


The Constant Pull to You

by Artlover209



Series: Love and Darkness [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, Out of character at times, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209
Summary: AU where Akihito is a successful photographer and first meets Asami at Club Draceana where he is having fun with his friends.  While Asami takes an instant desire of the attractive silvery-blonde, the photographer is far more interested in getting married one day and having kids with a woman.  We all know how Asami can never take no for an answer as he pursues the desirable younger male.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historia70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/gifts).



**Location:   Club Dracaena**

 

 

That insistent keening of Sudou's voice was bothering him to the point of wishing to wipe him out.  Still, Asami kept himself steady as the meeting continued.  Outside the office he could feel the steady thumping of the music playing in the club.  

 

Asami felt a pull telling him to go over to watch.  His inner voice informing him that a chance may slip away if he allowed it to.  It was the same voice that gave him strong intuition on his own success.  That, and his brains.  Still, he couldn't deny that his voice was wrong when he saw a brightness down below.  A brightness that held a smirk on his face while he brought his drink up to his lips.

 

The blonde male below danced with a skill that showed, Asami how well he would be in bed.  The smile he held was radiant, honest, and completely perfect.  Males and females seemed to gravitate to him as they approached, they would dance a little, before they move on their way.  Still, Asami spotted the ones he was obviously friends with.  The ones that were mostly around him.  This included a stunning brunette with as much of a winning smile as the male, but Asami felt his attraction more strongly to the male.

 

"Asami-sama?"  Kirishima interrupted him in a soft whisper.  

 

Noticing that the annoying gnat's voice was no longer heard, Asami turned a bit to see Sudou sulking a bit.  Unconcerned, Asami turned back to the male below.  "Is all the VIP tables taken?"  He wondered instantly.

 

Sudou perked up in light of having Asami's attention once more.  "No, Asami-sama.  I have a couple left.  One party unfortunately canceled.  The other one wasn't filled yet."

 

Nodding his head, Asami studied where the blonde was heading with his friends.  Seeing that they just had one of the regular seating area had him speaking up.  "I'm taking one of those tables, but I'm giving it to someone down there."  Asami announced.  "Kirishima, go and tell the blonde down there that he and his friends will be moved."

 

"Hai."  Bowing, Kirishima left as soon as he found which person, Asami has taken an interest in.  

 

So there stood Asami as he overlooked the events below him while, Sudou took up residence next to him.  Sudou was curious to who drew his attention away from him.  He observed as Kirishima navigated the bodies below to settle himself in front of a blonde.  A blonde that wore dark jeans, a dress shirt, and a teasing stupid smile on his face.  

 

As Kirishima guided the blonde with his friends to the table, Sudou spotted the expression that he wished Asami would have for him.  That expression of pure desire.  

 

X

 

Kirishima guided them over to their newest table.  A much larger one that could fill the blonde's party.  After he approached to announce himself and his intentions, he also noted the wariness of the blonde.  The bluntness as well in those eyes even as he spoke.  He even listened as he was told by this, Takaba Akihito, that when he originally tried to book a VIP section, the manager rejected them.

 

"Why was that?  Did he give a specific reason?"  Kirishima inquired as the blonde happily watched his friends crowd into their newest area.  

 

Akihito almost laughed at Kou's clumsy act of being suave with his act finding it was best to answer.  "Well I'm not one to really wish to get someone into trouble needlessly if you said the owner is here.  It might of been a bad day for him."

 

The young man was obviously a gentleman with how he treated the women in his group and outside it.  Still it was best to remain cautious.  "That is most courteous, but I am curious." 

 

He beamed the taller male with a friendly smile as he shrugged.  "I would love to consider this water under the bridge.  I thank you and your boss for doing this for my friends and me.  I appreciate it."  Bowing to him slightly, Akihito made his way into his group happily.

 

"Frankly he thought that, Aki was dirt compared to himself."

 

Hearing the feminine voice round him from behind, Kirishima was struck himself by the beautiful brunette with the dark tresses, and symmetrical features.  He could see that she wasn't Japanese, but American.  Her full lips formed a smile that was infectious as even, Takaba's.  His eyes did the one thing he was not allowed to do, at least these were his own rules, he allowed them to travel the length of her body.  It was a body that had him clearing his throat before adjusting his glasses.

 

"Excuse me?"  He asked to recover himself.

 

The woman smiled out of politeness to him.  He had a feeling she was use to this behavior in men.  "The man, Sudou said that he doesn't reserve these tables to his kind.  He is allowed to come to enjoy himself, but not be in this area."  She scoffed.  "Prissy little peacock you have working here."

 

"I apologize for that and will inform my boss of that immediately.  Right now I hope you enjoy yourself, Miss?"  

 

"Kristen Sloan."  She hooked her finger over to Takaba's direction.  "I'm his cousin by marriage but not by blood."  

 

"Kirishima Kei at your service."  She snickered as he raised his eyebrow.  "Excuse me?"

 

"At my service?  Please.  You aren't my slave.  I'm calling you an acquaintance for now."  Giving him a wink, Kristen wandered off into the VIP section with her friends.  

 

As Kirishima left to report back to Asami, Kristen was now being teased by Akihito and the others.  "He was seriously unstiff the moment he saw you."  Akihito noted.

 

Takato laughed.  "That guy was giving you a major eye fucking the second you stood next to him."  Getting the evil eye from his date, Takato raised his hands.  "What?!?"

 

Kristen ignored the others as they continued to make comments unknowing what was happening in the offices above them.  

 

X

 

After Kirishima reported what was said to him, Asami rounded on Sudou who was immediately on the defensive.  The man offered plenty of excuses on why he refused them and even after pulling up the surveillance, Sudou tried some more to defend himself with more lies.

 

"Enough."  Asami silenced him with a firm veiled warning.  "Anymore excuses and I will punish you."  Straightening up his jacket, Asami thought it was best to head down to introduce himself to this, Takaba Akihito.

 

Kirishima and Suoh exchanged knowing looks to one another as they were told to remain there to watch over Sudou.  As Suoh did a watch in between of the all too blonde, Sudou, Kirishima began his research on the blonde down below.

 

Asami stood far off as he watched, Akihito.  His eyes glided down to an ass that was perfectly round in those pants of his as he wandered back to the VIP section.  He watched at how lithe his form is in how he moved.  Akihito was both athletic and graceful.  He was also protective of others in a very cheeky way.  The way he smiled before he raised his finger to waggle his finger at the opposing person.  It seemed enough not to insult the other.  Still there was a fire.  A wary fire even as the other person left and he watched them leave.  

 

Asami wanted that fire under him.  

 

So he approached when he spotted his opportunity when his friends were on the dance floor, and he was alone.  Asami enjoyed how those hazel eyes scrutinized him in such a way that he almost felt the tightening of his own fire.  He waved his hand down casually to ask for silent permission to sit down, and the boy didn't disappoint.  

 

"How are you enjoying this section so far?"  Asami wondered as he saw how that lithe form leaned back like that of a relaxing kitten.  

 

Akihito looked back at the male before him.  "My friends and myself are enjoying it quite well, Asami Ryuichi."  Yes he knew of the man.  At least his reputation.  Seen his pictures and could say that he felt a bit unattractive at the moment if a woman were to come by wishing to strike up his own pleasure.  Asami didn't look real to him.  He looked like that damned embodiment of a Greek god come to life.  

 

Asami smiled just a little.  "I'm glad to be hearing that.  Also I must apologize for my managers poor treatment of you.  It was quite rude of him, Takaba Akihito."

 

Raising his hand up, Akihito glanced away to the dance floor.  "I'm not bothered by it anymore.  I have better things to think about."  Feeling a shifting of the seat he was on, Akihito found that the man was a little more close for comfort.  "Yes?"

 

"I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow.  Just the both of us."  

 

The way those golden eyes pierced you along with that rich voice, Akihito knew that this worked for the man before.  He just didn't think that Asami Ryuichi swung on that side of the fence until he spotted a few signs just now.  The leaning too close to him.  The way those eyes went over his body.  The way those large hands were too close to his legs.  Akihito could only scoff.  "I appreciate the table.  Really I do, but I am only into women.  While I'm flattered, I will be saying a hard no to this."  

 

His hand went to cup that beautiful chin in front of him.  Asami loved that fire.  "Whatever you want, I can give it to you."  He came a bit closer as his voice dropped lower.  "I would like to take you out."

 

Perhaps if he swung that way and had no morals, Akihito would of been all over Asami, but he was taught right.  So he removed that hand from his chin.  "I can't be bought or sold so get that through your head.  I enjoy making my living my own way so I don't need a sugar daddy or mama to help me out."  Standing up abruptly, Akihito stared hard down at the businessman.  "As I said I appreciate the table, but it isn't worth risking my ass over, you perverted..."

 

"Aki?"

 

Asami turned his head towards the attractive woman staring mostly at him with a soft glare.  He wondered how much she witnessed before he stood up.  "Please enjoy your night."  Tossing Akihito a casual wink over his shoulder, it was a unwhispered promise that this game isn't over yet.

 

Kristen moved up towards Akihito after seeing the display between them.  "You all right?  That man was looking at you like you had a whole sushi set-up on your naked body."

 

Guffawing at that description, Akihito grabbed her hand.  "Come on and dance with me.  I need to have fun."   

 

So Asami lingered in his constant observance of this male.  The one with the silvery-blondish hair.  The hazel eyes that could burn one moment and be kind in the next whisper of air.  He merely narrowed his eyes when Takaba began to dance with one particular female for more than a few dances.  

 

XX

 

In the morning light, Akihito listened as the girl gathered up her belongings near to him.  His hazy eyes wandered over to her form as her dress was almost entirely placed on.  He couldn't remember her name.  He could only hope that he wore a condom last night.  

 

The girl turned to him with a smile that told him that this was the last they'll ever meet.  "Sorry but I have to head home to my husband."

 

Great it was one of those.  She wanted a night out with her friends and decided to cheat.  "That's fine."  He mumbled out lazily.  Akihito knew that she wasn't the one based on last night.  

 

She looked at him with guilt.  "I'm not a bad person and obviously you aren't either.  You did treat me right."  

 

He heard the rushed footsteps as he heard those words utter out in his head once more.  Akihito always aimed to treat everyone with respect.  This would include a one night stand.  He groaned knowing at even his age he wanted something more to happen.  He already had his career in place.  He just wanted a marriage and children included.  As he heard his phone chime off, he looked at it to see that it was time for him to get ready for a photo shoot.  So rolling out of bed, Akihito went to his bathroom to shower.

 

XX

 

Asami reviewed the file of, Takaba Akihito.  He was twenty-three years old, an only child.  Had decent grades in school and went to college to be come a photographer.  Though he had been a photojournalist in high school and actually achieved awards for his work.  He also achieved awards for his individual stuff as well in college.  

 

At twenty-one, he became represented by Kristen Sloan who was an agent at a very young age.  This one had Asami impressed given that she actually graduated early.  Of course these schools were in California so he might want further research on her.  Perhaps if he can sway a bit of the agent slash cousin, he can get to, Akihito.  He'll have to get Kirishima on that one.  

 

In the file was plenty of his professional work.  Asami felt impressed by Akihito's skill.  Felt moved by the majority of them.  The young male has talent.  Moving to the last picture with the boy himself, Asami could feel his pants tightening.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

"All right everyone!  That's a wrap!"  Announced Akihito as he was putting his camera down.  

 

Listening to the models in their various gears giggle and frolic around the beach, Akihito raised his head up to smile at them enjoying themselves.  This wasn't a fashion shoot.  This was simply something far more artistic with models who let them go freely.  These were the same people he often asked for when he needed one or two for something.  They were the ones he thought were more professional than the runway models.  

 

Aya came skipping up to him as she waved her wings around in the air.  She cooed before stopping just in front of him.  "Always thanks for the opportunity, Aki.  Can't wait to see what these look like."

 

"Well Aya-chan, I enjoy having you guys.  You make my job a breeze."  He returned back to her happily as he started to put his camera away.

 

Aya's dyed red hair fluttered around her face as she slowly chewed on her lip.  "I'm glad you are professional.  You don't try to grope me like the other photographer I came across."

 

Raising his head up at that, Akihito placed his hand on her arm.  "Who did that?"

 

Nervous that she told him, Aya began to step back.  "I'm going to take this off.  I can't wait to see you next time."

 

"Wait!  Aya!"  Cursing, Akihito could see the concerned expression of Kristen as she sauntered up to him.  "Aya just said another photographer groped her, but she clammed up when I asked her who."

 

Softly sighing, Kristen patted her cousin's arm softly as she left his side to speak to, Aya.  As she did that, Akihito went to the makeshift tent they set up out there.  He relished in his own duty of taking care of his own equipment.  Especially the cameras.  Enjoyed taking them apart and putting them together.  

 

Deep within his task his phone rang.  Glancing at the caller i.d it showed that it was by an unknown caller, so in his own wisdom, Akihito ignored the call to continue his task even as the phone rang once more.  It was still an unknown caller so he shook his head as a head popped through the tent opening.  

 

"Cab is here to set you on your way.  Kristen said she'll be busy with, Aya-chan."  Came one of the assistants.  

 

Thanking him, Akihito hefted his belongings over his shoulder before heading out of there.  He waved to Kristen as he left so he can get back to the studio.  Get to processing his work.  Hopefully frame something today.  

 

So after he arrived to the studio, Akihito set himself to work.  Each photo was processed and with the ones he deemed acceptable, he set to having them blown up to a much more suitable size.  Whenever he set himself upon his tasks he always forgot the time.  Even his stomach forgot as well.  There was no grumblings within it to inform him that he was neglecting it.  It seemed that his stomach was just as satisfied as his mind is.  Though it never stopped the phone.

 

"Hey, Kris.  Did she say who it was?"  He wondered idly as he leaned back.

 

"She said it was Mitarai.  She felt a little ashamed in saying that much so I didn't press her.  I just treated everyone to dinner."  Kristen said softly.  "What do you think?"

 

He examined his now framed photograph that he just finished off.  He loved the roughness of the frame allowing the rest of the picture to pop.  "I'll talk to him about it.  I'll get him to open up.  I'm hoping it is just a misunderstanding."

 

"Same here."  Hearing her take a quick intake of air, Akihito was tempted to wonder how much sleep she really got last night.  "Anyhow, I need to head back to my office.  I still have other clients to deal with before I can call it a day."

 

"Alright.  I still have a couple more photographs to frame before I can do the same.  Thanks for talking to, Aya."  

 

"Not a problem.  She's a good woman.  Anyway, I'll talk to you later."  

 

Hearing her hang up with not even a good bye, Akihito did the same as he set himself to work on the next photo.  Framing them with meticulous care.  

 

XX

 

After working for so long, Akihito went out to grab a bite to eat before he headed home.  He stretched his limbs out while he traveled up the stairs to his floor.  He hardly used the elevator unless he had groceries finding he enjoyed his exercise more than anything.  Of course with too much activity and not enough rest, Akihito felt his ass literally dragging on the ground behind.

 

That was until he rounded the corner to see a familiar tall figure leaning next to his door.  His eyes narrowed while he stalked up with his keys poised to open the door.  "You just don't get the hint, do you?"

 

Asami viewed this willful man as he neared the door.  His shoes had bits of sand in it, while his cheeks had the light dusting of the sun on it.  How he wished he could of seen him in full daylight.  "I always get what I want, Takaba Akihito."  He enjoyed letting that name roll around his tongue.  It was like the little sample before he received his full course.  

 

Allowing a rude sound to escape him, Akihito placed his key into the slot to unlock it.  "That might of been so with every gullible fuck out there, but I'm not one of them."  Getting the door open, Akihito moved past the threshold.  Closing the door, at least trying to, it was stopped by Asami barging in.  "Get the hell out of here, you old bastard."

 

Striding past the irate male, Asami took in the place.  It was all such a neat place.  Cozy, but spacious.  Clean.  Seeing the various photographs on the wall had him perusing each one.  These were far more personal.  These are ones he would never display for sale.  "Nice place."

 

"Yeah thanks."  He huffed out quickly.  "Now get the fuck out of here."

 

Asami continued on as if he never spoken a word.  "You really are a talented artist in your field.  So very young.  Your parents must be proud."

 

Akihito knew that was a ploy to soften him.  "They are.  So why don't you leave.  I enjoy women.  I enjoy them so much that I will end up married and having children with one."

 

"You know you can have that with a male."  

 

That counter from the man pissed him off.  "That shit isn't allowed in Japan."  Akihito reminded him cooly.  "Also.  I enjoy the taste of women."

 

Shooting his arm out to capture the other around his waist, Asami relished that angered gasp as he brought the smaller male against him.  "Wait till you taste me then."  

 

Those eyes held such promise.  Too much sin that, Akihito hated him for it.  He pushed him away by his chest with all his might.  All his spite.  "Fucker.  Get out of here."

 

He will for now, but Asami gazed upon the male with the promise that he'll return for him soon.  This was the one he wished to consume.  Takaba Akihito is too perfect for words.

 

Once he left, Akihito rushed to shut his door tight.  He bolted it.  He even slammed a chair under the doorknob.  It was measures in order to insure not to be eaten up alive by those eyes once more.  

 

He felt a sensation grow up towards his brain.  He tilted his head down hoping that it was his imagination till he witnessed the growing erection.  He cursed inwardly not wishing to allow that bastard to hear his discomfort of knowing he caused this.  He had never had a male effect him this way and never wanted it to be so.  

 

He moved away uneasily from the door towards his bedroom.  It was the furthest from it after all.  When he did reach his room he unzipped his pants to allow them to slip down.  Akihito grabbed his hardness greedily to release his tension as he breathed harder.  

 

Each jerking motion.

 

Each stuttering breath.

 

Till finally he uttered out a resounding word that felt like it echoed throughout the building.

 

**"FUCK!!!"**

 

From there he collapsed head first into his bed.  He was spent.  It was the most he ever released.  He hated Asami Ryuichi with every fiber of his being.

 

XXX

 

She knew she should of grabbed her car, but instead she decided to use cabs today.  Kristen grumbled to herself at the waste of money she used today as she stood out on the sidewalk about ready to hail a cab.  As she did, she could faintly hear people making alarmed sounds before she was pulled out of the way as a crash occurred.  Stunned, Kristen found herself looking up into the eyes of, Kirishima Kei.  

 

"Thanks."  She issued out faintly even as her head turned to see that a cab had hit a pole.  "Oh man."

 

Kirishima raised up his cell with his other hand as he righted her on her feet expertly.  Calling for emergency assistance, he then turned his attention to the woman next to him.  "You all right?"

 

She nodded her head as she spotted the driver stumbling out of the car.  "I'm so tired from today that I wasn't paying attention."  Kristen felt stupid for allowing herself to fall lax there.  "I hope the guy will be fine."

 

Turning his head to see that the man was at least getting tended to by a stranger, Kirishima then heard a siren approach.  "I called for help.  He should be fine."  Helping to steady her, Kei couldn't help but be taken in by her.  "Have you eaten?"

 

Kristen felt like she could use a bite.  Really she felt like a drink.  "I'd actually wouldn't mind."

 

Concerned that she still was a bit shaken, Kei placed his hand to the small of her back to guide her away to his own vehicle.  

 

XXX

 

Showered and alarmingly awake, Akihito contacted Mitarai to see if he wanted to get drinks with him.  At first the photographer wanted to decline the offer until Akihito offered to pay, then he found himself at one of the local hotspots with a very unhappy, Mitarai.  There was no gloating from the man about his bouts of the latest scopes that he scored.  No boasting about any of the photo shoots.  He was just forlorn.  

 

It lead Akihito to blurt out his question.  "So I hear you were handsy with, Aya-chan.  Why would you do something so bold?"

 

A regretful expression passed through the normally prideful male.  "I tried to use liquid courage to finally get me a chance to tell her how I felt, and I ended up acting like a horny teenager."

 

He studied him as if he had his viewfinder focused solely on him.  There was never no way a person can escape the truth once he was able to put his camera on them.  Akihito watched in how he mussed his own hair up.  Saw the slumped body positioning.  Could see his eyes getting more redder.  "How do you really feel about her?"

 

"I'm in love with her."  Mitarai turned his face to his friend.  "She is so sweet.  That laugh of hers is so contagious that I find myself almost dropping my camera when I begin to laugh.  I love listening to her speak."  He pushed his drink away slightly.  "Fuck!  Takaba, I'm in love with her and I feel like a slug in her world."

 

Never being in love himself, Akihito often wondered how he would act.  "So you thought that was your best method."

 

"Yeah.  Of course now the woman will be scared of me for the rest of her life now.  I'm the creep in her world."  

 

Watching him place his hands on the side of his head, Akihito felt sympathy for him.  This wasn't an act since Mitarai couldn't act worth a shit.  "If you want, I could try to speak to her."

 

Sighing, Mitarai considered it as he slowly nodded his head.  "What do I have to lose?"

 

Well Akihito knew he already lost his dignity.

 

XXX

 

In all honesty, Kei didn't want to research every bit of history of this woman.  He wanted to get it from her mouth alone.  In a business where he is supposed to help his boss research to make his business much larger.  More powerful.  This right now was refreshing.  

 

"So you went out with your own cousin when you were fourteen."  Kei smirked at her as she cutely pursed her lips before cocking her head to the side.

 

"Man, you act like I did something gross."  Rolling her eyes in mostly a playful way, Kristen explained.  "We liked one another.  We went out.  Found out after a couple of weeks that it felt like we were siblings, so we broke it off."

 

He chuckled.  "I can understand that.  Now how did you become officially a family member?"

 

"At age seventeen, I was currently back in California.  My college professor turned out to be one of Aki's uncles.  Well he met my mother and they went out on several dates.  When he said that he wasn't there in the States long, he asked her for her hand, and she said yes."  Lifting up her wine glass, Kristen toasted him.  "That is how I ended up in the family."  

 

"Congratulations to that.  Now you became an agent at a very early age.  That is quite a feat."  

 

She felt weird just having the conversation just directed to her.  "When I came back to the states, they saw fit to push me past some grades.  I graduated college early.  I did modeling on the side so I can invest that money."  She groaned.  "I feel weird just talking about myself."

 

Spotting the blush, Kei decided to tell her some things about his past.  Told her about how long he worked for, Asami.  Told her about his very brief and failed marriage.  "That was much early on in this career so I haven't been with anyone else since."

 

Eyebrow up, Kristen wondered coyly.  "Damaged goods or just way too much time on the job?"

 

"The second half."  Adjusting his glasses, Kei smiled softly.  "Asami-sama always suggests that I need to take some time off before something explodes."

 

Knowing what that meant, she didn't bother to verbalize it.  "So why ask me out?  I hope it isn't you thinking that I'm easy."

 

"No.  I wouldn't think that."  Kei enjoyed how her hair framed her face.  "You just struck me as a person I would love to know much better."

 

At his age the man seemed way too gentlemanly to want to accidently say something that might insult her.  So she decided to lean forward a bit.  "Does this mean you want to try to see me again?"

 

Kei studied that luminous face as that smile brightened her up more.  "It would be my utmost pleasure to take you out again.  Hopefully without the danger of a cab almost striking you."

 

XXX

 

Akihito observed, Aya and Mitarai begin an amiable affair together as they both settled into place together.  First he had a conversation with, Aya to explain things about Mitarai.  After, she agreed to walk over to have drinks with him.  Now Akihito could see both their heads touching together as they both laughed together.  

 

So this meant his job was done.  This meant he could head back home to finally sleep.  To catch up to his creaking bones that were now complaining to him.  Though life is usually not so kind to him to allow him refuge even as he saw that panther stalking up to him now.

 

To leave a private meeting to find something of an after dinner mint waiting for him downstairs, was simply to much for Asami.  "Akihito."  That name slipped out of his name like he was indeed a large cat.  "Pleasure seeing you again."

 

Hands clenched to his sides, Akihito then relaxed them to twist his body around to look at his ass.  "Nope!  I don't see a sign here on my ass that says I'm welcoming any visitors."  Taking a second gander, Akihito threw his hands up to his sides.  "I also don't see an engraved invitation to you either."  Turning himself around he had no true clue how this was amusing and turning on, Asami right now as he placed his own hand where his butt crack was.  "This is an exit hole.  It isn't an entrance."  Turning to face the man again, Akihito waved his hands in front of him.  "So no way are you getting in there."

 

Chuckling at this wild kitten, Asami stepped closer.  "You are certainly a treasure."

 

"And a yo ho ho to you too."  He was extra tired now from this now.  As he stepped past the man his arm was caught.  "Get the hint."

 

Those eyes bore into him once again.  "Get the hint that you will be mines."

 

Snatching his arm away, Akihito stormed away while his spine was just shuttering from that voice.  He ran outside to hail a cab and got in just shaking away.  He cursed that man in the back while the driver kept flitting nervous glances his way.  How he wanted to talk to someone about this.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima escorted her to the door like a gentleman should.  Kristen noted how he opened the door for her, and pulled out the chair as well.  It made her blush, but she knew to always remain cautious.  

 

Still once she faced him at her door, Kristen was struck by something as her eyes caught his.  She wanted to know how it would be like to kiss him, but perhaps it was better to wait.  Perhaps not.  

 

"I had an enjoyable time tonight.  Thank you for the meal plus the save."  Her lips raised in a quick smirk mostly out of nervousness.  

 

He watched as she fiddled with her keys.  Watched in how she looked from his eyes to his lips.  Should he kiss her?  Would she reject him?  "You're welcome.  I had an enjoyable time with you as well.  I look forward to doing that again."

 

They fell back into silence as she still fiddled with her keys.  Kei wanted to quench his desire right now as he didn't wish to scare her off.  Still she was incredibly tempting even as her mouth slightly opened up.

 

"Have a good evening, Kristen."  He bowed.  "I will contact you soon so we may arrange another date."

 

Masking her disappointment was a skill she knew how to do.  "I hope you do that, Kei.  Have a good night as well."  Kristen turned to unlock her door.  Her eyes were clouded as she thought of the lack of kiss she received tonight.  Maybe next time if he was good on his word.  Turning back to him just as she opened the door, Kristen issued a tiny smile before she entered.

 

When the door closed, Kei hoped he didn't misread anything at all just now.  

 

XXX

 

Asami smirked up at his secretary the next morning.  The slight stumble alerted the crime lord that something was up with his best man at the moment given the nature of what occurred at the penthouse then at the office.  This had him asking what the problem was.

 

"She desired a kiss from you."  Asami noted casually with a light chuckle. 

 

Denying that, Kirishima decided to review his boss's schedule for today one more time.  "You have a meeting today at..."

 

Asami cut him off with his slow calculating voice.  "She probably played with her keys in her delicate hands."  He listened as his faithful secretary continued to speak as if he didn't.  "Those bedroom eyes of hers were on you."

 

"We both know how tenuous this buyer is, but I know I don't need to warn you there."  Kei adjusted his glasses with a bit of frustration now. 

 

"I bet she was this professional in masking her disappointment when you didn't wish to kiss her."  Raising his finger up in the air, Asami knew he was getting to him.  "Even the tiny smile she possibly issued you held her doubt that something will happen between you both."

 

Kei turned to face his boss while he tried to maintain professionalism.  "I will be contacting her.  I will not seem overeager to the point of scaring her off."

 

Bringing a Dunhill up to his lips, Asami lit it.  As he inhaled it cooly his eyes studied Kirishima.  "That woman would be perfect for you.  She is young, intelligent, with a lucrative career.  Sounds perfect."

 

Kei couldn't deny that she would be perfect to be with.  


	3. Chapter 3

In the early morning hours, Akihito wanted to take some sunrise photos out on the docks.  The air was certainly in its most crisp state even as the gulls began to take their flight.  The ocean air that mixed in with the stagnant pooling of some of the older ships that were now dry docked.  All rust heaps.  Some of the wood beginning to rot away in parts along with the warehouses.  

 

It was the decay amidst the beauty of that sunrise that he wished to capture.  It was blinding allure that didn't bother to whisper to him, but shout as he now found another location to shoot.  He smiled knowing it was a good shot that prompted another location.  A location that had him ducking for cover when his senses kicked in to tell him that these people were bad.  

 

There were five Japanese on one side that waited next to a black limo.  While a white limo was parked to the other with someone coming out from the back.  That person was dressed in a dark business suit and had long flowing hair.  As Akihito viewed him through his lenses, he could make out that the others were Chinese.  

 

Snapping pictures of the deal that was happening, Akihito couldn't believe his dumb luck.  He already had an established career, and now he is snapping pictures of these clowns.  When he saw the deal was done he hid away, and waited as they drove off.  Even after they did, Akihito still waited before he made his move to leave the area.  Now he had to head home.

 

XX

 

After he headed home to separate the pictures, Akihito typed out his story.  He already knew the Japanese mobster, but not the Chinese guy.  So he couldn't go into so much detail before he headed out to the newspapers.  

 

According to the editor he could continue on with this story if he wished, but Akihito felt that already with his own stuff that he could afford to hand it to another person.  That person would be Mitarai.  Someone that he didn't mind handing it off to for anything continuing.

 

XX

 

His finger moved across his chin as he glanced at the sampling of the paper that will be posted in tomorrows paper.  So Liu Fei Long was back in town dealing with the double handed Azura.  Placing the file down, Asami looked to Kirishima with the question that hung in the air.

 

"According to the source, it was Takaba Akihito that took those shots.  He handed the story to someone else after he brought it forth."  Kirishima informed him.  

 

His lips curled up even in spite of what this could cause the young man.  "Do you have an idea where he could be?"

 

Raising his phone to his ear, Kirishima questioned the person kept to shadow the young man since seven this morning.  Thanking the guard, Kirishima put the phone down.  "Down at the gallery that is owned by, Ms Sloan."

 

Raising himself up, Asami knew he needed to speak to Akihito seriously.

 

A half hour later, Asami entered the place finding the different art pieces tastefully decorated at the entrance.  All alluring.  All actually bearing Akihito's name on the bottom.  As he moved past the entrance, he saw a much larger space filled with various sculptures, and paintings.  The place had him wondering how much more of a clientele she held by the vast collection.  Of course he spotted a few whispered conversations with staff and the more upscale interested in some of the pieces.

 

"Sir."  Kirishima's voice directed him towards where, Ms Sloan was.  

 

She was speaking to someone where she was smiling away at something.  "Aki, these are fantastic.  Also these will be once you blow them up."

 

Akihito was busy showing her the latest pictures not to notice the latest guests.  "Funny how sunrises look against rust, eh?"

 

She snickered.  "Yes, but it is beautiful."  Hearing slight footsteps, Kristen turned her head.  "Welcome."

 

Asami tilted his head to her a bit.  "Greetings.  You have an impressive gallery here.  Are all of them your clients?"

 

"Yes.  With Akihito being my first one here."  She mentioned with her hand on his shoulder.

 

"And her being my first model."  Akihito hoped that embarrassed her slightly.  "What are you doing here for?"

 

Kirishima handed the folder over to Asami before he could step forward to speak to the bristling man.  "I need to speak to Akihito here on some personal business, Ms Sloan.  It is very urgent.  Very private."  Asami showed him the folder only.

 

Hearing the undertones of that message, Kristen looked between the very cool Asami and agitated Akihito.  "Please use my office."  Silently calling over one of the other workers in the gallery, Kristen instructed them to place up the new photographs before she could turn to, Kirishima.  "Would you like a tour?"

 

"I would enjoy that."  Kei returned back to her hoping for a long tour right now.

 

Meanwhile inside her office, Akihito shook his head at the photos strewn in front of him.  The bastard had an inside man at the newspaper if they were there, and Asami bluntly told him that these were his.  

 

"Well I doubt that you work for any of these two factions."  Arms crossed, Akihito snorted.  "Of course a smug bastard like yourself would know something about crime.  Why?  Because the rumors are true after all."

 

They were both separated by a desk.  This was just to make the younger man comfortable with him.  Still, Asami was aroused by his boldness against him.  "I don't give much care about what happens to this one."  He stabs his finger down on Azura.  "He is about done in this business from his foolishness."  Placing his finger down on the long haired male, Asami had to make Akihito aware of him.  "This one will spell danger for you."

 

"And he is?"  

 

"Dangerous."  Asami swiped the photos away.  "That is all you need to know."

 

Hands placed firmly on the desk, Akihito was now determined.  "Nuh uh.  You don't get to do that with me.  You tell me, and the reason why you'll tell me is that there will be someone else chasing this story now.  If you are here trying to save my ass, let me save his ass."

 

Honestly the other person was no matter to him.  Though it might be a good way to keep in favor of this one.  "What do I get in return if I tell you this?"

 

"How about me not kicking you in your smug ass for starters.  Does that sound good to you?"  

 

"Fufu."  Asami loved that mouth.  "As long as I get to treat you to dinner.  Then who knows where the night can bring us."

 

Straightening out, Akihito huffed.  "No dice.  I have ways of figuring this stuff out on my own."

 

"Oh I have no doubts, Kitten."

 

XX

 

Kirishima felt the need to turn his attention towards the street as his hand went up to her arm.  "Tell me there is a back exit out of your office."  He whispered as an irate looking blonde male came towards the door.  He was blocky looking and fixing the place with a glare.  

 

Turning her attention to the male coming in, Kristen rolled her eyes.  "Heinrich Muller.  He comes to me with his bi-monthly complaints."  She whispered back before making her way towards the man.  "Greetings, Heinrich.  What can I do for you today?"

 

"I'm not selling well where I live.  Why?"  Heinrich immediately complained as his eyes fixed on a large photograph being placed up.  "I'm sure you would have no problem selling him where I live."

 

This news intrigued Kei as he stood there listening to the back and forth between Agent and Client.  How she explained about the economy right now and how many aren't interested in buying art in some places.  She did however explain how he sold in, Los Angeles and New York along with here.  Still he listened as the man went back to complaining about Akihito's photographs compared to his sculptures.  

 

"You do realize that this is two different mediums."  She spoke very calmly.  "Yes, Akihito is at the top of the list when it comes to his photographs."  She fanned her hands a bit to ease him down.  "But you are at the top when it comes to your sculptures.  Do you understand this?"

 

XX

 

"Ugh!  You really are nothing but an ass pirate."  Akihito was sick of this run around of a conversation.  "I will just find out on my own without your help."  He moved towards the door only to find himself being barred from exiting by a larger hand.  "Let.  Me.  Out."  He gritted out.  

 

"Do you have to be this stubborn?  I'm trying to save you here."  Asami wanted to quench the fire of hatred in those eyes.  "The more you know, the more dangerous it'll be."

 

"It'll be dangerous for my friend.  He is out there looking into this now."  

 

Fucking pleading eyes.  "The name of your friend?"

 

"Mitarai."

 

He nodded his head before stepping back.  "Fei Long.  He may appear like a delicate flower.  He really isn't.  I can handle him."  Asami hated that he let him win. Still as he watched Akihito's guard shift he used that to his advantage by kissing those lips.  

 

Eyes wide. Arms trying to push the much larger form away, Akihito groaned into the others mouth.  Felt as he was lifted up to be placed on the desk.  This isn't what he wanted as he fought against that larger form.  His much slenderer body was laid down as hands brushed up his shirt, and this is where Akihito found his way in moving his face away.

 

"Stop.  I'm a man."  He objected even as an aroused groin pressed into him more.  Things only stopped when Akihito heard Kristen's voice outside.  "Shit."

 

Removing himself from the very tantalizing taste, Asami adjusted himself even as Akihito bolted out the office to confront the person responsible for doing that to his cousin.  To hear the young male raise his voice, Asami left the office with murder on his mind even as he found, Kirishima trying to halt a man taller than himself from hitting.  Down on the ground was Kristen holding her arm with Akihito with blood coming from his nose.  Seeing that, Asami came behind the stranger to place him in a choke hold.  

 

Not wishing to destroy the gallery and not wishing to kill in front of witnesses, Asami brought the man down on his knees.  "Do you wish to continue in such a petty quarry?  What does it gain you exactly?"  He inquired of the man smoothly.  

 

Heinrich choked against the pain even as he tried to fight the hold.  "I'm being screwed over.  She favors Takaba over me.  I should be number one."

 

Since Asami couldn't glance behind to Kristen he looked to, Kirishima.  Thankfully he answered.  "She explained to him fully that he is selling well in, Los Angeles, New York, and Japan.  Just not in Germany.  Also Takaba-san is a photographer and he is a sculptor.  They are in two different mediums and in both these separate mediums, they are both number one in it."

 

"Than what is your issue with, Ms Sloan?"  Asami wondered.  

 

Tissue against his bleeding nose, Akihito just watched almost transfixed as he slowly stood up.  "Do you really hate me this badly?"  

 

Feeling a slumping from the man, Asami thought he'll see what will happen.  If he tries to attack, they'll just subdue him once more.  Still as he turned his attention slightly to Akihito standing resolutely next to his cousin, Asami had a fresh bit of anger coursing through him as he looked at his injury.  

 

Heinrich grunted his answer out.  "No."  His eyes went to her though.  "Her.  Yes."

 

"You have a funny way of showing your non-hatred of me."  Akihito snarked as he moved himself in front of her.  "Still there is no reason for you to hate her when she does a lot for all of us."

 

"I didn't mean to hit you."  Heinrich informed him duly.  "I meant to hurt her."

 

Kristen felt frozen over as she stood there just staring at this man filled with such loathing for her.  She had met with unruly people before, but this had her spine tensing up as she reached her hand up to clutch onto, Akihito's shirt.  This reminded her of middle school in how she met Akihito in the first place.  All those guys wanting to do more with her than just a simple kiss.  

 

Kirishima stepped forward again.  "In exactly what way?"  His voice was methodical as he spoke.

 

Asami got it right away.  "You love her.  Are you mad at Akihito for always taking the attention away from you?"

 

"Yes."  Heinrich viewed the woman as his gaze softened.  "Why can't you love me like you are in love with, Akihito?"

 

Kristen raised her eyebrow up as she moved next to her cousin.  "You have the wrong idea about us.  Aki and I are cousins.  Well my mother married his uncle so therefore I was placed into the family.  While we are not by blood, we always thought of one another as related."  

 

Akihito raised a fist up partially.  "Yay to family closeness."  

 

Laughing uncomfortably, Heinrich brushed his hand through his locks.  "Oh well then."  He glanced at the adjacent men next to him.  "Are you with them then?"

 

"Asami, no.  Kei was just a one dinner thing.  Nothing after since."  Kristen honestly didn't know what to view that last part as.  

 

"Then we can go out."

 

"No.  I'm sorry, Heinrich.  I can't go out with you."  She began to sigh heavily.  "I'm actually uncomfortable now in representing you after today."  To see the man appearing to be crushed tugged at her.  "I can give you the name of someone who would love to represent someone as talented as you.  I know that he has been wanting to seek someone like you for some time.  Would that be all right?"

 

Akihito decided to speak up when he noticed the guy was wondering if he could trust someone else.  "I actually know the dude she's talking about.  He'll do you good."

 

"Sure.  I guess I can give him a try."  Heinrich said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

Taking a step back, Kristen took Akihito's hand.  "Let me call him up and inform him about you.  I'll also need you to sign something for me.  As for Aki here, he needs some ice since I see a bruise forming."

 

After they went into the office and closed the door, Heinrich turned his head to Kirishima.  "I'm guessing that you didn't want to kiss her on the first date.  I would of.  A woman like that.  You always want to kiss."  

 

"Quiet.  First you attacked her.  Second you told her you hate her.  Third you are confessing how you feel.  What does this tell you about yourself?"  Kei questioned with veiled malice.

 

Placing his hand over his chest, Heinrich told him simply.  "I'm passionate."  

 

Asami thought that man was a bit crackers in his own assessment.  Still he enjoyed the protective lover side of, Kirishima.  Of course the thinly veiled jealousy as well.  

 

In the office, Akihito was sitting in the chair with an ice pack over his face.  His nose bleeding had long stopped, but now he was stuck with the feeling that a Rhino struck him.  "Can't believe that bastard kissed me."

 

Hanging up her phone after hearing the enthusiastic approval of having Heinrich, Kristen had to check her hearing.  "What did you just say?"

 

"Nothing.  Just deal with this to get him out of here."  Akihito waved it away.  "I'll talk about it later."

 

Considering that to be fair, Kristen left her office to speak to Heinrich.  After she reached him she informed him of agents name along that he was expecting him.  Also that works in her gallery will be moved as soon as they both agree to one another.  Handing him over a piece of paper for him to sign, Kristen wished him luck before he left.  

 

"Ulch.  Glad you both were here actually.  Thank you."  

 

"No need to thank us, Ms Sloan.  It was our pleasure."  Asami countered easily before his eyes darted towards the office door.  "How is he?"

 

She shrugged.  "Akihito is tough and always bounces back.  That is one of his many charms.  Though I now need to get that bruise down."

 

"Well I wasted all my lavender on that massive bruise on my back from two months back, and never remembered to replenish it."  Akihito announced as he stepped out of the office.  "You remember that time."

 

"Where that hack of a guy put that harness on you and it was old as shit.  Yeah I remember."  Kristen snorted out in derision.

 

Akihito removed his ice pack from his face as adrenaline went through his system.  "Here I am hovering above these amazing caves over this churning ocean.  I'm upside down since it was the most proper way of keeping myself steady.  Anyhow I'm taking one shot after another until I feel this jerking motion accompanied by this sound.  Well the harness breaks and I land in the water finding my back just hitting against the rock below once a wave came in.  Hurt like all hell.  Anyhow I was glad I made it out alive, but they had to dive in to get me out since the water was that bad."  He pointed over to an image.  "At least I caught what I wanted."

 

"Please tell me that person was fired or something."  Kirishima thought out loud in dismay.

 

"Yeah.  Aki did try to prevent me kicking his butt over the cliff."  Kristen responded instead to that.  

 

"Because you would of been in more trouble than him.  I couldn't have that happen to you."  Akihito complained.  "Seriously.  What would you guys do?"

 

Asami would of killed him after a bit of torture.  "I would of had a serious lecture with him before sending him on his way."  

 

Kirishima translated that into, _'Killing after a bit of torture.'_   Glancing at the time he had to remind Asami about the meeting.  "Asami-sama, we have that meeting to get to."

 

"Indeed we do."  He agreed as he inclined his head to the cousins slightly.  "It was actually a pleasure seeing this gallery.  You have many fine works here displayed."  Wishing to say something extra to Akihito, Asami began to leave the premises.

 

Bowing, Kirishima began to follow his boss out until he turned abruptly to head back towards, Kristen.  "Would you care to go out on a date with me this saturday?"

 

Kristen thought of her own schedule.  "Sure.  Just call me with the time."

 

Moving forward to kiss her close to her lips, Kei whispered.  "I most certainly will."  

 

After both men left, Akihito had to pretend he had his camera in hand to take a picture of his cousin's silent face.  "That was almost romantic."  He teased.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fei Long observed quietly as the refined male in front of him smoked.  It was always leisurely.  Always so purposeful.  Always the same as he did himself when he felt the desire for his 'Weapon of choices.'  As Fei Long was now dressed in something more traditional to his country.  Asami Ryuichi was dressed in his own best in the country of his own behest.  How he still carried still some loathing of the man, but he held that familiar begrudging respect as well.  

 

There was an article in between them with his picture shown from the back.  While Azura was conveniently taken down, Fei Long was unhappy with the fact to be shown.  "So without causing more attention.  Do you have any idea who the photographer could be?"

 

A casual drag was taken before Asami exhaled.  "Surprised you didn't question anyone from the paper."  His brow arched up.  "Did you question them?"

 

"Ah I did overheard from the one who took the job over.  Said it was a big payday to get the pictures of, Azura's takedown.  Still I didn't wish for anymore attention towards myself."  Fei Long observed the man some more.  "Since you have connections in that paper, I would think you can tell me who took it."

 

"I have no clue who did since they don't even know themselves."  Asami lied.  

 

He raised up a black binder to entice the man.  "Then you must not be interested in what I have here."

 

"I am, but to retrieve information from someone who has not a clue of the whereabouts of the original photographer, then I guess it is useless."  Asami wasn't a fool just like he knew Fei Long wasn't either.  The younger man was intelligent.  "Besides, they don't know who you are just by the lack of name.  Still I could arrange for a little accident for Azura to prevent it from happening."

 

Fei Long smirked almost too beautifully.  "I actually agree to that.  Once you do that."  He handed the binder over for his eyes to review.  "I will hand this over to you."

 

While what was in the binder was impressive, Asami was amused.  "You could of done this yourself.  Get someone on the inside to take care of Azura."

 

"I could, but I know you have someone there as an inside man."  Fei Long raised his elegant hands up in a show to study their magnificence.  "Less planning on my side this way."

 

"I'll handle it then so you'll have nothing to worry about.  Not even with this photojournalist."  How Asami wished that Akihito never stumbled upon, Fei Long that morning.

 

XXX

 

Azura nodded over to one of the other men as he was heading in to receive his meal.  His teeth looked abused, but mostly by his own doing of ill manners.  He rose as high as he did and drove fancy cars, he had any woman he desired, a place to be proud of, and helpers.  He thought of his own drugs as a higher quality than of, Asami Ryuichi, but here he was in prison due to one photo of a deal being made.  

 

He sucked air through his teeth even before blowing a kiss to the person putting the food on his tray.  It was such meager shit that he was now succumbed to.  "Hey a Takahiro, how's your pussy holding up?"  He chuckled at his own humor as he passed by a former yakuzi member of another faction.  

 

Takahiro didn't even respond as he went back to eating.  

 

Deciding to get himself next to the pussy, Azura thought it would be fun even as he casually glanced around to watch the others eat.  Takahiro finished his own food thankfully before getting up to do his chores.  At this point another came to move in his spot.  

 

"I'll see you later, Pussy."  Azura cackled actually pleased that none of the guards wanted to punish him right now.  

 

XXX

 

Kirishima hung up the phone at his desk before proceeding to Asami's door to knock on it.  Hearing the okay to enter, he strolled in to announce.  "At 2:57pm Azura Akima is officially deceased.  Would you care for me to inform Fei Long of this?"

 

Asami shook his head.  "No need.  I'll do it, Kirishima.  I appreciate it."

 

Bowing, he took his leave to keep attending his duties.

 

XXX

 

"Oh this is absolutely breathtaking and I'm not into things like this."

 

Akihito turned his attention from the photograph he was coming down from hanging to see the newest actress, Momohara Ai staring at awe at his current work.  "Why thank you, Momohara-chan.  I appreciate the compliment."

 

Her finger pointed between him and the photograph of the sunrise in the backdrop of the rusty boat in the foreground.  "You took this?  This is a gift."  She giggled.  "I can't even take a simple picture.  I just wish I can take a picture like this."

 

"It isn't so hard if you have the patience to learn."  Akihito informed her.  "My name is Takaba Akihito."

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Takaba-san.  Also you can call me Ai.  I don't mind."  Ai told him as she looked at his handsome young face.  

 

"And you can call me Akihito or Aki for short.  Most of my friends do."  

 

As they chatted, Akihito found himself enjoying himself talking to her.  He loved her sweet nature along with the cute dimple on the side of her mouth.  It was a lot of somethings that had him exchanging his number with hers before she had to leave.  

 

"Kou called while you were with the babe so I told him you'd call him back."  Kristen told him  as she looked around for any last minute details.  "They want to get together at your place."

 

Akihito grinned at the thought of all of them having fun.  "Sure.  I'll call him right now."

 

Nodding her head as she closed up some things, Kristen just waited patiently for him as he came towards her with his rucksack.  "So they are bringing the food over."

 

"Yep!  We are playing games or watching a movie.  I just know that I'm starved."  Patting his stomach, Akihito couldn't wait to get his ass out of here.

 

XXX

 

Kou danced around in victory.  "I finally did it.  I finally beat you. Aki!!  In your face.  In your face."  

 

"Well that's because you cheated."  Akihito defended as he played with his controllers still.

 

Takato and Kristen booed him for poor sportsmanship before hitting him with a couple of pillows.  "Seriously bro.  You can't stay on top forever."  Takato complained.  "Just face the facts that your ass got served."

 

Picking up a noodle with her chopsticks, Kristen was laughing mirthlessly.  "And it got splattered all over that screen for good measure.  Congrats to you, Kou."

 

Bowing to her, Kou then plopped down on the ground.  "Thank you, my lady."  Patting Akihito's knee, he added, "Come on.  You know this just means you will be here trying to beat this score now."

 

He knew they were right.  Akihito would be here trying to beat that score just to prove himself once more.  "How about a movie now?"  

 

"Cheesy horror!"  

 

"All horrors are cheesy to you, Kristen.  You are the only girl that I know that isn't scared of horror films.  It isn't normal."  Takato mused as he went through the selection they had for tonight.  

 

She was glad she bought more beer along now as she saw what was being loaded in.  "Because they are.  Nothing is a surprise anymore.  You expect it.  Oh look, they had sex so that means they bite it.  Oh the bimbo is running upstairs with no chance of escape.  Let us hide in the closet or under the bed.  I'm sorry but I view horror films like a comedy."

 

Takato glanced at the screen and her.  "So does that mean you don't want to see it?"

 

"Oh I will.  I love a good chuckle."  

 

A chortle ripped throughout the room as Akihito slapped his thigh.  "My evil cousin folks.  She's not as innocent as she appears."  He said in a voice like he was show presentor.

 

XXX

 

Two bodies were strewn out in the living room still sleeping off last nights fun.  Takato on the couch.  Kou with his body upside down on the chair.  In the background, the television set was still on emitting an off channel.  

 

In a bedroom laid two other bodies.  They weren't spooning.  They were just laying in their clothes still as if they came home from a night out on the town.  With one shooting straight up cursing before dashing off to the bathroom for a quick shower.  The other one with his mop of blondish-silvishish hair mostly face down on his pillow.  Out to the world even though his cell wasn't as texts continued to flash on his screen.  Hearing the latest vibration, Akihito's hand hit against the night table blindly to feel around before grabbing for his target before pulling it back to read his texts.

 

**Ai:  I hope that we are able to have dinner some time next week.  I couldn't stop thinking about you last night.  Text or call me.**

 

His next one:

 

**Mitarai:  I'm REALLY owing you a favor for Aya.  She is so incredible.**

 

Followed by:

 

**Aya:  I'm glad to have given Mitarai a chance.  He is so manly and so cute when shy.  Thank you, Aki-san.**

 

He groaned at his next one in which he automatically deleted from, Asami Ryuichi.  At least he received one from, Ai.  Hearing the door to the bathroom open up with Kristen emerging to go into his closet, Akihito observed her as she stood there with her pants and only her bra on.

 

"Why are you in my closet?"  Not like he cared as he watched her pick up one shirt to show him.  "Oh you can't get to your home right now due to the time."

 

"Yeah and plus I have that date tonight.  Right now I don't want to work in the exact same clothes I wore yesterday so I'm stealing this."  Putting on a simple graphic shirt, Kristen buttoned it up and fastened it in the front to make it appear more feminine.  Well she tried.  

 

Uncaring, Akihito knew he would get the shirt back.  "That's always fine with me.  At least you give me my clothes back in perfect order."

 

Turning to face him, Kristen smiled at him happily.  "Well I'm not rude, but I should go.  I'll talk to you later."  

 

Listening to her quickly depart, Akihito rolled back to sleep.  He had no plans for today right now except to do this and clean.  

 

XXX

 

"Still no reply, Sir?"  

 

Asami guessed that Akihito had another late night out with his friends.  He probably met another useless one night stand to bring home with him to daly around with.  He was a very attractive young male who has his share of admirers that he could see.  On the first night he met him, both males and females wanted to touch him.  Most especially himself.  

 

"None."  Unperturbed by this, Asami glanced at the oldest pictures of Sion which lacked anything of true quality anymore.  "I wish to get an update of Sion's pictures.  These are beginning to look grainy."

 

Kirishima automatically guessed what he would need.  "You wish to hire the best photographer then."  

 

"Indeed."  He smirked.  "And you know exactly to whom I wish to hire."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fancy restaurant with charming company in front of him.  His hand reached out to take hers to indulge himself in her touch.  Her eyes with the gentle green flecks in it, seemed to glow more under the ambiance of the lighting.  Kei stood up hoping she would allow him this dance, and she obliged as they navigated their way to the dance floor.  

 

With one hand on her waist and the other one taking her hand, Kei led her in a slow dance.  She was graceful on her feet.  Her light perfume wrapped around him just ensnaring him as much as her mind.  It was strange for him to be so taken in by someone so quickly, when he had been so over cautious in the past.  

 

"What's on your mind?"  

 

He loved her almost lyrical voice as she spoke.  His ex-wife had an often harsher sounding voice.  A voice he once thought of as bedroom-like, but in reality it was just harsh.  "You seemed upset the last time we went out.  Were you?"  

 

Kristen knew it was a simple curious question to ask her about.  "Just a little disappointed, is all."  She smirked.  "Not upset.  Nothing to hate you about."  She added for assurance.  

 

His eyes remained solely on hers.  "My desire was to kiss you, but I didn't wish to overstep myself."

 

She continued to smirk.  "You wouldn't of when I wanted the same thing."  She raised her eyebrow up.  "It is just a kiss.  I would of said no if you wanted to bed me though."

 

He finally smiled once more.  "I wouldn't of pushed for that.  That is your choice if you wish to make love to me."

 

"Make love."  She cocked her head a little.  "Not surprised that you would put it like that to me."  Her smile returned back to her face.  "Though a woman should lead the charge there."

 

"Indeed."  He almost wanted to question her about when was the last time it was for her, but it was in poor taste.  Also it was mostly making him jealous of the other male.

 

Seeming to read his thoughts, Kristen blurted out.  "I never made love to anyone before, Kei.  Never been in love.  Never trusted anyone to even take that step before."

 

He blinked at that information even as he privately thrilled at it.  Kei had no cause to believe her to be lying to him.  It seemed like she was speaking the truth.  "You have moral convictions.  I love that."

 

"Thank you."  Her eyes seemed to darken as a past memory haunted her.  Though it really shouldn't have too much.  She was saved that day.

 

Seeing the shift in mood, Kei lifted her chin up gently.  "What's wrong?"

 

"It is how Aki and I met.  I was almost raped by these guys, and he stepped in to help stop them."  She shook her head as tears threatened to escape.  "If he hadn't of come.  I don't want to think about it."  Feeling herself get crushed against Ket, Kristen wrapped her arms around him.

 

"Shh.  Be happy that someone was there to help you.  Most aren't so lucky that way."  He said in a soothing voice.  "I'm not thrilled you were in that situation, but thankfully he was there for you."

 

Nodding her head, Kristen had to whisper.  "Can we go and sit down please?"

 

"Yes we may."  

 

XXX

 

**Club Shinjuku**

 

Akihito was starting to wonder how many times he uttered the phrase in his head, _'I need to take a shower after leaving this place,'_ each time he reviewed anything in this club.  The place looked like something he would never want to see in full lighting.  Let alone in black light.  Yet, here he is seeing such a thing under, black light.  

 

He turned his attention to his friends dancing with obvious prostitutes as he wandered up to the bar to get the Bartenders attention.  Maybe a shot to combat any type of disease that is inhabiting this god forsaken place.

 

Raising his fingers, Akihito ordered himself a beer while he felt a woman eyeing him up and down.  Judging by her clothing and the sore on her mouth, Akihito wouldn't take a chance with her for all the money in the world.  At least the beer he received in his hand was a welcome thing to have in his hand.  Though the horrible cologne barreling into his nostrils wasn't.  

 

Turning around to head to his original location, Akihito had a nauseating wall in front of him.  The man had greasy hair, a horribly groomed goatee, a silk shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, and a chain from that 70's store.  The way he checked him out actually had him missing, Asami hitting on him.  

 

"Excuse me please."  Akihito had to shout unfortunately.  When the man didn't move, he narrowed his eyes.  "What's your problem?"

 

The smile seemed greased up as the man stepped closer.  "My name is, Sakazaki.  I am the owner of this club.  How do you like it?"

 

Should he be honest or dishonest?  Akihito decided on the later.  "It's unique.  It has a certain ambiance that can't be beat."  All right, so he went with a half truth.  

 

Sakazaki beamed at the compliment as he eyed up the beautiful male.  "And may I know what your name is?"

 

"Aki."  There was no way he was going to tell this man his full name.  Akihito spotted his friends waving at him.  "Um I have to go, my friends are signaling for me."

 

"Hmm certainly."  Surveying that luscious ass stroll away from him, Sakazaki purred.

 

Heading to his friends, Akihito immediately blurted out.  "I want to get the hell out of here now!  This place is shit."

 

Kou almost wanted to complain about not leaving until he decided that maybe they should.  "Yeah.  I had better luck at that other club we went to.  Can't we go there?"

 

Seeing all his friends agree to that, Akihito knocked back his beer before placing it on a nearby table.  Guess he could save the trip to the doctors for a shot right now.  

 

XXX

 

"I'm sorry that I only had Jasmine tea left to give you."  Kristen told him as she averted her eyes to stare down into her hot liquid.  

 

Now inside her spacious apartment, Kei enjoyed spending his time with her here then out in public.  Their silences were very comfortable, and he enjoyed just watching those long lashes occasionally fan out across her cheeks.  "It is quite alright.  I'm perfectly content with this selection right now."

 

"Well because you have no other choice."  She quipped in a far more upbeat voice.

 

"I do actually."  Placing his cup down before carefully taking hers, Kei got closer to her.  "I could choose to do this."  

 

Her breathing stopped as those lips of his pressed against hers.  The feeling of intimacy began to increase as she felt his hand against her cheek while his fingers laid in her hair.  Eyes fluttering closed, Kristen allowed him to deepen the kiss, and she knew she was in trouble.  

 

Pulling away to rest his forehead against hers, Kei was truly smitten.  "I wish to keep seeing you if you want that."

 

"I would want that."  She responded softly as those lips captured hers once more.

 

XXX

 

**Club Dracaena**

 

Far more comfortable now, Akihito had decided to rest himself on the long booth now unaware of someone else until the smell of smoke drifted near to him.  Eyes opening up to take in, Asami placing his cigarette out, Akihito just shook his head in good humor.

 

"Now what is so amusing to you?"  Asami inquired as he took in Akihito's appearance in the red shirt.

 

His smirk was definitely in good humor right now.  "You are far better company than that of, Sakazaki.  Just a few seconds of him talking to me and I wanted to bash my skull in."

 

Golden eyes flashed with a feral anger at the mention of that name before he resumed his natural demeanor.  "I do know of him.  Sakazaki is that of a garden variety feral disease lying in wait."

 

Sniffing the air before chuckling, Akihito opened his eyes up to look at the man near to him.  "I think you are being much too kind about his description.  Even toxic waste has a better looking appearance then himself."

 

"Oh ho!  You are indeed correct in this."  His head turned towards to where Akihito's friends were.  "You are a wonderful dancer."

 

"Thanks.  Do you dance?"

 

"Not like this."  Asami could if he truly wanted to.  "Why?  Do you want me to join you out there?"

 

"Ha!  Not a chance.  I won't get my reputation ruined by a perverted old bastard such as yourself."  Akihito blurted out with finesse even as he accepted another drink.  "Besides, I don't know the Charleston."

 

Sliding closer, Asami enjoyed that the younger man didn't balk this time.  "In bed, you wouldn't be doing the Charleston, my fine kitten."

 

"I don't do men."  The subtle reminder was done once more.  "That bleach blonde manager here would do you with no problem.  I saw him checking you out with the look of love and lust."  Lifts his beer up to his lips for a drink.  "He would love to help satisfy you."

 

"Sudou is not my type."  Those hazel eyes constantly on him had his cock twitching.  "As for you, Akihito."  His hand practically ticked in its own ache of wanting to touch Akihito right now.  "It is you that I desire."

 

Trying to halt him from doing anything, Akihito leaned closer to him to make sure he really heard him.  "I know that hearing becomes affected with age, so allow me to repeat myself:  I'm not interested."  Moving back into his original position, he lifted his drink up to his lips.

 

Asami will see to that one soon enough.

 

XXX

 

Humming happily as she worked, Kristen really enjoyed her date with, Kei last night.  It was the most positive one she had ever been on so it had her feeling she was on cloud 9.  Still she wasn't about to get her hopes up even as she allowed whomever to enter after knocking on her office door.  

 

"Greetings.  I know we don't have an appointment, but I would love to have a moment of your time."  Greeted Asami cordially as he entered the office.

 

Indicating for him to sit down, Kristen felt foolish in having herself feel silenced for the moment.  "That is quite alright.  I don't normally allow it, but I am in a good mood today.  How may I help you?"

 

Bringing out the outdated advertisement, Asami handed it to her.  "I'm looking into acquiring your best photographer to take updated pictures of Sion.  As you can see, the older pictures are subpar."

 

It was honestly dated pictures of a club known to be the best in all of Japan.  "That is very true."  Placing the advertisement down, Kristen lifted her brow up to scrutinize him.  "I guess you wish to hire, Akihito for this."  

 

"I am most impressed by his photos.  He will far surpass even my expectations for what is required."  Having a feeling that both cousins shared what occurred here in her office, Asami has to assure her.  "It will all be strictly professional."

 

"Certainly it would be since he would have a couple of assistants with him."  Kristen stated instantly.  

 

"That is more than fine with me.  I do have some security precautions though to consider so in those photos, I'd like to have the cameras to be erased out."  

 

"Akihito always does this knowing how important it is for the business."  Kristen said as she watched the door open up once more for, Kei to enter.  "Good Afternoon."

 

Bowing to her, Kei smirked at her.  "Good Afternoon."  He handed a file over to Asami to examine.  "Your schedule."

 

Eyes lifting up from his scanning, Asami could just feel the sparks between those twos as he decided to speak up.  "Would he be available to come and shoot Sion on either Wednesday or Friday?  Afternoon of course."

 

Knowing his schedule by heart, Kristen stood up knowing it would be difficult to hail Aki upstairs when the music was on.  So excusing herself, she left out the back exit that led up to the studio upstairs.

 

Upstairs, Akihito was just shaking his hips around as he worked on his frames.  Somewheres behind him was a shy painter just admiring his form from the shadows before he spotted, Kristen coming up to give him a cheeky expression.  

 

"Hey Alistair.  Enjoying the view?"

 

Blushing, Alistair just turned away to go back to finish up his own painting.  Two years and he wanted to tell, Akihito how he felt, but knew he would be rejected.  He was so beautiful and he just looked like a way too skinny lump.  

 

Turning the volume down, Kristen waved at her cousin when he turned to face her.  "Hey.  You want to shoot a fancy club this Wednesday?  Of course the owner wants his cameras to be obscured.  What do say about that?"  

 

Knowing that it would obviously be an afternoon affair, Akihito nodded his head.  "Sure.  I can do that.  I'll just need a few people to help me out maybe."

 

"Great.  I'll tell him right away."  Turning around quickly, Kristen was trying to leave quickly to avoid the next question until his hand stopped her from moving.  "Yes?"

 

The oh so innocent act of hers now.  Akihito knew she was hiding something.  "Who is it and where is it?"  Suspicion laid thick in his voice.

 

Sighing seemed to release any tension in her spine for a bit.  "Asami Ryuichi.  Sion."

 

Blinking slowly, Akihito closed his mouth as he released a very loud, "FINE!!  But if that son of a bitch does anything that I deem shitty, I'm tearing his balls off before framing them."

 

"Tell him that part yourself.  You have a habit of getting away with it compared to myself."  Patting his shoulder, Kristen left quickly to head downstairs to tell, Asami the news.

 

As for Akihito he just cursed as he cranked up the music a bit more louder.  

 

  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Receiving his tour from Kirishima, Akihito nodded his head while asking as many questions as possible as he decided upon doing a test shot up towards the ceiling. After doing so, Akihito ran it by with him on the computer to give him one basic layout on what he could do with those cameras. 

"Honestly I do have another idea, but I'm certain your boss would rather give the go ahead to that." Akihito mentioned as a courtesy. He decided to keep his professionalism on today around that bastard while he performed this job. 

Kirishima thought about it knowing that, Asami would be coming down soon enough to observe this young man. "Asami-sama would most certainly do that. I will allow you and your crew to set up while I head upstairs. We will be around if you need anything."

"Thank you." Seeing him about to leave, Akihito stopped him. "I guess your date went well with my cousin. Please continue to make her happy. She's a great person."

Cracking a smile at this opportunity, Kirishima thought of the beauty that captured his heart. "Kristen is truly a wonderful person. I want to spend much of my free time with her. In truth, I didn't need to go into the office that day to hand, Asami-sama a schedule, I just had a desire to see her."

So the man is really taken in by her. "Well that's good to hear. She has been humming all this week."

"Will she kill you for talking about this to me?" Kirishima inquired suspiciously.

Laughing, Akihito put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Normally I wouldn't, but this time I am. Just keep her happy."

"I will do my best as she has already lifted my spirits since I met her." 

Seeing him depart, Akihito decided on his best options on this elite club. A club that honestly didn't need the advertisement. The owner was enough advertisement needed as he continued to do some more test shots even as a tech person came to approach him to see if he needed anything. That's when he decided to do the first instance of first shots before consulting with the owner. 

When Asami finally came down from his own business, he felt a mixture of amusement as well as erotism at how, Akihito laid on the floor shooting the ceiling. His imagination took flight as he watched the man angle himself slightly even before he moved up to his feet like a trained dancer. The boy was truly graceful even as he circled around to continue taking his shots even as he halted with one final shot of himself standing there.

"I'm guessing you are finally down here to see what I have so far." Akihito guessed deftly as he sauntered over to where his computer was to hook his camera up. "Your cameras are more noticeable when the lights are fully on. Though with the spotlights and such on, it does gleam off them. So I'm thinking of something to really cover them up in a much more tasteful fashion."

Sitting down beside the male, Asami practically tittered in his groin area at the proximity of the other as he watched, Akihito point things out with a pointer instead of his finger. The kid obviously hated smudge marks giving how perfect the screen appeared. "So why not blur it out?"

Akihito neighed at it. "Because in any other club it would be passable. I noticed with your ceiling that it looks like black diamonds without the gaudy texture of it being overdone." 

Appreciating the compliment, Asami watched as Akihito did a few things on his computer before noticing that the cameras were nothing more than mere black diamonds. "I can appreciate that very much."

"Mmmhmmm. Also I won't put it on a type of paper that will age the club to the point of 70's." Akihito threw him a wink. "It won't look anything like a Sucka-saki's dank ass pimped out club." Tongue sticking out, Akihito wanted to throw back a drink at that memory. "I hope I never step foot in that club again. My friends owe me big time."

Chuckling at the description of that other club, Asami stood up suddenly to keep their interaction professional. "In that case, I have another offer to extend to you. A professional one seeing that what I'm seeing so far is frankly positive." He paused for effect. "I have a penthouse that I need to be photographed. One that I'm interested in selling off along with a whole building at some point. It is really a small job, so it is a one person job quite honestly. After, I would love to have my other clubs also photographed. Nothing to be sold, I just want them advertised. I want them to be shown off by the best, and I see that you are the best." Lifting up a cigarette to his mouth, Asami inquired. "Are you interested?"

Nodding his head, Akihito could see that Asami could maintain a professional attitude with him. "I'm free this friday so I can shoot this penthouse for you."

"Excellent. I'll have Kirishima give you the address and the best time to arrive there." Giving him one final smile, Asami tilted his head to him before heading back up to attend to more business.

XXX

Friday came with Akihito entering a very spacious penthouse armed with his camera, and a very hearty whistle. Seeing Asami exit out of a room, Akihito had to mention something. "I have a feeling you park a helicopter on the roof."

"When it is needed." Smirking at the smaller male, Asami already enjoyed him here. Never had he let just anyone come here. 

Toeing his shoes off, Akihito came in further as he noted something suspicious about the place. "You live here. You aren't selling it."

"No I'm not selling it, but I honestly do want pictures of the place. Give the place some personality."

"Buy a plant then. Get a colorful image for the wall and not the drab ones you have up there now." Akihito waved his hand around. "It is a dull ass place."

Asami continued to smirk as he studied him. "Not at the present moment with you here. This is the most life it has had." Pushing away from the wall, Asami didn't really dare to get near him. "Still, I am paying you for the job, so please take pictures."

Rolling his eyes, Akihito took his camera out to do just that. As he snapped pictures he heard, Asami question him. "I've always loved photography. My dad was really into it before me. I guess you can say that it is in my blood."

"But it seems that you did something more with it. Does he hold any regret in stopping?" 

Akihito paused knowing that he was researched by this bastard. "Not really. He thought he wasn't talented enough to continue. He was afraid that it would be a dead end for me at first."

"Now I'm sure he is happy in knowing that isn't the case." Asami nodded his head. "I didn't follow my families path. I made my own path. In a way, you are doing the same for yourself. Even if you are following a path, you made it your own."

Touched by those words, Akihito smiled fondly at them. "Actually you are correct in that."

XXX

Exiting the gallery, Kristen smiled at Kei standing there beside his BMW as she closed up the place. "Glad I didn't feel like driving in today to get you to ask me out." 

Coming behind her, Kei waited till she finished locking up before she turned to give her a kiss. "I'm happy for that as well." Kissing her once more, Kei guided her to the vehicle. "Where to tonight?"

"I was planning on making something simple at home."

Seeing the shrug, Kei decided to head off to a restaurant instead. He'll cook for her one day soon.

XXX

Asami thought it would be nice to offer Akihito some sushi from his favorite restaurant as they waited for the Tokyo skyline to light up at night. Asami thought it was far too endearing to hear, Akihito have a desire to shoot it at that time as well, so he happily obliged. This penthouse had life in it as, Akihito suddenly woke up to go out to the terrace with his camera, and while he did that, Asami was enamored by the boy.

"Say! How often are you out here?" 

"Often enough." Leaning against the edge, Asami enjoyed the view himself of the skyline. "I can't tire of it."

Akihito placed his camera down. "I hear you. I often love going any place where I can find that perfect view."

"And capture it." Asami assumed.

"Whether in my head or with my trusty camera." Akihito leaned his back against the edge. "There are some days in which my favorite location gets changed simply due to how I'm feeling at the moment."

Knowing that he wasn't being flighty, Asami didn't tease him about that. "Perhaps one of your skyline photographs would be perfect inside this place." 

"We'll see what it develops." Akihito began to move towards the door. "Weird how I've been enjoying at least talking to you today."

Finding that to be a good sign, Asami prowled behind him as he followed him inside. He studied the man as he sat on the couch now. Akihito was now relaxed in how he sat. "I'm not entirely just about sex."

"Well you make it seem like it with the amount of times you've hit on me." Akihito countered as he now waited for him to sit to continue. "Right now though, I've been enjoying myself to the point of being very comfortable."

"Should you say such things to a man like myself?" Asami inquired as he noticed them actually closer now. Did he move or did he himself move? "I can be a predator at times."

Akihito smirked as he poked the man's large bicep with his index finger. "I think I'm fine right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Akihito answered unaware how their faces got closer. "I don't know anyone else that wears your brand of cologne."

Asami studied those lips as his face got closer. "Then you'll locate me no matter what."

Feeling those lips brush against his, Akihito will wonder why he didn't push him away. "Well it is a pleasant scent." 

"Glad you approve then." As predatory as ever, Asami closed the distance finally as his lips pressed against Akihito's. The slight intake of air from the younger one's nostrils, to how he released it in a shaky way as pressure was finally applied back to him. He finally captured this one. 

Akihito though pushed him away. "I'm a man. I love women." He declared with his usual fiery.

Dominating him once more, Asami brushed his lips against him once more. "Than you'll love what this man does to you." He countered very smugly as he possessed, Akihito. 

**Part 2 coming soon**   
I am almost sorry about the cliffhanger folks.


	7. Chapter 7

*Part 2*  Queue up that Romantic music folks!!

 

 

When did his pants and underwear come off him?  Akihito wondered through his hazy mind as the man he was with continued to capture his mouth.  That skilled tongue of Asami's doing things he didn't think possible for just a kiss.  It had him shamefully complaining when he began to pull away from him.  Seriously, he never had someone kiss him this fantastically before.  

 

Amused privately by how demanding this wild cat was with kissing him, Asami decided to use his free hands.  While one wrapped around easily around the smaller lithe body, he managed to tease the already hardened nub there.  As he did that, with his other hand he guided it down to slowly tease, Akihito's beautiful hardened cock.  His golden eyes went down to enjoy the pre-cum seeping out of the male.  

 

Circling his fingertip around the tip of his penis, Asami brought it up towards, Akihito's lips.  The hazel eyes were darkened with lust as he brushed his fingertip around, Akihito's plump swollen lips.  The man wasn't comprehending right now.  He was in his own world even as, Asami brought his lips back down to taste even more of the male's essence against him.  

 

Hips now gyrating, Akihito had never felt this type of lust from any girl he bedded before.  Slowly he moved them up to press against the larger man.  Both their erections were meeting, but Aki was protesting in his head that he was the one now unclothed.  

 

Pulling away, Asami moved down on the couch to bring Akihito's leg over so he can lay between them.  Hearing a slight protest about the clothes ratio, Asami removed his shirt before moving to kiss up Akihito's inner thigh.  The standing cock before him was angry now.  It had the desire like himself.  It also wanted its release.  So there he went, kissing.  

 

Akihito watched as that shirt was removed to reveal the upper torso of a god.  He was certainly cut, but not obnoxiously so.  "Maybe we shouldn't be....."  The protest died on his lips as he felt a mouth engulf him.  "Ahhhh!!"  The way that Asami suckled his cock at first had him arching his back up high.  "Fuck."  

 

Having a distinct feeling of doing that, Asami smirked as he considered other actions with his tongue along with his teeth.  Those hips of Akihito's weren't just bucking, they were gyrating once more.  "So needy."  He cooed.  

 

Feeling the most sensitive nerve being pressed upon by that demanding tongue, Akihito sucked in a strong piece of breath through his teeth.  He relaxed just for the merest of seconds till that tongue dragged against his slit.  "We should stop this."

 

"Why, when you are so enjoying this?"  

 

That bastard was enjoying this way too much.  Akihito knew it as that mouth engulfed him once more.  "Ah!"

 

Seeing the couch as utter nonsense right now, Asami stood up to swiftly lift up his kitten.  "Remove that shirt of yours."  

 

"Fuck you.  I want to stop this right now.  I'm a man.  A man."  Feeling Asami's mouth on his again, Akihito whimpered before an involuntarily moan escaped.  He felt himself being moved still.  Felt himself being tossed after awhile on top of a soft mattress as he looked at the man angrily.  "Baka!!"

 

Tempted into wanting to hear those words, Asami wanted to continue to gain more pleasure out of this feisty blonde.  His body taking over the much smaller one.  Him, removing Akihito's shirt entirely before possessing those hardened nubs with his mouth.  His other hand began to guide its way down toward the ring of muscle.  His golden eyes lifted up to swallow up that beautiful face.  

 

 _'Mines.'_   Asami declared inside his head in possessive need.  Mouth tracing down the firm skin.  Akihito's soft prying moans eliciting emotions he even never felt before.  

 

To feel his ass being lifted up, Akihito knew in the back of his mind he was already being prepared by how he was being stretched.  Fear and adrenaline was mixed in as a hardened mushroom tip pushed against him.  Eyes opening up slowly, Akihito felt it a dangerous mix as his eyes met his predators.  

 

The tip went in.  Not by much, but it did.  Akihito gasped at the foreign feeling till a fire started to consume him through his belly.  Why was he feeling like this with a man?  As more of that large member slid in, Akihito made a strangled sound, but still refused to tense.  Tension down there would be his enemy right now.  Still as that cock slid up to the point where even, Akihito knew was the other man's length, Aki groaned out as he gyrated his hips once more.

 

Asami closed his eyes against this newest sensation.  No one had ever done this with him before, and even he flopped down forward planting one hand near to, Akihito's excited face.  Meeting the man's movements, Asami was surprised when a kiss was planted on him.  A kiss that he intensified by wrapping his tongue around the other.  Soon Akihito's legs were wrapped around his waist as more hip gyrations were added bringing an orgasm to both of them at the same time.  

 

Breathing hard, Asami was still hard just as Akihito still is.  Turning him over on his stomach, there was no further instructions as Akihito lifted his ass up to accept more from him.  Spreading the rounded globes, Asami thrusted hard into Akihito.  

 

"Harder this time."  Akihito pleaded out as he gyrated towards him.  

 

"Yes, Kitten."  Asami accepted as he did as they both desired.  

 

Akihito was crying out louder and louder as a hand reached out him to jerk him off.  "Fuck yes.  Oh yeah."  Head going back, Akihito felt himself coming again.  "Oh god!"

 

Feeling the butt cheeks clenching, Asami let out a strangled sound as he was being milked to cum along with his lover.  As it happened, Asami knew he located his match.  

 

Watching Asami lay down on his back, Akihito saw how hard the man still was.  "What the fuck did you take?"

 

"Nothing.  I just found something worth my time."  Asami honestly said as he watched the other man hesitate.  "Sit on me."

 

Very slick from all the cum inside of him, Akihito was very willing to do just that.  "Perverted bastard."

 

Touching the hardness before him, Asami smirked.  "Stop complaining when you want me just as much."

 

XXX

 

In the morning, Asami woke up to an empty bedside.  Getting up, he saw that the shirt was already gone.  Wondering if he was still here, he left his bedroom to search for the younger male to find him missing.  The only thing that he did find was a tiny note.

 

**This will never be repeated between us ever again.  I'll still do the job that I was hired for, but this isn't what I do for extras.**

 

**Takaba Akihito.**

 

Eyes narrowing, Asami glanced out the window.  How incorrect that boy was about him.  

 

XXX

 

His shower was indeed long when he returned home.  It was all to try to erase last night off him, but it couldn't remove the love marks from him.  Akihito felt such pain in his lower region.  Never in his life had he done an all night session with such gusto.  It felt thrilling and all that much more embarrassing since it happened with a man. 

 

The way he slipped out of bed like that of a snake.  He knew he wouldn't be able to walk out of there properly.  His legs protested.  So he knew as he reached for his shirt and continued to crawl past the door.  He crawled all the way to the living room to where the remaining parts of his clothing were.  He put them on while going for a pad of paper to write to Asami.  

 

This couldn't be repeated again.

 

He was his client after all.  

 

He was a man.  

 

He was a client.  

 

There was such shame as he left that penthouse.  At how he passed by the bodyguards posted there.  How much did they hear?  Even when he was downstairs and passed by, Kirishima he noticed an actual stunned expression in those eyes.  

 

Now at home, Akihito felt such humiliation in what he did.  He wasn't gay nor was he bi-sexual, but he slept with a formidable man.  Something that his own penis twitched in thought of.  Aki cursed at the betrayal until he heard his phone to see that it was, Ai.  He lifted his phone up to his ear to speak to her.  He was happy for the distraction.  

 

XXX

 

Two mornings from the day that Takaba Akihito left his apartment with that note, Asami did receive a notification that the advertisement will be done in a very timely manner.  Having the appointment set with the young male, Asami did look forward to that day.  

 

As for now, Asami was going through the morning paper.  The business section was already reviewed while, Kirishima will later make some notations according to his specifications.  His next section just happened to be the entertainment section.  Not like he paid attention to any of the local gossip.  He just paid attention to some of the other clubs.  Perhaps to some of the politicians believing that they were celebrities.  Those were usually interesting for later blackmail.  Normally they are usually actually having affairs with models or actresses.  This time however, Asami had his expression narrow.  

 

There in the background of one photograph was, Akihito with an up and coming actress sharing a kiss.  Nothing was noted until he flipped the page to find them sharing a meal together in different outfits.  Rising himself up, Asami decided to get out of the penthouse.  He had some business to conduct.

 

  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Asami finally had his way with Akihito. A night that Aki won't soon forget. Now that Akihito has left and didn't want a repeat of this happening again, what will Asami do? Also what will Asami do after seeing pictures of Aki with an actress?

Confusion marred Akihito's features as he swore he heard sounds on the other side of his bedroom door.  Approaching his door cautiously with a weapon in hand, he prepared himself to strike just after he opened the door, but having the door open by the offender had his jaw dropping down.  

 

"What the hell is your problem?  I didn't invite you in my place bastard."  Dropping his weapon of choice down, Akihito tried to move past him, but felt his body meet up with his own bed.  "Seriously, what the fuck?"

 

Tossing the paper on the silvery-blonde, Asami asked him firmly.  "And the meaning of this?"

 

Seeing the picture of the both times he went out with Ai-chan, Akihito blinked.  "I went out on a date with her.  I am allowed to."  Throwing the paper back at the other man, he got up.  "Get out of my place!  I'll see you at the appointed meeting and not before.  We are merely client and businessman for now on."

 

Placing him down easily on the bed, Asami put himself over the smaller form.  "I didn't agree to that.  You did.  You are my property...."

 

"Property?!?  What the hell do you think I am?  I'm not some sort of commercial lot here.  I'm a human being.  I have thoughts and feelings.  That night shouldn't of freaking happened.  All right!!"  Trying to push him off himself, Akihito grunted.  "What the hell are you?  A tank?"

 

Ignoring him, Asami pressed on.  "You are mines and only mines."

 

Akihito couldn't believe the nerve of this man.  Property?  "Am I supposed to be just a slave to your dick?"  Honestly that sounded really wrong in his own head.  "Well screw you asshole.  My contract with you doesn't extend to that type of thing.  We did it once.  ONCE!  That is all."

 

XXX

 

Getting off on Aki's floor, Kristen walked down the hall before rounding the corner to reveal, Kei and the other one called Suoh, standing at her cousin's door.  First alarm hit her till she figured Asami was just in there for a private chat until she heard, Akihito's strong cry of protest.

 

Rushing forward to get into the apartment, she was blocked from entering making her step back to level both men with a murderous glare.  "You can defend yourselves, but how well are you defending yourself from a woman who is on a full on rage right now?"

 

Suoh responded to her question.  "Asami-sama ordered us not to let anyone pass."

 

Her eyes went to, Kei.  "Guess that means that you and I are through then."  

 

Opening the door up for her, Kirishima will handle it with the boss as he let her pass through.  Seeing Suoh giving him an almost amused look on his own face, Kei just smirked.  "She's already the best thing in a long time."

 

"I can see that.  She already has gained your sweet spot in such a short time."  Suoh grinned at his friend and co-worker.

 

XXX

 

Lips now swollen from the broken kiss, Akihito's eyes blazed at the man.  "Stop.  Just stop this now, Asami.  Will you get it through your thick skull that I'm not a piece of property."

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Asami heard the sound of heels clicking into the room, followed by his cousin giving him a deathly serious stare.  He was a man who faced every bad element without a single fear, and even though he didn't fear this woman, he did slightly worry about his chances with Akihito were.

 

There was her cousin in a compromising position.  Him in his jeans and not shirt on.  Lips swollen.  His eyes in between pleasure, fear, and anger right now.  Then there was Asami Ryuichi.  A man in a impeccable three piece suit.  Powerful.  Deadly looking right now.  Predatory as he loomed over her cousin.  This wasn't just a simple exchange.  

 

"Asami-sama.  I want you to leave right now.  We'll be at the meeting at the time allotted.  We are always punctual."  Kristen informed him as she placed herself into the meeting.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of business to discuss with my own client.  Please have a good day."

 

Asami was impressed in how flawlessly she delivered her statement.  There was no wavering whatsoever.  She was formidable to show that if he did cause issue, she would counter him at every turn.  It had him rising himself up to stand before them both.  "I look forward to that meeting then.  Good day to you both."

 

It was as if nothing occurred in how he treated the whole episode between them.  Akihito raised himself up slightly to see him leave his apartment.  He began to sigh in relieve to know he was safe with his cousin.  "Thank goodness you came."

 

"Do I have something to learn about this exchange right now?"  Kristen's same attitude from before was still present.  "Because I feel that it is."

 

Akihito knew he couldn't hide it.  "Fine!  I had a one night stand with him.  I shouldn't of done it.  It happened because he acted human.  I can't believe I did it because he is a man.  Go ahead and yell at me."

 

Loosening up, Kristen sat down.  "Well that is something to process.  You had sex with a dude."

 

When she spoke like that, Akihito hoped that she didn't start talking in more jargon.  She often started to when she was trying to be ultra-sarcastic.  "It was unexpectant, but it did happen."

 

Seeing his discomfort, Kristen shook him gently as he teased him.  "Soooooo......  What's it like?"

 

"Ugh."  Getting up to get some coffee for himself, Akihito wanted to tear his hair out.  "I made a mistake!"

 

Following him, Kristen nodded her head.  "Of course you did.  You had sex with a client.  You broke your rule.  Why did you break it and with a guy?"

 

"Hard to honestly say, Kris.  I just was actually having a really decent time speaking to him and stuff.  Next thing I know we are kissing and having sex.  I tried to stop it twice, but not well enough because I allowed it to happen."  Akihito told her as he turned around to face her.  "I never thought this way about a guy.  After I woke up, I had nothing but regret so I left his place and wrote a note saying I want this to be a professional relationship only."

 

"Well I see he took it great."  

 

"I'm property to him.  So I'm like a material possession to him."  Making a rude sound, Akihito went to his fridge to find something to make.  "That shit doesn't fly with me."  

 

"So I see that you went out on a date with an actress."  

 

Grinning at her teasing tone, Akihito placed his eggs on the counter.  "Twice.  She is so sweet and funny.  She is also very warm.  I have another date with her soon so I'm excited.  We are thinking of something far more low key this time.  Something where we don't have cameras in our faces."

 

"Good idea."  Sitting down, Kristen propped her chin in the palm of her hand.  "Anything else you want to tell me?"

 

XXX

 

Their boss was truly not in a pleasant mood and the proof was right there in the warehouse.  While Kirishima and Suoh could always judge each level of how and why, Asami would get this way, this time it was the worst.  

 

After Takaba Akihito spurned him after one night, they never thought that this would transpire.  Asami acted like they had been lovers for years instead of mere hours.  

 

Asami had ordered them to slash each mans knees.  Tear them apart practically piece by piece.  It only had a couple of the veteran guards that worked for Asami to actually become green in their own faces.  It was that brutal until their deaths were finally ordered.  

 

This had Kirishima wiping his glasses off in hopes that no blood even reached there.  As for Suoh, he handed Asami his jacket that was free of blood.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito grunted at where the meeting was changed to.  He will kill Asami now for this, but he couldn't.  Somehow the guy knew to change it in a way to know when, Kristen wouldn't be available.  What was worse was that now he had to be dressed up a bit more since he was in a restaurant now.  

 

Stepping in his eyes met Kirishima's prompting him to wonder if he had anything to do with this.  Did he trick his cousin into telling him her schedule?  It also had him stalking over to where, Asami sat like the King himself as he waited his servant.  

 

Still he had to remain professional as he stood in front of the table.  "Asami-san.  I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

 

Raking his eyes leisurely over that sensual form in front of him, Asami couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips.  "You haven't at all, Takaba.  Do sit down."

 

Sitting down, Akihito didn't wish to eat with the bastard, but knew it would be a given as the waiter approached them both to ask for his drink order.  After he departed, Akihito turned his head to the bastard.  "Shall we?"

 

"Not yet.  As much as I am anxiously seeing what you have done, I will discuss other business with you.  Some profitable business."  Asami raised his glass towards his lips.  "You have been in lunch meetings before, have you?"

 

"I have."  Just not with perverts.  "All right.  We'll have lunch then."

 

Pleased that he can spend time with the young male, Asami wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

 

After an hour and a half went by, Akihito presented him with the photos of Sion.  He wasn't surprised that his client wasn't about to show his emotions whatsoever about how he felt about them.  He just asked him to repeat something since he couldn't hear it.  So he did.  After Asami swore he couldn't, Akihito came closer just to feel a hand around his waist pulling him closer.

 

"I don't conduct business this way.  Hands off."  Akihito asserted firmly.  

 

Asami ignored that for the time being as he pointed out the photos in front of him in the advert.  "These are true elegance.  This is why I want you to do this with all my clubs.  I know each one has their own element.  An element that you will find within yourself to elicit."  Letting go of his waist, Asami continued.  "I am also renovating a large hotel.  I will need you for that too.  I don't want a regular photographer to do it.  I want the best."

 

"A hotel as well?"  

 

"Indeed."  He had no true intention of letting this one go anytime soon.  If he had to, he'll buy everything around for this one, just to keep him busy by his side.  "What do you say?"

 

Sliding a bit away, Akihito also had to pull something out of his case to show.  "This is the extra thing I wanted to show you."

 

Seeing his penthouse with brand new eyes, Asami felt his groin twitch.  Akihito brought more life with him than anyone he has ever met.  Turning his face towards the young man he felt stunned without betraying it on his face.  Still Akihito had to notice something.

 

"Yeah your eyes say it all."  Leaning back now to act all cocky, Akihito brought his drink up to his lips.  "I had something delivered to your lobby today."

 

"What did you deliver?"

 

"Well besides you needing some type of castration device for the stunt you pulled on me in my apartment that one day, it is something of a surprise that I know you'll enjoy."  

 

Not to be out-cockied, Asami leaned over towards him.  "A naked picture of yourself?  Oh kitten there is no need for you to do that when you can come over at any time."

 

"You are too full of yourself you perverted bastard.  The only person who will see me naked will be my future wife one day."  Akihito promised himself.  

 

Going through the photos to distract himself from what Akihito just said, Asami was already thinking of ways of winning over his kitten.

 

XXX

 

Approaching her door at nine in the evening, Kristen paused to see Kei holding up some take out boxes in front of him.  "You heard my stomach rumbling the whole of Tokyo?"

 

Chuckling, Kei kissed her when she arrived at the door.  "No, but when your last text was in exclamation marks showing your anger, I knew I had to appease you."

 

"Yeah well, I had to deal with the under handed cutthroats today trying to steal people from underneath me."  She turned her body towards him once they were fully inside.  "How was Akihito at the meeting?  He didn't want to say anything."

 

"He got a huge contract from Asami-sama.  The thing is that I believe he blames me for you being so busy today and why the venue got changed."  Placing the food down, Kei shook his head.  "I've honestly never seen my boss act like this with anyone before."

 

"Akihito wants to marry and have kids.  He doesn't want a relationship with a man."  Kristen informed him as they sat down.  "Your boss will need to understand this."

 

"The dream.  Well I want to have the same thing."

 

Kristen sighed heavily.  "Well then Asami will be proud that a man like you wants to be his then."  

 

Having a noodle thrown at her, Kristen giggled before tossing one back at Kei.

 

XXX

 

Asami stood there in his chair with a whiskey in one hand and a Dunhill in the other.  In front of him was the photograph that was framed for where he would like to place it.  Right now, he placed it in front of him on the floor propped up so he could admire it.  He admired it for so long that he simply picked up his phone to dial a number.  

 

"Takaba."

 

Just to hear that voice, Asami placed his glass down to hopefully concentrate.  "I know this is outside my terrace, but it doesn't even feel like it at the same time.  You have a true talent, Akihito."

 

"I do my best.  That scenery is breathtaking.  I mean it isn't in my top ten, but it is pretty great."  Akihito had a sniff kinda laugh over the line.  "I've been to places before, but nothing beats home."

 

"I couldn't agree with you more."  He smiled thoughtfully as he continued to look at the photograph.  "You mentioned at one point while you were here, that you did underwater photos."

 

"I did and some are in the gallery.  I do have a private collection of my own."  

 

Swearing he could hear clothes rustling on his end, Asami hoped it was something tawdry.  "That's to be expected."  

 

Hearing a long sigh, Akihito asked, "Is this all you called me about?"

 

"I was tempted into coming over there."

 

"Don't bother when I know what you would be planning."  Akihito sounded odd as background sounds were heard. 

 

"Scared?"

 

"Pfft.  No.  Just cautious around a perverted old man."  

 

Hearing more sounds, Asami felt very curious now.  "Now what are you doing over there all alone?  So many sounds."  Hearing a familiar sound had his groin twitching more.  "Are you undressing for me, Akihito?"

 

"No.  I'm just cleaning up around my place.  I do that a lot.  I do have an upcoming date in a day or two."  Akihito informed him casually.  "With someone I hope to have a future with."

 

Eyes glinting dangerously, Asami almost shattered his glass in his hand.  "Nothing is set in stone there.  Also you can have a future with the same sex."

 

Riotous laughter was heard over the line before he calmed himself.  "This is Japan.  You know how that stuff is viewed.  Also I don't see you as the type who wants to help change diapers."  Laughing some more, Akihito could be heard dropping something on the ground.  "I mean I'm all for love of all types, but even I know that this concept isn't freely open in our own society."

 

"I don't give a damn about that kind of thing when it comes to what I desire though."  Asami countered back seriously.

 

Akihito was silent for some time before he spoke again.  "Yeah that may be so, but I don't see you wanting to be tied down to someone for long.  You are the love 'em and leave 'em type guy.  Even I'm tired of that shit.  I was already tired of it a long time back.  It gets old too quickly.  I mean...  How can you remain satisfied with that for a long period of time?"

 

"How can you be satisfied with one person for a long time?"  

 

"Spoken like a true player, Asami."  Akihito said coldly.  "While you are admittedly pretty great in bed, that shit wouldn't satisfy me for a long time.  I want that true love that can last through anything.  Where I can take the good and the bad with them, and still love them.  You may think I'm being stupid here, but I can frankly see a lot through my viewfinder.  This includes people who wear contacts.  While most may not see it, I can see that faint edging around the iris."  

 

Asami thought about it as he glanced back at the photograph.  "Have you ever been in love before, Akihito?"

 

"No, but I'm beginning to know the feeling."

 

His eyes widened at the thought of the fiery blonde in love with that useless woman.  As he thought of losing that male, he almost didn't hear the question.  "No I haven't."

 

"That's a pity, Asami.  Still, it isn't too late to fall in love for anyone.  Maybe one day you'll get your chance."  Akihito assured him in a nice way.  

 

"Maybe."  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes enter the mix...

Feeling an arm snake around his shoulders, Sudou shook off the offending male's arm as he offered him a seething glare.  A glare that only gave the other a chuckle as he brought him closer towards him.  "Knock it off, Sakazaki.  I'm not in the mood."  

 

Nipping at the pretty male beside him, Sakazaki quickly grabbed his hand to drag him off to where he wanted to speak more privately.  "You haven't been in the mood for three months straight, Sudou."

 

Trying to stop the taller man from dragging him, Sudou felt himself being tossed into the snakes den as he landed on the questionable couch.  "That's because of a certain photographer.  Asami has been taken by him ever since he laid eyes on him at my club."

 

Sitting down beside the other male, Sakazaki took joy in putting the other on his lap before securing him.  "Oh yes.  I met this Takaba Akihito once here.  I can tell a natural blonde when I see it."  

 

Hitting his hand to stop him from touching his hair, Sudou tried to get off his lap.  "Fuck off!!  I'm all natural."

 

"Uh uh.  Remember I've seen you naked.  I know that you aren't natural."  Nipping at the other male's neck, Sakazaki unzipped the other's pants.  "Remember when you forgot to wax down there.  I saw you in your natural state.  All dark and..."

 

"Quiet up you jerk!  I know that Asami and myself belong together."  Feeling himself being free of his confines, Sudou knew that he'll just end up bent over once more.  

 

Bringing him up to pull his pants down, Sakazaki brought his penis out as well to begin preparing the other's hole.  "Well I could help to get that little photographer out of the way for you.  Have Asami look at him differently.  Once he does, I'm certain he'll come to your side."  Guiding the other down on his cock, Sudou gave out a feminine type of squeak.  "I'll work out the details as we go.  I just know that he would be fun to play with."

 

"Oh if you can do that and Asami could look at me differently, I'll admire you."  

 

Having the man bounce off his cock, Sakazaki enjoyed having this little fun as he plotted a little.

 

XXX

 

6:15 am Sunday

 

Kissing Kristen on the lips to tell her to continue sleeping while he got ready for work, Kei slipped inside the bathroom for his shower.  Smile on his face as he stepped underneath the spray of water.  They finally took their next step last night.  He was in love with her and already he knew that she was the one he wanted to be with for a long time.

 

As for Kristen, she laid back on her side before deciding to take his pillow towards her.  Taking in his scent, she smiled in bliss.  Her first time with someone ever, and she knew she made the best decision in her life.  

 

Kei is the most thoughtful, kind, efficient, sexy, intelligent, funny male with the driest humor.  Something she didn't mind.  Because while she got it immediately, she loved how others just scratched their heads baffled by it.  It was dry humor, but very sophisticated.  Kei was nothing but a class act, and he loved her back.  

 

The thought had her grinning as she laid there until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.  So she looked over her shoulder to find a very grouchy beautiful woman with jet black hair, and over use of dark make-up staring her down.  "Who are you?"

 

Hip cocking to the other side, the woman made a very rude sound.  "I should be the one asking you this since you are in my bedroom."

 

Sitting up while maintaining the covers over her nakedness, Kristen asked.  "What are you talking about?  This is Kirishima Kei's place and he lives alone."

 

"No he doesn't.  How should I know this?  I should know this because I'm his wife, Rinka."

 

Hearing that declaration, Kristen decided to tell her what she was told.  "He said he is divorced."

 

"We aren't divorced.  We are still married, whore.  He probably just told you this to get you into bed with him."

 

Hearing the door open up from the bathroom, Kristen turned her head towards Kei.  "Is this your wife?"

 

To hear the pain in her voice, Kei stepped towards her till Rinka raised her voice causing him to rear his head towards her.  "Never call her that again.  Kristen is everything great that has happened to me."

 

Undeterred, Rinka brought her bags into the closet.  "No matter.  We are still married.  So pay your playmate so we can continue with our life.  I can forget this discretion."  

 

Picking up her clothes, Kristen quickly threw on all her clothes as Kei was distracted with, Rinka.  As she went to the door to open it she was stopped by him.  "Don't.  Just don't."

 

"Kristen please."

 

"You told me you're divorced and you aren't?  Why did you lie to me?"  Turning to face him, Kristen shook her head.  

 

"Would you of given me a chance if I told you I am separated from her?"  Kei ventured a guess with her until the sound of high heels came from behind to toss money at, Kristen's face.  "What the hell is your problem?"

 

Studying the money on the ground as tears continued to flow, Kristen opened the door behind her.  "I would of still given you a chance.  At least it would of been honest."  Choking on the flow of tears now, Kristen left the apartment to rush to the elevator.  

 

XXX 

 

Akihito waited for the elevator to open for him to march through, Asami's office doors.  Seeing Asami at his chair and Kirishima standing before it, Akihito went right up to Kirishima and delivered a well placed hit against the side of his face.

 

"You mother fucking bastard!  You slept with my cousin just for her to find out that you are still married!!  What's worse is that your fucking wife calls her a whore and throws money in her face."  Akihito shouted at him as he continued to vent.  "My cousin is the best dang person around and you were lucky to have her."  Pointing at him, Akihito cursed violently before saying the last statement.  "Never ever get near her again or else I'll kill you."

 

Looking over the entire situation at hand, Asami sighed as he spoke calmly.  "Kirishima.  Ice your cheek.  Akihito, please stay behind for a little while so we may speak."  Removing himself from behind his desk, Asami went to his door to close and lock it.  

 

"Did you know about that situation?"  

 

"He only informed me of their separation."  Asami wandered over towards him.  "I assumed his divorce was final when he mentioned he was divorced to your cousin."

 

"Yeah well my cousin is not in the best of spirits right now.  I only left her just to do this.  I gotta get back to her."  Honestly with the late night phone calls with this man, Akihito didn't want to left alone with him at all right now.  "I'm certain I'll see you some time during tonight."

 

That left some hope for Asami.  "Meaning?"

 

Akihito smiled at him.  "The private party being held here tonight.  That is being held by the production, Ai is in.  I'm her guest, so that means I'll be here tonight."

 

Meeting those hazel eyes, Asami smirked almost deviously.  Almost.  "In that case, I'm certain to see you then."

 

The promise held there had Akihito shudder as he remembered that voice speaking to him during that one night.  "I'm certain of that."  Why did he hold his own promise to that man?  

 

XXX

 

Knocking into someone in the coffee shop, Kristen apologized as she nervously glanced up towards a professional looking man in spite of the day.  Perhaps she should of waited till Aki returned from his errand for him to get something, but she was really dying to grab a guilty pleasure right now.

 

"I-I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to."

 

Pushing his glasses up, the male studied the woman wearing jeans that hugged the curves of her very well, saw the grey sweater that was obviously not for the outside world, and beautiful hair that was hanging limp.  The woman had evidently been crying due to the evidence seen on her make-up free face, but it didn't distract to show him how beautiful she truly is.  "It is quite all right.  It was a simple accident."

 

"Miss Sloan, what would you like today?"  The girl behind the counter questioned in a caring voice.

 

Turning towards the girl, Kristen just spoke simply.  "You have an excellent memory of mines and my cousin's guilty pleasures.  Well I'll take those to go.  Also make my drink a double."  

 

Watching her reach for her card, the male brought his card out instead.  "Place it on mines.  Also I'll have a coffee with a regular muffin."

 

"Please, I can't let you pay for mines.  I'm more than capable of doing so."  Kristen objected as she turned to the man.  

 

"I can see that you are, but today I want to treat you.  I have a feeling we shall meet again.  Then you can pay me back by paying for my coffee."  Smiling at her, he adjusted his glasses on him.  "My name is Kuroda Shinji."

 

"My name is Kristen.  I am aware you know my last name by what Gemma just called me."

 

Seeing the broken smile, Kuroda watched as her order was placed on the counter.  "I guess that this is when we part ways for now."

 

Seeing her order too, Kristen picked it up.  "It is.  Thanks for this, but I'm gonna owe you for seven coffees now and five muffins to break even."

 

Loving the fact she knew her math, Kuroda helped open the door up for her as she left the place.  He'd have to do some research on her when he reached his office.  

 

XXX

 

_"Say hi to Ai-chan for me when you see her.  She's a really nice person."  Kristen told him as he left her apartment._

 

In all honesty, Akihito felt bad for leaving her for the second time that day, but she did have a point.  What more could he do in one day?  She knew that he cared about her, so that was enough for her.  Still he told her to call him if she needed anything.  Something she rolled her eyes at before lifting the corner of her mouth up for a smile.  A genuine one.  

 

 _"I'll be fine.  In all honesty, I know that Kei does care about me as funny as it may sound right now."  Kristen said to him._  

 

He hoped so for the guy to get his own wife to divorce him for real.  Akihito actually liked the guy for his cousin.  Kirishima wasn't lying about how he felt about his cousin.  He could see that the man really loved her truly.  He was probably afraid of something.

 

Though weren't they all in some way?

 

Right now Akihito was dancing with Ai, and he loved her infectious smile.  Though he couldn't say much about her less then desirable dance moves.  Still he kept with her so he wouldn't insult her.  As he danced with her, he was aware of how a pair of eyes were on him.  A pair of eyes he didn't want to locate with his own or they would spell trouble for him.  

 

Though he was soon pulled away as, Ai was.  Akihito found himself wandering around till he was escorted to one of the VIP rooms by Suoh.  Entering there was Asami appearing like a lounging large cat eyeing up his next meal.  A meal that came closer, but didn't sit down just yet.  

 

"My girlfriend is not too far off from here."

 

Asami was not even concerned by that as he continued to view what he desired.  "Sit."

 

Rolling his eyes, Akihito sniffed the air.  "I'm not a fucking dog."

 

"No you aren't.  You are nothing but a sexy kitten."  Reaching out to grab him, Asami had him placed flushed against him.  "Now behave.  I've missed you."

 

Against the hard chest, Akihito tried to push himself away from him.

 

XXX

 

She already knew who it was when he rung up to her apartment, so why was she just lingering her hand at the doorknob?  Hearing the careful knocking at her door once more, Kristen unlocked the door to allow him entrance.  "Kei."

 

It made his heart ache to see her like this.  "I'm the cause of this."

 

"Well you were trying to get with this."  Acting all full of herself, Kristen deflated instantly.  "Who am I fooling?  I have never been that cocky."

 

"That isn't untrue though."  Kei closed the gap to bring her in his arms.  "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I fell for you."

 

Hearing his phone going off, Kristen heard him curse making her move back.  "Will she be living at your place?"

 

"Yes."  Placing his phone on silent, Kei put the phone back in his pocket.  "She refuses to budge.  So I have resorted in staying elsewhere in the building."

 

Moving away from him, Kristen groaned as she thought about this.  "I can't be the other woman even if you don't love her.  I can't."

 

"Kristen you know I don't love her."

 

"I know that.  I feel you don't, but I keep hearing those words in my head."  She wanted to rip her ear drums out.  "I just can't erase it."

 

Closing the distance, Kei wrapped her up in his arms to comfort her while hating his insane wife right now.

 

XXX

 

On his back as his pants were now removed, Akihito was moved back up to straddle Asami's lap.  Hands around the strong neck, Akihito could only gaze at those golden eyes for a fraction of a second before they engaged in a passionate display of kissing.  

 

Asami's hand pumping his erection, Akihito brought a hand down himself to give the other the same service as their tongues wrapped around one another.  Aki moaned as a finger entered from behind to stretch him, and there was so much welcome abandon now from him as he pulled his hand away.

 

"Now.  I want it now.  Fuck me, Asami."  

 

Each late night call equated to this.  Akihito was always without his clothes after each hang up.  His hand pumping his erection until his stomach and bed was almost coated in nothing but him.  All because of this man here.  

 

Hands on those hips, Asami watched Akihito's face as he guided him up and down on his cock.  The glistening sweat.  The hardened nubs.  The pure erotic expression his kitten held only for him had him entirely grateful that the wildcat chose that moment to kiss him with reckless passion once more.  

 

Takaba Akihito was really his drug.  

 

"You really are so sexy, my Akihito."  

 

Arching his back, Akihito cried out at hearing that voice.  "Fill me up inside."

 

Eyes wide, mouth claiming what was rightfully his, Asami quickly switched positions to show this man he truly was owned by him.  The way that Akihito smiled at being taken had him wondering.  "Do you really want children one day?"

 

"Yes.  I want to be a dad."  Akihito answered as he gyrated his hips.  "Trying to get me pregnant here, Bastard?  Well tough!  I'm a guy."

 

"If I could, I would."  Asami breathed out as he felt his stomach shot with hot cum.  

 

Feeling his cavity get filled up, Akihito smiled at the feeling as a pair of lips claimed him again.  "Sexy asshole."

 

"Get rid of her.  You and her don't belong together.  I can see it plainly."  Asami breathed into his ear.  "You are mines, Akihito.  Stop wasting your time."

 

Feeling upset by those words, Akihito pushed the man away.  "Baka!!  Just because she doesn't treat me like a possession doesn't mean we don't belong together.  Get to know the person before you can judge her so harshly."  Grabbing his clothes he begun to place them on.  "I know I'm not perfect here since I'm between two feelings here, but at least I know she is a great person."

 

Moving to take his hand, Asami stopped him.  "So you do feel something more for me."

 

"Fucking smug bastard.  I won't say shit about that."  Refusing to admit anything, Akihito just tried to push him away.

 

Not willing to give, Asami secured his arms around the smaller frame.  "You have feelings for me."  He repeated in order to cement this in between them.

 

Piercing stare meeting another, Akihito refused to back down.  "Not like you would ever admit that.  So what is the point of me saying anything?"  

 

Why should he though?  Asami knew he would win.  "You want me no matter what."

 

Pushing away, Akihito shook his head.  "Fuck off."  This was it.  He had to leave.  Screw Asami.  "This didn't happen at all between us and won't again."

 

"You wanted that before, and look what happened."  

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Akihito had to remain firm now this time.  "Well this time I mean it.  I want a relationship with someone who can willingly tell me how they feel.  I don't want someone to make me feel manipulated after it's over with."  

 

"Do I make you feel this way?  I don't believe I do."  

 

His laugh was mocking as he looked back towards a man who shouldn't exist at all.  Even male models had flaws in their freaking skin and bodies.  Still as he remained flawless in looks alone, Akihito knew his personality had too many flaws in it.  "Yes, Asami.  You actually do."  

 

To hear the saddened voice before the male left the room had Asami actually pause to contemplate if that was actually true.  For someone to make him consider something so severely made him feel flawed.  

 

Vulnerable.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it is best never to mess with Aki. 
> 
> You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I proofed this the best as possible with my limited eyeball strength. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.

It had been a week since the party where Asami exchanged any words with Akihito.  There were no returned phone calls to each message he sent.  While Akihito photographed his businesses, he had nothing scheduled with him at the time being.  So this left Asami quietly fuming.  

 

As if that wasn't enough, even Kirishima had his own frustrations with Rinka being a constant pain to not only him, but even Kristen.  To find that she harassed Kristen at her place of business had Kei fuming.  He confronted Rinka about this.  Demanded that she sign the papers, but all it ended up doing was turn her nose up at him.  It felt humiliating.  

 

"Your bitch of a wife still giving you trouble?"  

 

Kirishima droned inside of his head.  That woman was the death of him.  "She is."  He needed to sway away from this subject.  "How about Takaba-san?"

 

That had Asami pressing his pen down too hard.  "He refuses to speak to me now."  He'll need to do something else different to make himself speak more volumes to his kitten.

 

"With all due respect, I don't think having someone considering the other a possession a great way of having him by your side."  Kirishima stated with his usual clarity.  "I'm certain you understand this."

 

Asami understood as they drove to the underground parking.  After he exited the vehicle, entered Sion, and rode the elevator, Asami and Kirishima faced a serious Suoh with an envelope in his hands.  

 

"What is that in your hands, Suoh?"  Asami inquired as he stepped closer to the man.

 

Suoh knew he wasn't about to enjoy this.  He didn't even enjoy it as he saw them.  "These were dropped off by someone who didn't do a great job of disguising themselves.  I already viewed the footage and could make out the person clearly."  He handed the envelope over to Asami.

 

Opening up the envelope, Asami began to fume as he viewed each photograph.  "We are going to the car now."  

 

"Yes, Asami-sama."  Both Kirishima and Suoh said at the same time as they followed him back into the elevator.

 

XXX

 

Seeing his door opening up and Asami coming towards him had Akihito unable to even form even a single word as an envelope was flying through the air hitting him square in the face.  

 

Anger and confusion was marked over his face as Akihito opened up the envelope just to place his hand over his mouth and rush quickly into his bathroom to throw up the contents of his breakfast into the toilet.  

 

"Guess you really didn't hate him after all to garner him such attention."  

 

The heat in those words.  The constant rolling in his stomach from that day he didn't wish to remember again, Akihito got up to rinse his mouth out before turning around to head towards his private little studio.  He ignored the two behemoths in the living room even as he came back to slam a small recorder into Asami's chest.  

 

"Get the fuck out of my apartment and don't you fucking bother me again.  Listen to this and I hope the fuck you understand the full fucking picture asshole."  Akihito gritted out.  "GET OUT!!!"

 

Kirishima picked up the pictures as soon as they were in the bathroom and what he could see was the bigger picture already.  So whatever was on that recorder might spell someone's doom.  

 

"Fine."  Turning on his heel, Asami left the apartment with the recorder in hand.  

 

All three went downstairs to the waiting vehicle where they didn't leave just yet as Asami turned on the recorder to hear the first of Akihito's sarcastic voice over it.  

 

XXX

 

***Flashback - Club Shinjuku - Three days ago***

 

_The moment he walked into the club, Akihito knew it wasn't at all renovated at all.  So deciding this was a shit job he began to turn around only to face a couple of goons.  "What the hell is this?"_

 

_"The boss wants to talk to you."  Stated Big Ape Number 1_

 

_Akihito stepped back from them wondering which route would be the better option of escaping, but as he was trying to decide his bag was immediately confiscated.  "Hey!  Give my camera back now!!"_

 

_Big Ape Number 2 held up the bag as he grunted.  "You can have it back once the boss has a word with you."_

 

_"Also your crew won't be joining you since they have been told the job has been cancelled."_

 

_Mouth agape, Akihito tried to grab his bag back when he was lifted up.  "Hey!  Put me down you assholes!  I'm gonna call the cops on you."_

 

_Footsteps were heard on the recording along with curses from Akihito before a knock on the door along with permission to enter.  Soon the voice of Sakazaki chuckling away at Akihito's misfortune was heard._

 

_Sakazaki crooked his finger to have his goon bring the blonde forward.  "Oh you truly are a fine specimen.  I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me that night."_

 

_Trying to get off the ground, Akihito was forced to stay on his knees.  "What the hell do you want from me?  I'm not into ass pirates."  Seeing a gun being shown, Aki tried not to react.  Tried.  "Seriously?  A gun?"_

 

_"Come closer, Takaba."  When Aki didn't comply, Sakazaki repeated the order.  "Akuna, make him get closer to me."_

 

_"Yes, Boss."_

 

_Feeling himself being pushed closer, Akihito was now against the other man's legs.  Oh he hoped he had to pray to Buddha himself.  His prayers weren't answered when he felt that gun click against his forehead.  "Planning on shooting me?"_

 

_"No.  I have another gun I'm interested in you seeing though."  Sakazaki lifted his eyes towards his men.  "You may leave, but not too far if he has any funny ideas."_

 

_Hearing the two apes leave the room, Aki watched as the man's zipper went down.  "Oh hell no!"_

 

_"I'll kill your cousin if you don't comply."_

 

_"What?  You can't do that."_

 

_"Oh I won't, but I could make you look like you weren't born without a dick."_

 

_Feeling forced down towards that penis, Aki pushed away before he was grabbed and slammed on the ground.  Blacking out for a bit, Aki felt his pants coming undone as the male touched him.  Bile came up as he tried to push away, but couldn't as the gun found its way into his mouth._

 

_"Cooperate or these pictures will get out."  Sakazaki threatened as he raised the man back up to his knees to drag him back to the couch.  "Now suck."_

 

_"No."_

 

_"Suck."_

 

_"No."_

 

_A shot fired off as silence was heard.  "Suck or I can do worse to your life."_

 

XXX

 

**Warehouse 13**

 

Sakazaki was strung up for hours now.  Beaten.  Shocked.  Shot at.  

 

He didn't manage to get away fast enough.  Asami was immediately on the warpath.  Even when he tried to tell him that the kid wanted it, Sakazaki didn't expect a recording of the whole thing.  

 

"Well he did want it."  He reasoned lamely.

 

Asami shot a toe off as he stood there with a neutral expression.  "So he wanted to be raped.  It didn't sound like it to me."

 

Kirishima put his phone down to relay the message to Asami before he headed outside the door.  To him, what they were bringing was probably not torture.  It was probably something the sleaze did before.  

 

Hearing car doors open and close, Asami turned his head to watch Sudou being hauled in.  Asami ignored the confessions of love as the man was made to sit in front of his partner.  

 

"You'll both be here for a long time as we have our fun."  Asami intoned that this wasn't about to be fun for the ones being tortured.  

 

"Asami-sama, here it is."  Kirishima said as something was brought inside the building.  "You sure about this?  He might enjoy it."

 

"He might, but not in what will be placed in the ends."  Asami smirked as he nodded his head to his men to place the implements on the sex machine.  "It'll make him understand that what he did by forcing another that is mines, is a horrible mistake."

 

Sudou watched as the machine was put into place before, Sakazaki was brought down to be placed into position.  "Asami, I would never wrong you."

 

"Your punishment will be different."

 

Hearing how he spoke, Sudou shivered even as he watched his accomplice get moved.  "I loved you so much.  I just wanted you to be mines.  That's all."

 

Asami ignored him as he exchanged a look over to Kirishima.  

 

XXX

 

Laying on his side, Akihito was always fantastic at bouncing back, but this time he couldn't even close his own eyes without that fucked up humiliation driving into him.  A tear slowly cascaded its way down from his eye to move up the side of his nose tickling him.  He swiped it away even as he felt his bed dip, and the familiar scent moved around him.  

 

"Jealousy was my bitter pill to swallow.  To have those pictures delivered to me like that.  To see what those pictures were of had me not looking any closer."  Asami could hear the sniffling from the one in front of him.  "It isn't easy for me to say this simply because I never felt I needed to before, but with you:  I do."  He had to pause just so Akihito could hear his words.  "I apologize to you about my behavior.  I was harsh to someone undeserving of it.  I am positive you are not like that at all.  I know you are in a relationship with one while having something confusing for me."

 

Akihito squeezed his eyes at hearing that last part.  How true those words are.  Feeling an arm reach around to give him a recorder that wasn't the one he handed him, Akihito took it gently.

 

"I'm keeping the other due to evidence.  I'm certain you never want to hear what is on it again.  As it is.."  Asami paused once more as he recollected each word and sound on that recording in vivid detail.  "I don't want to hear it as well."

 

Wiping a tear away from him again, Akihito inquired softly.  "Than why have it?"

 

"Sakazaki will be facing justice for what he has done.  He will never bother you ever again.  As it is, he won't bother anyone ever again since he'll be getting a one way ticket out of Japan forever."  Asami refused to tell him how.  "Justice will be served and your name will be kept out of this for your own safety.  I know how people judge men too harshly for this sort of thing."

 

Rolling on his back, Akihito just studied the new recorder in his hand.  "I threw up so many times and I feel like he is still in me.  I hope I don't have a disease."

 

"We can get him tested along with yourself if you are that worried."  Still on his side, Asami moved his hand up to touch the side of his face.  "I have a personal physician who practices secrecy far better than most."

 

"Thanks.  I can do that."  

 

"Hey, listen to me."  Asami waited for him to look at him.  "Don't let that shit beat you.  Show him you are better than him by going out there and doing what you do best.  I don't know how it is to be taken advantage of, but to see you like this actually can tell me."  He smirked.  "Your cousin did say you are tough and do bounce back.  So I want to see that."

 

Chuckling weakly there, Akihito sniffled.  "Yeah well she didn't see me after our first tryst.  I wasn't bouncing back then.  I was actually crawling away from your bedroom because I couldn't walk."  Laughing a bit more as he imagined himself that day, Akihito rolled himself towards the larger man.  "Oh man I'm just picturing that now."

 

Wrapping his arm around him, Asami smiled.  "You really are beautiful."

 

Hearing those words whispered against him in such an earnest way, Akihito felt his heart pound.  Felt his head reach more of a confused state with this person next to him.  

 

XXX

 

Each time he tried to avert his eyes, Sudou found a knife close to his eyes forcing him to watch the ordeal that Sakazaki was going through.  His head was already placed in some device to keep him looking forward as a new cry of pain was heard from the other's mouth.  

 

"Yeah this is what you get with messing with what belongs to the boss."  One of the henchmen mentioned behind him.  "Just imagine how ripped apart that idiot is from the inside."  

 

From where he stood, Suoh just watched silently as the men milled around making tiny comments to add to this torture.  The peacock was thoroughly about to lose his mind if not his lunch. He didn't add a single word as he was kept there to supervise.  Sakazaki seemed too close to wanting to die.  

 

Below him, Sakazaki could even see his own mess.  Could even smell it.  Eyes lifting up to find those of that peacock, he could only offer a hopeless smile as he felt a different sort of pain come alive within him as he gasped out for air.

 

Suoh noticed it as the head fell forward.  He came up, careful of the mess, to check on the vitals before stepping back to make the call.  

 

On his end, Kirishima will relay the message that Sakazaki died of a heart attack once Asami left, Takaba-san's residence.  Now they had to figure out what to do with, Sudou Shuu.

 

XXX

 

Kuroda could see the bandage on the woman's hand from where he stood at the entrance of the shop.  While she appeared to be far more put together from the first time he saw her, Kristen certainly was having a bad day.  Actually a few if he could judge by her appearance now.  

 

So as he brought his coffee over to sit down, Kristen glanced up to wonder who had the nerve to sit down until she recognized him.  "Good afternoon.  How are you today?"

 

"I'm all right.  How are you?"  Kristen was obviously lying as she placed her hand over her black bandage.  

 

"What happened there?"  

 

Sighing, Kristen then grunted.  "A bitch of someone's wife deciding to warn me to stay away from her husband for good."  Shaking her head as she wished her coffee was Irish, Kristen continued.  "Thing was, I thought he was divorced because he said it didn't work out.  Turns out he was really separated from her."  Laughing harshly, Kristen couldn't believe herself in sharing this much.  "Can't imagine why he would want to be separated from that wonderful witch.  I mean she is such glorious sunshine right in your cornea."

 

Eyes opening up wider at that sarcasm, Kuroda leaned forward a bit.  "Sometimes men will get a woman into bed by telling them a lie."

 

"No.  I am not the sort of person to stick up for a person if that was the case.  I know Kei isn't like that.  He is a gentleman.  He just was nervous about me saying no to him if I heard if he was merely separated from her."  Seeing his open skepticism, Kristen laughed sweetly.  "Oh I'm not naive.  I may be in love for the first time in my life, but I am not naive."

 

Deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt, Kuroda took her hand.  The injured one.  "Did you press charges against her?"

 

Rolling her eyes, Kristen answered him.  "I spoke to her husband after I went to get stitches.  He flew off the hook and confronted her about it.  Demanded a divorce once more.  She denied it and said no.  How do I know all this?  My cousin was around when she decided to tour one of the many clubs, Asami Ryuichi owned."

 

"Asami Ryuichi?"  Chuckling, Kuroda had to think of this as a small world as he had to ask her.  "Kirishima Kei?"

 

"That's him."

 

"Oh I thought he was even divorced from her."  Taking his glasses off to scratch the bridge of his nose, Kuroda than placed them on.  "She was perfectly fine when he first met her, but after the wedding, she changed.  She wasn't of right mind in my opinion.  One day, she just vanished.  All of us assumed they got a divorce."

 

"Well I bet she never called anyone a whore, slut, and tossed money at them like she did to me.  That's my introduction of her."  Going into her large bag, Kristen pulled out something for him to see.  "Guess what I got served with at my job today."

 

Taking the papers, Kuroda reviewed each word.  He looked at the law firm before he held it up.  "Let me contact them to speak to them.  In truth, she is the one harassing you.  She is threatening you."

 

"She has put this in the system so it reflects badly on me."  She took a deep breath in and out.  "I finally find someone I'm crazy about, and this happens."  Feeling his hand on her again, Kristen spotted nothing but sincerity within his eyes.  

 

"I'll help you out in any way that I can.  I'll even find anything else that I can on her to force her out of here.  Anything to at least make you feel happy."  Kuroda had never spouted this to anyone.  Not even to possible lovers.  Still to hear the tinkle of her giggle in her voice, Kuroda was becoming more smitten with a virtual stranger.  

 

"You hardly even know me.  Why do you want to do this for me?"  

 

He had to lie just a bit.  Though he did respect, Kirishima.  Still he would have to forgive him for wishing to take this woman away from him.  "Because I would honestly like to do good for someone.  You do know that us prosecutors get a bad reputation."

 

One half of her mouth tilted up into a wry smile.  "So you don't wish to be a knight in aluminum.  You'd rather be the real deal for once in someone's eyes."

 

 _'Damn she is cute,'_ thought Kuroda.  "Yes I do."

 

XXXX

 

To find Ryuichi sitting in his place wasn't so unusual as Kuroda came over after toeing his shoes off, to sit down on his own couch.  "To what do I owe this pleasure, Ryuichi?"

 

Blowing out the smoke from his Dunhill, Asami had to remain calm.  Had to remain focused as he spoke.  "How did you get involve in all of this?  Kirishima informed me about, Ms Sloan's conversation with yourself."

 

"As if that matters when I'm trying to help end this."  

 

Asami examined the growing ashes as the corner of his lips curled up.  "You have also been charmed by her as well.  I admit that she is something, Shinji.  Still, Kirishima is with her so don't disrespect him."

 

Deciding to forget what he mentioned, Kuroda continued to wish to speak about the subject at hand.  "I've already spoken to some witnesses about Rinka confronting Kristen."

 

"Kristen, is it?"  Asami teased as his eyebrow lifted.  

 

Ignoring that, Kuroda spoke.  "One got a clear shot of it so I was able to speak on her behalf.  To have her being the harassed and not Kristen doing it should help her out tremendously."

 

"We have also been trying to see to Rinka's past since she has been gone.  To see what will hold up on how to get her to divorce, Kirishima faster."

 

Kuroda smirked.  "I'm surprised you haven't gone in threatening her yourself, Ryuichi.  You'd do anything to protect your secretary."

 

He wouldn't deny that either seeing how loyal, Kirishima is to him.  "True, but Kirishima wants material to make her leave his life forever.  Now we are enlisting protection for, Ms Sloan."

 

Crossing his legs, Kuroda sighed.  "Tell him that I have enlisted a nice sniffer in the business.  He is one of the best in sniffing out the bread crumbs of even the most elusive.  You should know him."

 

Asami knew as he nodded his head.  "I do and he would appreciate it."

 

"I also appreciate the fact that you aren't making my job any harder by enlisting your own usual methods."  Jerking his eyebrow up to show the additional non-verbally, Kuroda smiled as he listened to Ryuichi chuckled at that.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing his door open and the whirlwind of his girlfriend enter, Akihito looked back to see her rushing forward with a bag in hand.  "I guess someone was leaving the building to let you get on in."

 

Smile disappearing at the sight of him cooking, Ai began to pout.  "You're cooking.  Darn it.  I got you some miso soup from Yaki's."  

 

Moving over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek, Akihito took the soup from her to place in his fridge.  There was one thing he hated was the food from that place.  "Don't you remember me telling you that I was cooking?"

 

Still pouting, Ai put her stuff down in a haphazard type of way.  "No.  I just figured you'd still be sick."

 

That's right, he told her he was sick instead of tell her the truth about, Sakazaki.  "I'm better now.  So much in fact that I did my usual exercise today.  So don't worry about me."

 

Smile back in place, Ai kissed his cheek.  "I'm happy then.  So after we eat, let's watch a movie.  It is an American movie.  Of course we have to watch it with the subtitles on."

 

"You know I'm multi-lingual.  I can help teach you another language if you want."  Akihito offered.  

 

"Oh yeah I forgot!  Kristen is from America.  I'm so use to her speaking our language that I forget.  Still I have to read the subtitles while you understand it.  Still I love the movie.  It is like they were following me around."  

 

Hearing her chatter on suddenly about what the movie was about, Akihito turned back to his cooking actually afraid to watch this movie.  So he had to watch a self-centered obsessed shopaholic spend all her money, almost ruin her friendships entirely, and possibly her family, get some credit guy stalking her, she lies about who she is to some guy who is her love interest, but don't worry she learns her lesson and gets the guy and everyone else in the end.  To him, it didn't sound too great.  

 

XX

 

Yeah the movie wasn't great to him.  While the actress was adorable, Akihito had to do a forced fake smile on her each time she looked at him happy.  He couldn't let her down when she stomaches an action movie with him.  So he just laid there partly on the couch with her snuggled against him until the end of the movie.

 

"Oh Aki-chan!  This movie is my bible.  This is so much like us."  Ai crooned as she kissed his chin.  "It makes me so happy."

 

 _'Like us?  Weren't we watching the same movie?'_   Akihito wondered.  "I'm so happy for you."

 

Not hearing what he said, Ai was in heaven as her hand played around on his body.  "I love you so much, Akihito.  I can't wait till we are married one day and have children.  Oh gosh."

 

He wanted the same thing too, but there was something about that movie along with her declaring it to be the movie of her life, had him pausing this life with her.  Still as he felt his zipper being pushed down, Aki woke up.  "Ai, what are you doing?"

 

Blushing, Ai moved down a little.  "I just want to see what it's like."

 

"What?"

 

Still blushing, Ai moved her hair back behind her ears.  "I wanted to know how to give a blow job so a girl taught me by using a carrot."  Going into his pants and pulling him out, Ai almost backed out.  "I just wanted to give you thanks for cooking me dinner like always."

 

As sweet as it was, Akihito didn't want this.  "Ai, don't feel obligated.  I know you aren't ready and I'm willing to wait."

 

"I know, but I want to.  I want to blow you, Aki."

 

Watching her move down, Akihito felt an odd sensation quelling in him as he watched her just engulf him without any finesse.  Though the feeling of a mouth on his penis felt good, Aki just felt weird even as she just bobbed her head up and down.  

 

"Ifth ish goght?"  Ai asked while his penis was still in his mouth and she was bobbing her head up and down.

 

Akihito had to make her pause.  "Sweetie, it's fine to take me out of your mouth to speak."

 

Pulling him out of her mouth, Ai blushed again.  "Is it good?"

 

"Yes it is."  He lied as his hand went through her hair.  Feeling her move down again on him, Aki felt like a horrible person lying to her.  

 

XXX

 

There was now a dilemma in his mind as he sat there just staring out at nothingness it seemed.  Akihito was in a park with no other aim, but just to keep himself hoping he had an answer.  He had none as he decided to call the voice of reason even if she is being hunted by a psychopath now.

 

Kristen approached her cousin in his mindless stare down of a trash can.  This had to be good if he was in this state.  The last she spoke to him, Aki told her he was sick, but she knew he was lying.  Aki was always a horrible liar.  That was always a great asset about him.  

 

His eyes didn't leave where they were, but he knew his cousin arrived.  He almost contacted, Kou or Takato, but she was the one that knew about the other issue he was having.  "You know I wasn't sick.  That one job I was going to do was a fake out."  He took a deep breath in and out.  "It was a ploy to get me in there and...."

 

Seeing tears come down those eyes, Kristen wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  "Take your time."  

 

"I was raped."  He spat out.  "It was all to get pictures of me and Sakazaki together to frame me."  Wiping the tears away, Aki accepted the tissue from her.  "Just to give those pictures to Asami so he can get pissed off at me, and do Buddha knows what."

 

"That fucker.  I'm gonna rip that assholes cock and balls off and feed it to him.  Than I'm going to get the largest beast out there and...."  

 

Listening to his cousin get riled up, Akihito took both her hands in his.  "Asami took care of it after I provided a recording of the incident.  He says justice has been served and I don't have to worry about that end result."

 

Liking that someone took care of that ass, Kristen actually wished for the asshole to be placed in the bay to be fed to fishes, but this is fine if the fucker doesn't bother Akihito anymore.  "Well you know you just have to keep living each day like you always do.  Remember how you told me that after you saved me."  She grinned at him.  "I loved you for that."

 

"Asami told me the same thing."  Akihito informed her as he studied her eyes.  "Now I'm more confused than ever."

 

"What are you confused about?"

 

Turning towards her, Aki rested his elbow on the back of the bench as he put one knee on the seat.  "Ai came over last night for our date.  I cooked and after we ate, we watched a movie of her choosing."  Sighing, Aki groaned.  "She chose this movie saying it was her bible.  It is a movie about her life."  He paused for dramatic effect.  "She made me watch this movie called, Confessions of a Shopaholic.  It was torture."

 

Eyes slowly going wide before returning to normal, Kristen had to really think about what she could say to him now.  "Be happy she didn't tell you that, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, is her bible and about her life."

 

Knowing she was being cheeky, Aki still pinched her arm.  "Seriously!"

 

"Yeah I know.  I'd rather deal with those clowns actually."  She said in a low tone before saying a bit louder.  "SERIOUSLY?!  That movie is about her?  She said that?  She had to be joking."

 

Shaking his head, Akihito wanted to hide his head.  "No she wasn't.  Also she really wants to get married to me and have children.  She even gave me a little blow job last night that wasn't so great."

 

"I don't think you should be telling me that."  Kristen didn't want to hear the bedroom stuff.  Though she had to ask.  "So how is Asami's skills?"

 

"Phenomenal.  The guy knows what to do."  Imagining that tongue wrapping around his shaft, Akihito also envisioned those golden eyes emblazoning themselves in him.  "Damn!!"

 

Eyebrow up, Kristen now needed to stop him before he reached maximum woody.  "How do you really feel about Ai?"

 

"I love her."

 

"Can you picture your life with her?"

 

Akihito froze at that question as he considered it.  

 

Kristen knew it was a bad sign once someone went too long without answering the question.  "How do you really feel about Asami?"  Suddenly she saw the change in his expression.  "That's how you feel."

 

Head down, Akihito rose up to leave just to move in front of her.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

Moving up to suddenly see, Rinka charging towards them with a knife, Kristen grabbed the nearest thing she could find before throwing at the charging woman.  

 

XXX

 

Kuroda stepped into the interrogation room surprising the cops that were in the room.  Walking behind, Akihito and Kristen, Kuroda gave them the officers an authoritative stare down.  "You are to release my clients at once.  They have not done a single thing wrong according to their testimonies and yet you continue to want to charge them.  Kirishima Rinka is the one who came at them.  Not the other way around."

 

"Per the victim, Ms Sloan is the one who threatened her verbally over the phone.  She threatened her life."  The officer informed him.  "We received the recording itself and it was Ms Sloan's voice herself."

 

Squeezing Kristen's shoulder slightly, Kuroda silently urged her to stay silent for now.  "Was this call today?"

 

"Yes."

 

Issuing out a low chuckle, Kuroda went over to the officer to relinquished their keys to uncuff both his clients.  Though he did linger a bit longer behind, Kristen due to proximity of her.  "Well I also did the same after receiving a call from my client, Ms Sloan.  She hasn't made any calls to her whatsoever.  Also that recording has been torn apart and put together by the best techs in Japan.  That was Ms Sloan's voice pieced together to make it sound legitimate."

 

"Guess they need to learn how to listen better."  Akihito blurted out as he took his cousin's hand to lead her out of the room.  

 

After they exited the room without Kuroda due to him still dealing with the officers inside the room, Kristen could hear, Rinka and Kei speaking heavily together about what she did to them both.  Coming over to watch Rinka try to kiss Kei, Kristen felt her stomach drop.  

 

"She's trying to tear us apart, Kei.  Can't you see that?  I love you.  She's a whore.  She is not worth...."  

 

Stopping her, Kei pushed her away.  "She isn't doing anything but being a fantastic human being.  She isn't a whore.  She is the woman who I want to be with.  I.  Love.  Her."  Kei was feeling like he was receiving his grey hairs now.  "I want children with her.  I stopped loving you soon after we married."

 

Feeling weak at the knees at his confession towards herself, Kristen just began to breathe heavily.  Everyone else didn't exist around her as she continued to listen to, Kei press his case of why he wanted his divorce.  He was so passionate and so beautiful now in how he craved it.  How he wanted to move forward with her.  

 

Kuroda stopped long ago just to hear this all with a twisting stomach.  Akihito was beside him looking towards him with momentary confusion before turning his attention forward. 

 

"I want children with him, Aki."  Kristen breathed out softly.  "He is so beautiful."

 

Turning his head to see his love standing there, Kei moved swiftly towards her to bring her in his arms for a kiss.  "I want to spend my every day with you.  I hate what she has caused you."

 

Tears moving swiftly down her face, Kristen cupped his face.  "We can win against this.  I have faith in you."

 

"Get off him!  You are not allowed near him either."  Rinka reminded everyone as she moved forward.  "Remember the restraining order."

 

Turning his head to face Rinka, Kei flinched when Kuroda interrupted him.  "Excuse me?"

 

He was exasperated for many reasons now, and one of them just happened to be for the woman standing there with her lips plump now from a kiss she was now given.  Still he needed to maintain professionalism.  "Kirishima I do understand your frustration, but we need to do this for now.  Please for, Ms Sloan's sake.  We'll get everything handled in due time."

 

Grunting, Kei didn't stop himself from giving Kristen another kiss as he whispered.  "I'll sneak over to you."

 

Stepping back as if he didn't say a word, Kristen allowed Kuroda to lead her and Aki out of there.  From out the back door there was Asami standing by his limo with the door open.  "Your vehicle has been brought back to your home, Kristen.  I'll drive you home since you cannot be around Kirishima now."  Kuroda told her.  

 

Akihito took her hand to whisper in her ear.  "Do you want me with you?"

 

"No I'm fine.  I know you want to talk to Asami."  Kristen smiled up to her cousin as she gave him a hug.  "I'll speak to you later on."

 

"Sure.  Love you."

 

"Love you too."  

 

Stepping over towards Asami, Akihito stepped into the limo with him following behind.  Yes he certainly did have to speak to him.  His eyes darted to him as he heard the partition go up.  "Planning on having your way with me back here pervert?"

 

Asami inched half of his mouth up as he brought the smaller form against him.  "Not at this time.  Though I'm not opposed to this."  

 

Feeling those lips on his, Akihito melted as he felt himself being slid up on that lap.  This was far better smelling than that of a police station.  Far better.

 

XXX

 

After leaving his boss with his lover in his penthouse, Kirishima returned to his own apartment to face the shrew.  As he entered his place, Rinka was dressed up in some lacy lingerie with a cheesy smile plastered on her face.  

 

"What you are doing is unacceptable.  I want you to sign those papers and to get out of my life now."  He was the very picture of calm normally, but this woman had him testing himself.  

 

Ignoring him, Rinka moved towards the kitchen.  "I made some food for us!  Oh I wanted to make it all so romantic."  She giggled.  "Really I had the food sent here, but who cares?  Just as long as it is good!"

 

Kei listened to her as she rattled on while he followed her till he heard a bottle being tossed into the sink.  Opening his mouth to speak, Kei decided to listen to her speak to herself till he caught something that brought him over to her.  "You're pregnant?"

 

Rinka's eyes flew open at the question prompting her to push him away.  "What are you talking about?  I'm not pregnant.  Ha ha ha.  Though if I am pregnant it is with your baby."

 

"A big impossibility seeing that we haven't had sex since the wedding night."  Watching her dash away, Kei was much faster in cutting her off.  "You came back in hopes to trick me into thinking that is my child, but seeing me with another woman killed it.  That's why you have been on her like you have.  Pity it wouldn't have worked out even if there wasn't anyone around since I grew to already dislike you."

 

Her only reaction was to turn her head away from him.  The truth was, they both hated one another a long time ago.

 

XXX

 

Kristen studied the man in front of her just after his confession.  She was actually blind to his emotions, but not to his friendship.  "I'm sorry that I can't feel the same though.  I'm truly in love with, Kei."

 

"I know you are.  I just wish I met you first."  Kuroda wasn't that lucky in this field.  He was good when it came to simple love affairs, but nothing that could last.  "I'm still happy to help you out."

 

Coming closer to him, Kristen kissed his cheek.  "I'm glad.  Also I do consider you something of a friend."  

 

"There's the kiss of death."  Smirking with good humor there, Kuroda heard a light tapping at the door.  

 

Going to it, Kristen opened it to show Kei picking her up instantly.  "Kei!"

 

"She signed it!  I'm through of her."  Placing her down, Kei spotted Kuroda out of the corner of his eye.  "Rinka will be ending the Restraining Order as well."

 

"How did you get her to agree?"  Kristen wondered.  

 

"She let it slip out that she is pregnant and I obviously didn't do a thing with her.  She just wanted to trick me eventually into thinking it was mine, but she didn't figure that I was with someone else when she came back to Japan."  Kei wanted to be alone with her.  "We can finally be together without her bothering us any longer."

 

Adjusting his glasses, Kuroda began to move himself towards the door.  "Please tell me you are having her guarded so she won't leave once more."

 

Scoffing at that, Kei replied.  "Of course I am.  I wasn't born yesterday."

 

"Well then I'll be by your apartment to make sure she goes through with ending that order.  As for the rest, it will be done."  Kuroda glanced over to Kristen.  "I know that you'll be happy."

 

"Of course.  Thank you, Shinji."  Kristen smiled at him sweetly.

 

Opening the door, Kuroda left before he saw anymore between the loving couple.  

 

Pushing him on the couch, Kristen straddled him happily.  "I'm sorry but there has been too much time since our last time together."

 

Chuckling at her cuteness, Kei kissed her happily as he helped unbutton her blouse till he heard a guttural growl from her.  "Yes?"

 

"Kei, I don't care if you rip it off now.  It is just material to me." 

 

Grabbing the thin material with both his hands, Kei ripped it as instructed to show a very sexy black demi bra underneath.  Releasing the front clasp to allow her sweet petite breasts to spill out, Kei laughed softly at how she removed her clothes as if they were on fire.  "You are so cute."  Kissing her budding nipples, his hand guided down to unzip her skirt.  "I'm sorry but you can't rip these clothes off me since I didn't bring any extra."

 

"For shame.  I thought you are the prepared secretary at all times."  Kristen teased as she felt herself being lifted up.  "I can't believe it.  How will Asami cope knowing that you aren't prepared for once?"

 

Bringing her into the bedroom, Kei placed her on the bed to remove the rest of her clothes before taking his own off.  "He'll deal with it as things come."

 

Aroused by how sexy Kei appeared, Kristen wrapped her arms around him as he came back down.  "Now show me something that will have me begging for more."

 

Moving his mouth down, Kei left no space that won't be explored tonight.  Eyes lifting up to meet hers, Kei plunged his tongue deep inside of her before swirling it around even as he pumped her little sweet spot in the back.  

 

XXX

 

Watching his kitten on top of him move backwards, Asami felt himself grow stiffer as he watched how, Akihito moved.  It was like a belly dancer on top of him.  Those stomach muscles, hips, and back moving in such a way that had, Asami placing his hand under his arching back for support.  

 

"Spread those legs more.  I want to see."  Asami instructed.

 

Not a word, Akihito did just that as his eyes went to his own as that extra seductive tidbit was tossed in.  Releasing a loud moan, Asami moved his hips up to lock himself more into his lover.  Just his lover since he was still stubbornly seeing that girl still.  

 

Akihito was so scared in asking him about how he felt that he jumped the man instead.  "Oh Asami.  Soooooooooo gooooodddddddd.  Ah.  Ah.  Ah.  Ah."

 

"You won't sneak away in the morning will you?"

 

Akihito shook his head as he found himself moved to his side.  One leg up in the air, Asami moving himself inside once more, Akihito gave off a pleasurable sound.  "No.  I want to wake up beside you."  He wanted to do that often actually.

 

"Good boy since you are my property.  You belong to me."  Asami said as he increased his thrusts.

 

Upset, Akihito glared at the man.  "I am not a material possession.  I am a human and as such I want to be considered one."  Pulling away from him, Akihito decided to get off the bed in spite of his shaky legs.  "It hurts me to be considered this way from you.  It makes me feel like I'm nothing really."

 

Grabbing his hand, Asami brought him closer.  "You are human, but you are still my property."

 

"Argh!!!!"  Angry, Akihito decided to storm out of the bedroom just grabbing his clothes along the way.  Hearing Asami say his name, Akihito continued to shout at the idiot.  "I want to be viewed as something else."

 

"Yes.  You are mines."

 

Feeling his heart leap at that bit of hope, Akihito paused to look upon him with such hope.  

 

"So that means you are my property."

 

Mouth dropping open, Akihito didn't even give a shit if the guards saw him naked now.  He needed out of here.  So there he was running out of the penthouse with no clothes on past two red-faced guards.  Pushing the button as he was still putting his underwear on, Akihito soon went in as soon as the doors open.  

 

Asami sighed wishing that Akihito would have stayed.  How was he supposed to make him his when all he did was run away?

 

So there was that as Akihito told the driver to let him off near to his place.  He thought it best to walk the rest of the way home.  He didn't wish to be alone.  Didn't want to bother his friends with his angst.  Just stopped himself in front of a shop that was still open before boldly walking inside of it.  

 

"Hello Sir.  How may I help you this evening?"  Questioned a professional looking man as he eyed him pleasingly.  

 

Akihito held a determination in his eyes in spite of how it felt to feel his heart splitting in half.  "I'm interested in seeing your engagement rings."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Akihito is a bit out of his mind. 
> 
> Sudou is being punished for what he did to our Aki, but what could be worse then death for that man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to respond to each one of your comments in the last chapter but I was about to give everything away. Sorry about that. Also I'm truly thankful for the kudos and the reviews I do receive so thank you. :)

Receiving a call much more earlier than expected, Kei turned his head to Kristen as he slipped out of the bedroom to speak to Suoh.  "What happened, Kazumi?"

 

"The cat left the penthouse in a naked tizzy last night.  Asami-sama's aura hasn't been the best since then."  Kazumi reported.  "He shot one of our own in a jealous fit due to his comment about, Takaba-san's appearance due to that."

 

Eyes open wide, Kei groaned.  "And where is he now?  Is he asleep at least?"

 

"Negative.  He has been in his chair smoking away and staring at that photograph."  

 

"All right.  I'll be right there."  Hanging up, Kei moved to the bathroom to quickly clean up before getting dressed.  Seeing Kristen stir and look at him, Kei had to say something.  "I have to go in.  There is something pressing I have to attend to."

 

Raising herself up, Kristen was concerned.  "Everything all right?"

 

"Something happened last night between Asami and Takaba-san to upset them both."  Hearing her exclaim something far too knowing, Kei asked her.  "What is it?"

 

"Akihito cares very much about him compared to Ai-chan.  I doubt he had a chance to say anything to Asami, but I'm certain that the word, 'Property' was thrown in his face again.  Akihito would have taken offense to that.  So honestly can you blame him?"  

 

"That's because Asami has never cared about anyone before to this length.  No one else has been in that penthouse but Suoh and myself.  Of course we are his bodyguards.  Takaba-san is different."  Kei informed her as he laid a kiss on her.  "I'll try to speak to him as best as possible to bring this all to a truce.  When Asami-sama is in a bad mood, it is bad for us all."

 

"I'll talk to Akihito also.  Though now he could be off elsewhere out of Japan when he is this upset."  Kristen knew that this is the first time that her cousin is in love.

 

Eyebrow up, Kei actually hoped not.  "I'll speak to you as soon as I can.  I love you."

 

"I love you too.  Good luck with your boss."

 

Smiling a bit weakly, Kei moved himself out of her place as fast as he could.  He really had to do this quick.  

 

XXX

 

Letting himself into the penthouse, Kei felt the heaviness immediately the very moment of stepping foot in there.  His stomach dropped just a little as he stepped over to where Asami sat staring at the gift, Takaba left for him that one day.  A gift that hadn't been hung up yet.  

 

"Good morning, Asami-sama.  Would you care for some breakfast?"  Kei greeted after he bowed to him.  

 

Sniffing the air, Asami looked over to his secretary in his natural state.  "Takaba is not even at his apartment."

 

"Have you been there?"  Kei hadn't heard from Suoh about them tailing the photographer.  

 

"No, but I've called.  He isn't there, but...."  He held up a device to show him where Akihito was shown to be.  "He left Japan."

 

Taking the device to see that Takaba went to England, Kei gave it back to him.  "I wonder why he went there of all places."

 

"Don't know, but let us visit our ignorant prisoner."  Asami felt like it was time to since he had to blow off some steam.  

 

 

 

XXX

 

Plopping her purse in her desk before locking it, Kristen spotted her caller i.d light up with Akihito's name.  Picking it up quickly she instantly had to go on alert.  "Where are you?  What happened?  I heard you ran out of Asami's last night."

 

On his end, Aki had to hold the phone away from his ear from the instant shouting from his cousin.  Moving the phone gingerly back towards him, Aki responded to her questions.  "Yeah I did because I refuse to be someone's possession.  To be referred to as one.  As much as I really like the guy, I am not about to kill my pride for that man.  Is it bad enough he got me to do it like that with him?"

 

Sitting down hard on her seat, Kristen was almost tempted into strangling him.  "Oh you had the best sex of your life with someone you are crazy about."  How she wished the guys she knew wouldn't divulge every bit of their sexual lives with her.  "You poor baby.  I mean I do understand why you are upset, but ignore the other stuff."

 

Akihito groaned as he ignored an intense stare from a very handsome male coming out of the building.  "Hard to even ignore that when that guy is that damn good."

 

"Where are you now?"

 

"England.  I'm being looked up and down by some guy.  I'm hoping he'll get bored and keep going.  I have enough troubles as it is."  Strolling off, Akihito didn't care about the other observers, just that one since it was so intense.

 

Pulling up her system, Kristen emailed Kei hoping he would get the message instantly.  "Well I hope not either."  As she continued to type before hitting send, she paused just to yell out, "Are you out of your fucking mind?!?"

 

"Yeah I bought an engagement ring for Ai.  So what?  I have a date with her when I get back so I'll ask her then."  

 

"Cut the bullshit, Aki.  You aren't even excited about this prospect.  You don't truly love her."  

 

Hearing her firm voice over the line, Akihito felt those eyes once more on his back.  Turning his head around it was that guy again, but much closer.  "Can I help you?"

 

Approaching him the taller blonde held a flirtatious smile on his face.  "I rather hope that you could.  My name is Mikhail Arbatrov.  My brother Yuri is a bit of a bore so would you like to party with me a bit?"

 

"Sounds good, but I would have to decline.  I'm only here for a short time."  Akihito answered honestly.  This man was Russian by his accent.  "Perhaps someone else would take you up on that."

 

Stepping closer, Mikhail's blue eyes gazed into those hazel ones.  "You certainly are polite in denying me.  Still I wish you said yes."

 

Kristen listened closely to the exchange between them finding it too odd.  "He is truly wanting you to party with him."

 

Akihito had to agree with her silently though he just hummed his agreement to her.  "I'm positive others will say yes to you."

 

"Oi Mikhail!  Why are you bothering with this one?"  Another voice spoke up behind Akihito making Aki turn around to see a much more scarier looking man approach. 

 

Scoffing at his brother, Mikhail surprised Aki by placing his arm around his shoulders.  "This one is just so attractive.  I want to play with him for a bit."  Smacking his ass had it eliciting Akihito cursing at him.  "Such round globes down there.  Feisty too by what I can see."

 

Yuri sneered at his brother's lack of decorum as he examined the insulted male.  "I suggest you leave while you could.  Once my brother gets something in his head it is hard for him to stop."

 

Glaring, Akihito rubbed his ass where it stung.  "I was about to.  I don't need this shit."  Moving away from those brothers, Aki could hear them arguing.  "Yeah I'm not staying here long."

 

"I hope not.  I guess you should be happy that the other guy arrived.  Though make sure your wallet is still there."  Kristen warned.

 

"It is.  Also all my belongings are."  

 

Seeing his brother about to pursue the smaller blonde, Yuri put a stop to it.  "No!  Enough of your playing around.  We have business to discuss.  You remember that, don't you?"

 

"I do."  Mikhail pouted just a little.  "I just haven't been able to play around for such a long time though."

 

"You played around with that Chinese man-lady twenty-four hours ago!  I swear you are an insult to our people, Mikhail."  Yuri chastised as he turned on his heel to head back to their vehicle.  "Come on!"

 

"Fei Long left me hanging though.  So I'm still not satisfied."  Turning his head back towards the departing back of Akihito, Mikhail sighed.  "And I so love those pretty things under me."

 

XXX

 

 

Bag, earplugs, ball gag, blindfold, and bag were taken off him, but Sudou was still attached to the chair. They subjected him to water boarding, and Asami assumed he would have cried a little.  

 

No.  Sudou cried a lot even as he tried to keep himself under control as those cold eyes store him down.  "I have loved you for so long, Asami.  Please don't kill me."

 

Such weakness when someone pleads like this.  Asami just continued to stare at him with an icy glare.  The man will continue talking under his own power.  No interrogation from his part needed now.  Sudou was a coward after all.  

 

"I didn't want him killed.  I just wanted him gone."  Sudou wanted to reach out and touch the man he loved so dearly.  "I worship you and that man doesn't deserve you."

 

Standing up, Asami knew that Akihito was in deep denial now.  Could see something in that one where he spotted such hope in those eyes before he claimed once more that he was property again.  Akihito was hurt to be placed in that pile.  The way he ran out of the penthouse, Asami had tried to pull him back in, but he was already gone.  

 

"Do you want to be considered my property?"  Asami inquired in almost a quiet voice.  

 

Sudou's lips trembled.  "Yes.  I've always wanted to be yours, Asami.  Now and forever."  Hope sprung eternal within him.

 

"And not Takaba.  Why not him?"  

 

Hope in those eyes manifested towards hatred.  "He is undeserving of you.  I spotted it the day you took interest.  He would ruin you.  He doesn't understand you.  I do."  He thought of Sakazaki.  "The length I went to just for payment to get Sakazaki to help me was needed to prove myself to you."  Hope went back into his eyes.  "I want to be yours only, Asami.  Love me like I love you."

 

"Akihito is worth everything to the point where he won't whore himself out to get ahead in this world.  He is a man who enjoys hard work, and doesn't ask for anything in return.  Just respect."  Asami went towards the door.  "Perhaps death is much to kind for you to face.  Maybe not.  I haven't decided.  Still I have something else planned for you."

 

Hearing the door open, Sudou noticed a gruff looking male coming in with implements in his hand.  "What will you do to me?"

 

Smirking, Asami pulled up a bottle of bleach.  "Well we both know that you aren't a real blonde, Sudou.  Nor are you a real blue-eyed male."  Giving the bleach back to the man in charge of the make over, Asami left the room.  "Kirishima, let's head over to the gallery."

 

XXX

 

Stepping into that gallery Asami went directly over to, Kristen as she was finishing rubbing her temple.  There were a few people in there, but once more he didn't care as he stalked up to her to conduct his business first.  

 

"I want every one of Akihito's photographs delivered to this address."  At that, Kirishima handed her the address of the completely renovated hotel.  "The designer wanted these sub par works hung up and I don't have a desire for it."  

 

Standing there as she pressed her iPad to begin the process, Kristen was walking with them even as Asami paused to study a very old one of her modeling for Akihito.  "So all of them.  Is there any other pieces you are interested in?"

 

Seeing the beautiful artwork of her, Asami turned his head towards his secretary.  "The ones where you are displayed in go to, Kirishima.  I am far certain he'll enjoy observing them at times when you are both apart."

 

Both embarrassed, Kirishima had to be the first to speak up.  "That's nice and all, Asami-sama, but I'm lucky that I have her all to myself."  He knew she was only partially embarrassed about modeling in the past.  

 

Excusing the modesty of his best right hand man, Asami cut him off.  "Nonsense.  It is done."  Eyeing a statue from another artist he decided on that for the lobby along with another painting.  He only did that knowing how well-fitting they would be.  

 

Spotting Alistair beckoning to her, Kristen excused herself to see to him.  "Yes?"  She whispered.

 

"Akihito was unable to get a hold of you so he called me."  Smiling with honor, Alistair continued.  "He told me that he was just hopping the plane back to here.  He wanted you to know for when you called again."

 

Giving him a half hug, Kristen thanked him for relaying the message even as she felt, Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh's eyes on her.  "Come with me."  Guiding the shy artist, Alistair was already blushing at the sight of three very handsome gentlemen in front of him.  "The painting called the Herald's Call, was painted by this artist who goes by, Alistair.  Alistair, this is Asami Ryuichi, Kirishima Kei, and Suoh Kazumi."

 

Bowing to them, Alistair really wished that Aki was here to encourage him every step of the way.  "Pleased to meet you."

 

"Pleased to meet you.  You are very talented."  Asami informed him honestly.  

 

"I appreciate it."  His eyes hesitated to his agent.  

 

Sensing his uncomfortableness, Kristen thought it best to let him leave.  "I know you still have that one painting you wish to finish.  Also I appreciate you passing that message along to me."

 

Nervous smile, Alistair held up his hand to the males.  "No problem.  I'm glad to help."  

 

Waiting for him to be gone, Kristen told Asami.  "Shall we head to my office to discuss anything else."  With the inclination of his head they headed to that direction.  "Alistair informed me that Akihito was hopping the plane to head back over here.  He was unable to get a hold of me.  Just to let you know."

 

"I appreciate that."  Asami said as he stepped into the office.  "I look forward to speaking to him seriously once he returns."

 

"I hope so."  With a wry smile on her own face, Kristen decided to conduct business instead of personal affairs for now.  The personal affairs between both these men needed to be unriddled.

 

XXX

 

Mid-flight, Akihito ensconced himself to the lavatory to use it as nerves continued to make themselves known.  In his head he continued to make up speeches in his head on what he would say to Ai.  To Asami.  Over and over again he was doing this on the way to the airport.  Also in the terminal.  Also as he wandered up the tunnel to his plane.  He just continued these speeches completely distracted to the point of finding himself slammed against the wall of the lavatory itself.

 

"What the hell?"  

 

"Shut it and be quiet."  

 

The gruff Russian voice was familiar as the man pressed himself against him.  Akihito turned his head to see the face of, Yuri glaring into his eyes.  "What do you want with me?"

 

Yuri hushed him as a jerk of the plane was felt.  "We are being diverted elsewhere."

 

"Why?"  Being forced to be turned around to have a gun directed more between his eyes, Akihito just didn't want to react.  "Why me?"

 

"You know Asami Ryuichi.  You are his photographer.  We want to know some secrets of his."  

 

Chuckling at this, Akihito managed to shake his head.  "Kill me then.  I don't share secrets."  Feeling himself once again being slammed into the wall face first, Aki grunted.  "What the hell?"  

 

"Faithful to your lover."  The laugh was not at all sweet from the man.  The baritone was cutting along with grating.  "We have proof of you coming from his penthouse.  How sweet."

 

Unfazed by this much larger and stronger male, Aki wasn't about to let him see his weakness.  Even if that weakness was Asami himself.  "Once more, I don't share secrets.  He is nothing more than my client.  I just photograph his properties and I signed a confidentiality agreement.  So honestly I don't give a shit if you kill me now."

 

Disgusted at this, but knowing how well it would disturb not only this male, but Asami Ryuichi, Yuri reached around to grab at his groin.  "Why kill when I can take what he takes willfully?  How would he feel if I did that to you?"

 

Akihito wouldn't raise to the bait.  "Go ahead.  He won't care."  Knowing how much Asami would, Aki had to hope to call this man's bluff.  "I welcome you to do it."

 

How did Yuri get himself into this predicament now?  Mikhail was the one who lusted after the flesh of pretty men.  Not him.  He was into women, but here he was with an attractive male obviously calling his own bluff to a situation.  A situation that Mikhail was trying to absolve from his own end, while he was trying to on this one.  

 

Feeling himself turned around again, Akihito had himself brought down on the toilet where he was ordered to undo the zipper of his pants.  Guess the bluff was called and he lost.  Still it sucked to lose as he did what he was told.  "You know you don't need to do this."

 

"Shut it."  Yuri barked as he got on his knees in front of the man.  One hand on his phone to take a picture as he was about to put the cock in him.  "This is disgusting."

 

"Well normally it is the other guy with the gun forcing the victim into blowing them off.  Not the other way around."  Aki raised his hands up in the air.  "But this is your game and not mines.  So go ahead.  Try to beat Asami if you dare.  I mean the guy has skills after all."  

 

"So you have been with him.  I knew it."  Yuri smirked at him as the gun pressed towards his crotch.  

 

Fibbing was never his strong suit, but Akihito did know how to tease when need be.  "Well I figured with that man's strong intellect and sharp mind."  He grinned.  "Also the way he can come back with whatever needs to be said in a moments notice, that Asami also has an incredible tongue for that type of work.  I mean come on!  That man has had many lovers.  All of them desiring him over and over again.  A lousy lover wouldn't demand that.  I mean sure he is handsome as all hell and rich, but even I would get bored with that shit."  

 

"Because of your little actress?"  Yuri stood back up.  "Now why cheat on her with him?"

 

"Who says I am?  Only you are."  Akihito pointed to his penis.  "Guess I'm not getting serviced by a straight man.  I guess I'm saved then."

 

"Ulch!  Put it back in.  I'm getting out of here."  Yuri was already fed up of this as he turned to leave just to find the door unable to open.  "Are they kidding me?  The damn thing won't open up."

 

Amused as he adjusted himself back in his pants, Akihito remained where he was.  "Guess karma was telling you something."  Seeing the gun wave back over to him, he bravely pointed it away.  "Sure shoot me.  Maybe blast a hole in the side of a plane.  Make the whole thing go down.  Make us all die including yourself.  What a great plan."

 

"I can still hit you."

 

"Go ahead."  Standing up, Akihito slipped past the larger man to jimmy the door open.  "But I'm not the one with the karma, aren't I?"

 

Seeing the smaller beguiling guy leave, Yuri cursed as he hid his gun back away.  

 

Heading back to his own seat, Akihito felt his nerves begin to shake as he called a flight attendant over to get something like a beer to drink.  As he waited he wasn't surprised to have the same company all over again.  

 

"Sir, what may I help you with?"  The flight attendant wondered politely.

 

Akihito considered his options before giving his answer.  "I would like a beer.  I don't care what brand.  I just want one.  Thank you."

 

Yuri decided to chime in himself.  "Vodka for me."

 

Nodding her head she left them to get them their drinks as both men sat there in silence for some time.  Two men with separate thoughts as they weighed their options.  

 

"You do know what he is, don't you?"  Yuri stated more than questioned quietly.

 

Akihito's eyes met his with assurance.  "I'm not an idiot.  I just choose to ignore certain things."

 

As Yuri still had his feeling of slight hate for this man due to bedding, Asami, he thought he could at least indulge with him.  "Have you always liked the dick?"

 

"Yes since it helps me pee and have sex.  So yes I do."  

 

Sighing at that cheeky response, Yuri leaned closer to the man.  "I mean to have sex with a man."

 

He already knew what he meant.  "Look I've always bedded women before.  Sometimes something happens where it can't be helped."  Akihito scoffed at himself for sharing with him.  "I'm just asking you this just to see what you think."  He paused.  "What happens if the person that you are supposed to be with is either the enemy?  What happens if they are short or super-duper tall?  Really as fat as the planet.  What happens that you are a male and your soul mate is the same-sex?  Are you supposed to run away from it due to what society tells you to think?  Or will you stand by their side?"  

 

Waiting for both their drinks to be placed down, Yuri poured his drink into a glass before drinking it.  "Come back to the bathroom with me."

 

"Uh no."  Akihito raised his finger up to stop him.  "I'm not into you and never would be.  I wouldn't help you out in any situation.  I'm a straight man."  He lied through his teeth with the last one.  "So find someone else to release your wild child with."

 

"Fine, but this isn't over with."

 

"Great!"  Pulling up his phone, Akihito texted someone before placing the phone down.  Man he'll need another drink soon.  

 

XXX

 

Sudou stared at himself in the mirror.  Dark hair cut almost jagged.  A piercing now in his nose that had him wondering why?  A tattoo that was given in which he had no clue what it was until the man chuckled knowing why, Asami wanted it.

 

_'I am sin.'_

 

Also there was another small symbol to signify him as a traitor.  It was for anyone who wished to get intimate with him.  That one hurt the worse do to where the place was.  It was right on his shaft. 

 

"Yes you may still look like a pretty boy, but you are a disgrace, Sudou."  Remarked Asami as he examined the male trying to boost himself up.  "A disgrace that will have a hard time out there from now on."

 

On his knees, Sudou begged for another chance.  He cried as Asami paid attention to his phone.  "One more chance."

 

"I'm sending you back out there with the understanding that if you are out there betraying me once more, I will come after you with no mercy.  This does include anything that has you trying anything on Akihito.  Do you understand me?"

 

"Yes, Asami.  I do."  

 

Studying the pathetic man in front of him hopefully for the last time, Asami left the room once more.  Akihito was coming home.  There were things he needed to prepare for that one.

 

XXX

 

Spotting his friend after he rushed up to him and faked kissed him, Kou found himself in a weird position as Akihito kept his arm around his waist.  "What the hell?"

 

"Did you see the tall blonde harsh looking guy coming out of luggage claim with me?"  Akihito wondered in a hushed voice.  

 

"Yeah.  The one who had the hungry but angry looking eyes on you."  Kou gasped.  "Oh man!  So you are using me as your fake boyfriend?  Fuck!  Well I expect you to take me out for a fancy dinner and drinks, but don't you dare expect any of that hanky panky on the first date mister."

 

Laughing at his friends joke, Aki nodded his head.  "I'll give you a rain check on that.  Right now I need to head to my place to clean myself up before seeing Ai.  I want to have a special chat with her."  

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which will you choose Aki? Door number one or door number two? The clock is ticking.

Enjoying this morning treat as Kristen rolled over to lay on top of him, Kei brushed a stray hair from her face.  "Would you like to decorate this place more suitable for the both of us?"  He offered hopefully.  

 

She knew he had to stick close to his boss in spite of the fact that bitch was here briefly.  "Only if you agree with the choices made.  I want something we both can agree on."

 

"Right now I'm agreeing to the view I'm being offered."  Hands brushing up her skin, Kei kissed her lips.  

 

"A view that will be taken away because of your schedule and mines."  Sticking her tongue out at that fact she instantly got up.  "But I will say that you are allowed some perks as you are in that shower, Sir."

 

Watching her move herself into the bathroom, Kei flung the covers off his bed before he followed her inside.  As he did, he turned her around to place her against the wall.  Her legs around his waist.  Arms around his neck as he immediately thrusted into her.  He loved her instant response to his demand as she met him with her own.  

 

Their moans intermixing.  Hips joining along with fluids.  As tired as they were, they were fueled by their lust.  Her cries for him to drive into her harder.  It was something he couldn't deny her as he watched her orgasm followed by his own.  

 

"No need for coffee now.  Just breakfast."  She snickered very lightly into his shoulder.

 

"I agree."  His smile matched her own as he held her longer.  

 

The allowed the water to continue to wash them both as they stayed within their own high.

 

XXX

 

**Both Asami and Akihito on the phone somewhere in Japan:**

 

"How was your small trip?"  Asami inquired almost lightly.

 

Akihito laughed a tiny bit.  "Small talk isn't your strong suit, but it strangely sounds forcibly cute in a way."

 

Surprise only showed through his eyes at that, Asami spoke neutrally.  "Cute?"

 

"Yeah I said that word.  Don't make me repeat myself."  Akihito adjusted his stuff on the table.  "Is this why you are calling me?"

 

"That and the hotel is finished.  I would love for you to photograph it."

 

"I will do that and very soon for you."  Akihito shut his eyes hoping he didn't sound too eager at that till he decided to say something.  "Do you know anyone by the last name of Arbatrov?"

 

"Yes.  Why do you ask?"

 

Akihito turned his attention towards his window.  "Just that I need to warn you about something.  I was approached on the plane by a large guy by the name of, Yuri.  He wanted information on you.  I didn't give him anything saying I signed a confidentiality agreement with you.  Thought I should tell you."

 

This would be something that Asami would have to alert Kirishima about.  They had dealt with the Arbatrov's in the past, but not in the capacity of enemies.  Now it seemed it will be so.  "I appreciate the warning, Akihito."

 

"I hope nothing comes of it.  Anyway I should handle a couple of errands before heading over to your hotel.  Just text me the exact address.  I'd rather do this as the sun is setting because it will lend a better atmosphere."  Akihito held up his items he needed to handle before doing what he needed to be done.  

 

"I can do that.  Also that is a fine idea on when to take a picture.  It'll suck in them more."  Asami smirked as he rose up out of his seat.  

 

Chuckling, Akihito knew he'd appreciate it.  "Of course.  Also this is you.  You are half vampire as it is.  I do have the bite marks to prove it."

 

Hearing the sudden dial tone from that end, Asami laughed at the cheeky kitten.  "You have no clue what I truly am, kitten."  Hearing his door open to reveal his secretary and Suoh, Asami informed them.  "The Arbatrov's have decided to try to tap Akihito for information on me.  There is either a rat here or there is someone lurking around knowing that Akihito has been tapped by myself."

 

Bowing their heads, Kirishima was the first to speak.  "We'll get right on it, Asami-sama."  

 

He had faith in them that they will.

 

XXX

 

The long dagger was poised for too long over the pretty man in the picture.  How he wanted to destroy him.  Rip those hazel eyes out of his sockets.  How he needed to do something with those lips for tempting him more than any woman out there.  

 

He ended up staying in Japan instead of jumping on the next flight out of there.  He found himself a woman to bed for the night.  A woman who was as close to the description as that male.  Something he didn't realize until he put two and two together.  Once he did, Yuri was rather rough on her in bed.  When she complained, he decided to let her swim with the fishes.  

 

He picked up the photo to study the picture of, Takaba Akihito.  The man who had the gift to speak back to him and not garner such a punishment from him.  He wasn't one to desire men, but if he studied this one close enough, Yuri could imagine him as a fine-looking woman.

 

Hearing his phone blare, Yuri knew it was his brother.  God he hoped that he wasn't calling to brag about his exploits with, Fei Long.  He didn't need to hear about that.  

 

"What?"

 

"Damn!"  Mikhail laughed at his brother's brutish manner.  "It is obvious you didn't get anywhere with, Asami's man.  Time to do something about it.  Right now I'm with something very tasty."

 

He had to interrupt him.  "I don't want to hear it.  Also I have heard that Asami has picked up security at his penthouse.  It means that his hen has spoken to him about us."

 

On his end, Mikhail couldn't help but roll his eyes.  "Then I guess you know what that means."

 

Yuri did.  "We wait till someone gets lazy."

 

XXX

 

After he took pictures of the outside of the hotel, Akihito went inside finding that he hardly had no need to introduce himself.  Asami obviously let them know who he was coming in.  The hotel manager that came up to him introduced himself before Aki begun to take his pictures.  Instantly he recognized the statue in the lobby, but most of all his photographs.  

 

He went to the bar to find another couple of his photographs there.  In a few of the restaurants with the same thing.  Only on one wall was a painting of, Alistair's.  That one had Akihito smiling for his shy friend.  That area was a perfect compliment for both the medium and the atmosphere itself.  

 

Talking to the manager, Akihito was escorted up first to one of the lower priced rooms where once more his own photographs were in there.  He made no mention of it as he took the many angles of the room, before moving on.  He continued to each packaged room till he reached the penthouse suite.  

 

Stepping into the room alone, Akihito was instantly weakened at how beautiful the room is.  Yes it was high-priced, and in your face.  Still it was perfect.  What with the view from the living room area.  The kitchenette area.  Yes he noticed more of his own works in there, but most of all he noticed that this room had a bedroom that had him almost stopping short.

 

Slowly he raised his camera up to take a picture of the room with a bed with white linens on it, and red petals on top of it in the shape of a heart.  One step closer in and Akihito felt he couldn't breathe now as he stared at it.  The room was becoming awash in something he became so aware of now.  So quickly accustomed to.  

 

"Is this all for me?"

 

Asami heard the shaking timber of his voice.  "Yes."

 

His eyes went to his work staring him in his face.  "You bought them all because of me?"

 

"You are the best."  He took a step nearer.  "I want you to understand something, Akihito."

 

Akihito had to decide to keep himself with his back to this man.  This was his weakness.  This also can be his strength.  It felt so odd as he stood here hoping that this formidable man wouldn't pronounce him to be a piece of property, but he wanted to say something.  

 

"I'm not blind about you, Asami.  All your properties.  All that you do.  All that I'm sure you were able to do with that asshole, Sakazaki."  Akihito knew it by his conclusion when that guy came up to him in the plane.  "You reek of yakuzi."  He scoffed.  "Not that it matters now seeing how you wanted to protect me from that piece of scum.  I'm just more offended by something else."  

 

Asami knew as he opened his mouth.  "Oh I knew you had an inkling about me, Akihito.  You are a clever one.  What with your smart ass remarks to me.  Some of your jabs about some of my business affairs.  I knew you had an idea what I was."

 

"I could have just been pulling your leg by saying all of that."  His eyes lingered back to that heart shape on the duvet cover on the bed.  "People do that all the time."

 

"They do, but you are an honest kitten in your remarks."  

 

"I'm not a kitten."

 

He sized up Akihito standing in front of him.  There he stood in a three-piece one of a kind suit specially made for him.  Akihito wore vintage blue jeans that fit him perfectly, a graphic shirt that was unbuttoned presently, and a white tank underneath.  No matter what the younger male wore, he always looked tasty to him.  

 

"Being labeled as property is something of a given in my life."  Asami informed him.  Hearing the scoff from Akihito, he smirked.  "I was raised this way.  I was known as property.  My mother was known as property by my father.  It is a taught thing."

 

"It doesn't make it right though."

 

He decided to gloss over that to continue.  "I'm better than them.  I enjoy proving it everyday."

 

Akihito shook his head.  "Smug bastard."

 

"It won't be easy to get me to say that I'm wrong about things since that is rare."  Asami admitted.  "But I will say this to you, I want you to be mines and only mines, Takaba Akihito."

 

Eyes lifting up to see Asami's reflection behind him, Akihito could read him as his heart pounded away.  He felt like his mouth was glued shut and the ground would swallow him up alive.

 

"Your photographs in my business show the world how perfect we belong together."  Brushing his fingertip against his neck, he said.  "I not only want you to be my lover but as my partner.  Be mines, Akihito."

 

Swallowing, Akihito turned around to face the man who has been in his dreams since the day he met him.  The man who begun to crave the sights and sounds of.  He knew there would be frustrating days with him, but he was willing to face them.  

 

"I'll be that with you if you agree to one thing for me."  

 

Raising his eyebrow up, Asami was curious about this condition.  Didn't this man know how much he has done for him so far?  Still, as he looked him over, he was a sweet tasty kitten.  "Oh.  And what is that?"

 

Pointing to the bed, Akihito answered.  "That we do it at your penthouse instead of here.  I'd rather start anew in either one of our personal spaces."  He paused as his smile seemed to warm Asami more.  "Ryuichi."

 

Offering his hand, Asami enjoyed the sound of his name being passed by those lips.  "I couldn't agree more."

 

Blushing at this newfound step in his life, Akihito accepted his hand as they both stepped away from the bedroom.  "They will talk if they find about us."  

 

Knowing he meant the public, Asami decided to remove his hand away from that waist to place it around the slender waist of his lover.  "I don't give a damn about such things when I know what is valuable to me."

 

Floored by those words, Akihito fell speechless as they rode the elevator down to the parking level before they left the lift to head to his limo waiting conveniently for them.  Nodding his head to Kirishima, Akihito and Asami slipped inside the limo to head back to the penthouse.  

 

XXX

 

Not so deep into their hiding, the guard casually turned their head to see the very familiar limo pulling into the parking area.  As they waited for it to stop to park, they peaked to see the boss come out with the photographer following behind.  Nothing unusual except that this time, the boss was placing his arm around the other possessively with the smaller male accepting him happily.  

 

Averting his eyes before bowing to greet his boss, he then waited till he fully disappeared knowing that this development will need to be reported.  Takaba Akihito was now a permanent fixture in Asami Ryuichi's life.

 

XXX

 

Ever since he brought him home, Asami for the first time made love to someone.  Of course there was some roughness at times.  It was something required when he had such a feisty kitten on his hands.  Someone who continued to beckon him to go harder at times.  He never experienced someone as delicious as him.  Takaba Akihito was that truest drug who accepted him back.

 

Takaba Akihito was also the one who wasn't beside him when he woke up in bed alone.

 

Getting up, Asami slipped out of his bed.  Chiseled features slightly crinkled with frustration knowing he left once more.  Why did he do it again?  

 

So slipping on a pair of silk pajama pants, Asami left his bedroom in search of his wildcat only to halt at the sight of him humming away as he set the small table by the window.  There was Akihito in an apron and his shorts just shaking his hips away to an unknown beat in his head.  So there stood Asami admiring his lover in the afternoon light.  

 

"That's a sight to behold."  

 

Hearing the crooning voice, Akihito turned his head to grin at his lover.  "I'm glad you got up before it got cold.  I made us breakfast."

 

Coming over to sit down, Asami accepted a kiss from his kitten gladly before he watched him sit down.  "I need to give you a see through apron now."

 

Laughing in a sarcastic way, Akihito stuck his tongue out.  "You want me to get burned while cooking?  You are a bastard."

 

Chuckling at the non-change of attitude from Akihito, Asami couldn't be happier.  "What would you care to do today besides me?"

 

Not wishing to rise to the bait on that last part, Akihito decided to think on it.  "Well there is a new show happening by this one artist that I've admired for a long time.  So I'd like to see it.  After that is your choice."

 

"There is a new S and M place we can visit after."

 

Choking on his food, Akihito stared at his partner incredulously.  "You wouldn't?"

 

"Wouldn't I?"  Asami challenged.  His lover had no idea of a secret room he had in his own place yet.

 

"Knowing you, you probably have a secret cave in here with a bunch of implements waiting to impale me with."  Akihito spat out as he began to shovel his food in his mouth.  As he continued to eat, he didn't hear a peep from Asami making him glance up at a mischievous twinkle in the other mans eye.  "FUCK!!!  You do have such a room."

 

Lifting up his chopsticks once more, Asami retorted back smoothly.  "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

 

Reaching into a little pocket of the apron, Akihito placed down a couple of rings with engravings inside.  "Well then these will be locked away or something then."

 

Taking one of the rings in his hand, Asami studied it before grabbing the real prize from across the table to place on his lap.  "Well I thought you wanted to marry that girl.  What happened?"

 

Acting that of a scared cat, Akihito actually tried to claw his way out of the larger mans grip to now avail.  "Ugh!  Come on!"

 

Calmly, Asami kissed his ear in hopes of placating him.  "Well?"

 

"I didn't actually love her."  He spoke as if the air was knocked out of him.  "I do love her, but like a friend.  When Kristen asked me about how I felt for her, I took my time with my answer."  His eyes took the courage to gaze into the intense golden ones.  "I knew absolutely how I felt especially when Kirishima was telling his ex-wife about how he felt for Kristen.  That's how I felt about someone else."

 

Not a smirk was formed, but an actual smile.  "So one day you wish to join me for eternity?"

 

Akihito wanted to hit him for making him say it.  "Fuck I hate you."

 

"No you don't if you engraved my name and how you feel into this."  Asami gave the ring back to him.  "Will you place it on me so I can do the same to you?"

 

"These are commitment rings though."  

 

"I don't care when you are mines.  I want you permanent in my life."  Asami placed his hand out to him.  "Well?"

 

Seeing that cockiness show through on the handsome bastards face, Akihito grumbled a few words out as he took the ring now finding himself at a complete loss for words.  "I don't know the words now."

 

"Well normally you do.  What happened anyhow?"  Asami studied him even more closely.  "I'd say that the cat caught your tongue, but you are the cat in this scenario so it doesn't do it any good."

 

"Smug bastard."  Grabbing Asami's hand, Akihito stood up before sinking down on one knee.  "Ryuichi, will you wear this ring to be my most honored cherished partner?"

 

Even though he spoke in almost a rushed way, Asami thought he was cute all the same.  "Yes."  Watching as his kitten slid the ring on he then reached over to do the same to, Akihito.  "You hungry still?"

 

"No.  I had my fill of food.  You?"  Standing up to check the table, Akihito squeaked once he felt himself placed over the older mans shoulder.  "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?"

 

Smacking his ass lightly, Asami smirked.  "We are starting our honeymoon in the shower before we move on to other avenues."

 

Eyes opening wide, Akihito suddenly pictured himself inside a room full of S and M devices with Asami at the helm.  "Oh no you don't you perverted bastard!"  Feeling his boxer briefs being slid down and apron being untied, he waved his hands around in the air.  "No I'm not ready for that room."

 

Letting the briefs fall to the ground, Asami put him on the ground before he ripped the apron off him.  Taking his hand to haul him into the large shower enclosure, Akihito was stunned when the water first hit him till he stood there slightly hunched with a glare towards him.  "Hmm.  You really do look like a wild cat now."

 

With one half of his lips inching up, Akihito sniffed out.  "Want to see kitty scratch then?"

 

His own pants going down, Asami stepped into the enclosure.  "No, but I don't object to hearing you cry out."

 

Finding himself being lifted up, Akihito accepted the very passionate kiss from his partner.  "I'm still not letting you off the hook."

 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."  Asami told him as he took over his lover once more.

 

XXX

 

Slamming the man against the wall, Suoh handed over the camera along with the phone to Kirishima as he continued to hold the nearly struggling man against his will.  As Kirishima studied the contents of the camera thoughtfully he rattled off some questions.

 

"No betrayals of the sort from Asami-sama.  Why is your boss deciding on action against him?"  Hearing nothing from him, Kirishima simply nodded his head to Suoh to conduct the proper treatment.  Hearing the pained grunt, he continued.  "Suoh is an expert at becoming a lot worse than that.  So answer the questions."

 

"Eat shit."  The man grated out.  "I'm loyal."

 

Suoh chuckled at the stupidity of this man.  "So are we.  You would've learn this by now."

 

Taking the proper directive, Kirishima decided to have this man sent to the warehouse for questioning later by, Asami when he was free.  For now they'll have to soften up the idiot for now.  

 

"He'll be transferred to a special site for now.  Today, Asami-sama will not be disturbed."  Kirishima informed Suoh, but mostly was letting the other know under no uncertain terms that once Asami gets a hold of him, there might not be any mercy.  "Though he won't be happy when he hears about this one."

 

"He won't indeed."  Suoh agreed as he knocked the person out.  "What was on the camera?"

 

The muscles in his jaw moved a bit in thought.  "Pictures of Asami-sama along with Takaba-san."  He then paused as he went through the phones log.  "There are a lot of pictures of, Takaba-san.  Along with a text ordering all of those particular pictures to be sent to him."

 

Suoh glanced at the name.  "Why do the Arbatrov's wish to betray him now?"

 

"You know that the boss will not be so kind when it comes to, Takaba-san.  He has already done more for him than anyone else before."  Kirishima nudged the man on the ground with the heel of his shoe.  "Let's get him out of here."

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

After hearing the report from Kirishima, Asami maintained an air of normality as he wandered the museum with his partner.  This was to be a special day with him as he listened to, Akihito speak.  He held such strong opinions on some works, while others he held an incredible amount of respect for.  Some he didn't express an opinion over at all.

 

"And what is the matter with that piece?"  Asami wished to know as they moved on to another piece.

 

His eyes dashed about hoping not to offend anybody else here.  The last thing that Akihito needed was to even offend the artist.  "It is a piece that should be hung up in a cheap hotel.  Not in an art gallery."  He whispered unhappy to be a snob now.  "I just know that someone else was bumped to showpiece that one, when it shouldn't have been done."

 

Curious, Asami threw a look over his shoulder towards, Suoh and Kirishima.  "Has any of the artists in your cousin's gallery been in a museum?"

 

Smiling with pride, Akihito nodded his head.  "Yes.  Alistair is actually in here on loan so he is another one to take a gander at."  

 

"I'm certain you have seen all of his works while being in that gallery."  

 

"True, but it is something else when you are in a museum."  Taking him by the wrist, Akihito guided him to where he knew his works were.  "I've seen him first go through his process before the finished product.  The thing he can't do is recreate it after.  So each item is really one of a kind."  

 

Being guided into a room, Asami could see all the lovely paintings on display.  All of them unique.  So many styles.  So many moods.  That young artist was truly talented.  "Hmm."

 

Knowing he was impressed, Akihito snickered.  "By the way, the painting you have in your restaurant in the hotel is of my ass.  Well that was his visualization of my ass sort of speak."  

 

Astounded and unhappy by that, Asami had a warning tone in his voice.  "Akihito."

 

"Oh jeez.  Chill.  So what?  People will be eating next to my ass."  Strolling away feeling the cautious demeanor in both, Suoh and Kirishima before the jealous energy of, Asami, he turned to wink at him.  "I kid of course.  Alistair doesn't paint like that."

 

Reaching out to grab him, Asami hauled him towards an alcove where he placed him against the wall.  "I should teach you a lesson as soon as we get back."  Lowering his head down, Asami nipped at his neck.  "Or maybe I'll start by doing it now."  

 

Feeling his hand reach down to undo his pants, Akihito began his struggling.  "Bastard, not here.  I don't want to be banned here for life."  Eyes wide as air hit his bare ass, he started to push at him more.  "Baka, no."

 

Uncaring of where they were, Asami purred in his ear.  "Kirishima and Suoh are standing guard.  No one will matter except us."

 

"Yeah but I don't want them to hear either."  Akihito complained as his eyes went towards the entrance of the alcove.  Though he couldn't see both the guards, he knew they were there.  "This will be embarrassing."

 

Removing his lovers pants, Asami prepared him.  "I'll let you forget as you bask away in pleasure."

 

Gasping at how those fingers stretched him, Akihito soon felt his legs lifted up.  It made him feel like a rag doll in how he was being easily maneuvered around.  "Ryuichi."  His eyes pleaded up to him, but that man was too horny to listen as he felt that large cock enter inside him.  "Fuc....."

 

"This experience has only heightened my love of being here."  Asami declared as he pumped into the willing flesh of his Akihito.  

 

Cheeks fully red now, Akihito opened his mouth to speak only to have it captured by those lips in a very bruising way.  The way it helped relax him more into opening up had himself reaching a height he didn't think was possible.  Struggling to remove his lips, Aki moaned out.  "Don't stop."

 

Asami didn't intend to.

 

XXX

 

"I really do love your hair."  Mikhail tried again towards a sneering Fei Long.  He loved how the man seemed to openly revile him.  Still he thought that if anyone could get closer to Asami, it would be him. 

 

Reaching for his tea, Fei Long decided to reach his zen state once more.  Though try as he might, Mikhail was not one to be pushed away.  "I won't be helping you with this mission of yours."  His eyes went languidly over to him unaware of how it boiled the Russian's blood in the most ripest way.  "Asami Ryuichi and I have reached an understanding.  While it may be tentative at times, it is still far better than it was before."  

 

Mikhail couldn't help but feel too lost in how graceful each movement was for this man.  This was the epitome of the perfect male, in his opinion.  "Do reconsider, Fei."

 

Tea being placed down, Fei Long leaned back as he signaled a guard over.  "That'll be enough.  My guard will be seeing you out now.  Have a pleasant day."

 

Standing up, Mikhail didn't wish to over extend himself by doing anything too desperate.  So he wished him well before he quietly made his way out of there.  He was sure that, Fei Long will tell Asami of the meeting.  

 

Perhaps that could make things more clumsy in the guards.

 

After Mikhail was long gone, Yoh raised up concerns about this meeting.  The only matter he didn't raise was the fact of how persistent Mikhail was in his advances over Fei.  A man he even desired himself heavily, but never voiced.  

 

"Forgive me for speaking out."

 

Fei Long raised his hand up to interrupt.  "Will I be warning Asami of this?  Perhaps in time.  Perhaps soon.  It all depends on the information I receive further on why they wish to move against him."

 

Yoh understood the motive.  "The alliance has been a strong one.  One that I'm certain that even Asami hasn't broken.  Makes you curious indeed on why he wishes to betray."

 

Reaching out to guide Yoh over towards his front, Fei Long just studied him closely.  Very intently as even he noticed a growing awareness of the other as the door opened to allow Tao back inside.  Maybe it was best to have been interrupted.  

 

Yoh felt a curiousness at what he wished to say when he spotted the message being placed into those graceful hands.  He watched as those skillful eyes decided to betray none too much as he thanked Tao for his task well done.  

 

Raising up from his chair, Fei Long held such a peaceful face on him now.  His eyes were closed.  His breathing was even.  "Get the information needed, Yoh.  I'm counting on you."

 

Bowing to him, Yoh set out on his task to his hidden love.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito felt like he had a huge neon sign over his head displaying that he had public sex very recently.  He went to the bathroom to clean up, but still he felt like things were leaking out of him.  He continued to check his back-end for any type of spots, and in spite of Asami assuring him there were none, Akihito wasn't relying on his word now.  Because while he looked like he is doing the walk of shame, Asami was still impeccable as ever.  

 

"No more public sex anymore."  Grumbled Akihito as he sauntered into the next room with him.  

 

Strolling very casually through the threshold, Asami could only smirk at that as he gazed upon all the paintings done by that shy little artist he met.  The kid will be even more famous dead.  As it was, he was becoming famous alive, but death was what made the artist more popular.  What a morbid bunch.  It made him feel alive.

 

Akihito smiled at all of his friend's work.  "He is impressive."  

 

"Very."  Asami went to the first painting towards their left.  "Does she loan out other works to museums?"

 

Nodding his head, Akihito studied the brush strokes.  "Yes and this does include mines.  It goes out to all over, but always ends up coming back to the gallery.  It is her way of also generating a buzz for the place."

 

Kirishima smiled at the thought of that even as Suoh turned his attention to a darting shy artist.  Nudging his friend in the arm, Suoh pointed out Alistair to him.  "He needs lessons in being less shy."

 

Almost grinning, Kirishima directed his attention back to the couple.  "Perhaps you can give it to him."

 

"Why me?"

 

"I'm still in my own honeymoon stage now."  Waggling his eyebrows at Suoh, Kirishima followed his boss away to another painting.  

 

Rolling his eyes, Suoh almost wished to joke with him as he went over to speak to Alistair.  "Allow me to properly introduce myself.  My name is Suoh Kazumi.  We met before at the gallery, but were unable to speak.  I wish to say that your paintings are astounding.  I may not know art, but they are beautiful."

 

Brushing some of his hair back, Alistair just came here to see how it looked, but wasn't expecting to see Akihito in the company of that one man.  He certainly wasn't expecting to be complimented by the tall blonde cropped haired guy either.  "Oh thank you.  I appreciate it."  He turned his head to see if anyone else was around.  "I should be off."

 

"Why when you don't have a reason to."  Suoh was now two jobs it seemed.  His first priority with guarding his boss, and now trying to help someone gain a spine.  

 

Alistair's eyes searched the room. "No I can't.  I'm sorry."

 

Akihito turned his head after hearing the whispered mumbles.  There was Alistair appearing so small next to, Suoh.  His hand went to Asami's in a gentle squeeze before he went towards his friend.  He knew of his background.  Knew of why he tried to come out when he could, but knew why he fully couldn't leave it.  

 

"Alistair."  Akihito held a jubilant smile on his face.  "Always great to see you out."

 

Suoh and Asami studied the blushing face of the shy painter as the photographer spoke to him in a familiar way.  Asami wasn't about to be jealous over something like this when he wasn't threatened at all.  This was his own mate being helpful to another.  Suoh though, saw something in those eyes of Alistair.  There was this hidden pain.  

 

Kirishima noticed that his friend, Suoh found his little lost puppy to take home.  It had him approaching to whisper in his ear.  It was inaudible to the others, but it was unmistaken from Suoh's face.

 

"She can't handle my schedule any longer."  Suoh said in the only way possible as he moved away to separate.  He will discuss this when they were more in private.

 

Kirishima understood too completely as he waited patiently until he spotted something outside the window.  Out on the lawn behind a tree.  It had him strolling over carefully to block Akihito's body from the one with the camera.  He guided Asami's eyes towards the outside casually where Suoh went out to intercept the person.  

 

"I should leave.  I came here in a cab."  Alistair was barely above a whisper now.  His shoulders were now more slumped from all the talking.  Memories of his past seemed to drift in which prompted him to move from all of them in a fast pace.  

 

Akihito took off after him to take his hand.  "Please."  He pleaded softly.  "If this is about."  He paused.  "You know what, you can talk to me or Kristen anytime.  Hell you know you can talk to Kou and Takato.  You know we accepted you as family."

 

Touched by his words, Alistair wanted to hug him, but merely squeezed his hand before letting go.  He just needed to leave.

 

Coming behind him, Asami spoke soothingly.  "Troubled past?"

 

Akihito nodded his head.  "Yes and it keeps coming back.  I promised not to say what it is about."

 

Moving to kiss his temple, Asami respected this about him.  "You are very trustworthy."

 

Moved by those words, Akihito still waggled his finger at him.  "You are not for that stunt you pulled earlier."  He teased.

 

"Well you enjoyed it after a while.  All that begging and pleading for me to go harder.  What was that about?"  Asami countered smacking his bottom.

 

Yelping at the still pain in his backside, Akihito groaned.  "The heat of the moment.  Now I'm past it."

 

"Wait till we are back in the car then."  

 

Hearing that promise, Akihito turned redder hoping that Kirishima and Suoh had earplugs.  

 

XXX

 

They often believe that tall muscular people can't be stealthy but that wasn't the case when it came to, Suoh, Kirishima, or even Asami himself.  So when Suoh went out to intercept the person who was literally following around his boss and lover through the windows, he wasn't surprised by the not so concealed gun he carried.  

 

Coming from behind he quickly wrapped his arm around his neck while grabbing both his arms to subdue them behind his back with one arm.  "Why are you taking pictures of Asami?"

 

Unaware of a smaller person coming out in his rush from the inside, Alistair stopped as he spotted Suoh with someone against the tree.  His gray eyes were alarmed at the site as he wondered what he should do, but was found to be frozen when the man wrestled himself away from, Suoh to begin rushing away.  

 

Suoh quickened his steps towards the man, but when he grabbed Alistair to point a knife to his neck, Suoh just stopped.  "Don't involve him in this."

 

Narrowed eyes, the man grinned as he backed away with Alistair in his arm.  "Not till you allow me to leave."

 

"As if you would freely let him live once I do."  

 

Alistair trembled as he felt the nick to his neck.  It was so sharp that he often thought before his end would come at that horrific camp he was sent to.  No it would be this way.  His eyes opened up wide when he heard, Suoh beckon to him.  Was this to keep him calm?  He didn't feel it making him shut them up again.  

 

Tears began to escape far more steadily and he felt wobbly before he had a different presence wrap their arms around him.  Steady.  Assuring.  It was a different security he had never felt before.  Alistair opened his eyes up to see he was with Suoh now.  He turned his head to see the guy with glasses subduing the person in a way that had him burying his head back into that strong chest.  

 

Raising up his phone, Kirishima spoke into it to let them know they have another person to question.  The questions will be lining up soon even as he picked up the camera to see all the photos of his boss and Takaba-san.  

 

"Well?"  Suoh inquired.  

 

Hearing the rushed footsteps of their own coming to pick up the interloper, Kirishima looked over the phone in his hand.  "Same as before."  He studied the shaken up guy in, Suoh's arms.  "I'll call Kristen down to pick him up."

 

Unsure about letting him go, Suoh lifted his head.  "You sure?"

 

Giving him a slight warning look about getting attached now when there is trouble happening, Kirishima reached Kristen to tell her about Alistair.  Hanging up, he said.  "She'll be here soon."

 

Nodding his head, Suoh knew that one of them had to be up there with their boss.  "You should go back up there."

 

Concern was made clear on his face as he stayed rooted to his spot.  Suoh's relationship with his own girlfriend is ending.  Someone he has described as his wife.  "It is best if you go up there and I'll stay here."  

 

"Kei, I can handle this."  Suoh insisted as Alistair remained tightly to him.  

 

"I know you can, but now it is best if you do."  Seeing as he held a higher position than Suoh, Kirishima knew to use it at this time.

 

Alistair heard the slight authority in the other man's voice.  "I'll be fine."  He moved away slightly from Suoh.  "Thanks for caring."  

 

Smiling tenderly at the other, Suoh bowed to him.  "Glad to."  Moving away, he wondered why he had to become so touched by someone like this.  Was it because of a failing relationship, that was the catalyst to his weakening feelings?

 

Placing a gentle hand on the still shaking form, Kirishima smiled gently down to the man.  "Kristen will be here very soon.  Would you like to sit down on the bench to wait for her?"

 

Looking at the man curiously, Alistair had to ask.  "What of him?"

 

"Asami-sama has people who wish him harm on a daily basis.  It happens to powerful businessmen."  Was his only explanation.  "That man will be placed in the proper authorities."  

 

"Hmm."  Was his only unformed thought.

 

XXX

 

Leaving his lover fully passed out and satisfied, Asami set off to the warehouse for the interrogation.  As he drove there he perused the phone messages knowing that at least one of the brothers has an obsession over Akihito now.  Not like that is a relief seeing how stalkers are just as dangerous.  

 

Exiting his vehicle, Asami thought about his kitten.  Thought about how easily Akihito wrapped him around his finger since the moment he laid eyes on him.  How hypnotized he felt as he watched him dancing in that club.  That smile that quickly captivated him.  When they first spoke, Asami actually felt his heart for the first time in his life.  

 

"Asami-sama."  

 

Kirishima's voice was soft to alert him, and not loud enough to alert anyone else in the night.  Asami nodded his head as they walked into the warehouse to find more than just a couple there.  As he was informed, they all were russian.

 

The clicking of their heels were heard as they crossed the large space towards the middle of the place.  Asami's eyes were already scanning them.  Accessing them even through their bruises and cuts they received from his men.  He stopped to stand towards the middle of the line as he pulled a cigarette to light up. 

 

"Now the first one to speak about why you are tailing myself and Takaba Akihito wins the prize of the quickest death."  Asami spoke the words almost too lightly as a puff of smoke flew elegantly out the side of his mouth.

    

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas yesterday.   
> I know I've confused some people with the whole Suoh background so I'm sorry about that. Suoh was involved with a woman before, but now he isn't. I'll be playing around with him a little while still playing with the other characters. I like to lend in some mystery to keep people guessing.

The ones that were caught were expendable.  Yuri and Mikhail smirked on either side of the phone as they chatted about it.  The ones that got caught always believed how important they were to them.  Some thought they would come in to save them, but the Arbatrovs didn't care.  They only cared if you had worth.

 

They knew that Asami would go into a burning building for his favorite two men, if he had to.  Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi were always important.  They stayed on longer than any other.  The rumor of even Asami knowing them both beforehand, always made Mikhail wonder.  

 

How often he wished for a secretary and bodyguard like Kirishima Kei.  A man who can do many things like a swiss army knife, and still remain impossibly boring in stature.  Mikhail knew that man wasn't boring in how he helped out.  

 

Suoh was always incredible in helping train and leading the others.  They knew that the others looked up to them both.  Honestly, Mikhail didn't know much more about him, but his fighting prowess.  He enjoyed it as much as Kirishima's.  

 

"You know you could just simply snatch him away."  Mikhail suggested.

 

Somehow that light tone in his brother's voice unnerved him.  Yuri just felt this desire in wishing to cause a little destruction to his personal life.  "Even with our insider, Takaba is still being watched."

 

"Well then do something that will give us more leeway.  Something of the sort while I'm dealing with stuff on my end."  Mikhail wanted to tease his brother some more.  This was such great bait.  "Or I could come down and take that tasty morsel for myself."  The growl from the other side of the phone had him laughing hard.  "Oh I knew that would set you off.  I'll speak to you later, Yuri."

 

At the sound of the phone clicking, Yuri gritted his teeth at the sometimes annoyance of family.

 

XXX

 

Akihito grinded his teeth as he stared between Asami and the one he wanted to place as his guard.  "No."  He said curtly.  

 

"They are trying to..."

 

"No.  I said no.  You do know that word, right?"  Akihito moved away from him as he now wished he was in his own place.  "It is the opposite of yes, but this time the word is no."

 

Following his angry kitten, Asami reached out to take his wrist to turn him around.  "If anything were to happen to you..."  

 

Spotting the vulnerability hidden within those eyes, Akihito growled.  "It will hinder me in how I work.  You can't expect me to work like that."

 

"Why not?  I work with them all the time."  

 

Hearing the matter-of-factness coming from the older man, Akihito moved past him to go up to the man who was imposing in a way, but not by much.  "Who are you again?"

 

"Malik."  

 

That had to be a joke.  "That sounds like a magicians name."  Raising his hands up, Akihito quickly added.  "No offense."

 

"None taken.  My sister has the name of, Pandora.  My youngest by the name of, Copperfield.  As in, David Copperfield."  Malik frowned more.  "My parents are heavily into magicians and such as you can imagine."

 

Raising his eyebrow up, Akihito turned back to Asami.  "Still it is a hard no."

 

Coming over to take Akihito by the hand, Asami led him towards the bedroom.  "Humor me then.  I don't wish for a thing to happen to you whatsoever.  Now that you are in my life they will take aim at you."  Of course it didn't help that one of those problems was solely focused on, Akihito.  "I would appreciate less worry if I knew you were being watched."

 

Stalking away from him, Akihito hated this whole deal.  Hated how Alistair had to witness something so frightening in his face.  What if they went after his family and other friends?  It had him stomping his foot on the ground.  "Fine!"  Stalking back towards the man, Akihito raised his finger to him.  "But if he interferes with my work, so help me, I will murder the bastard myself."  Cooling off a bit, Akihito rolled his eyes.  "Well at least I'd bake some exlax into his brownies as a treat."

 

Placing his hand under his chin, Asami lifted it up.  "Devious.  Very devious of you and I understand."  

 

Feeling the possessive pull of those lips against his, Akihito suddenly wished that someone wasn't waiting for them as he felt his front meet with, Asami's.  He grunted.  He moaned as he pawed the older man.

 

Chuckling, Asami whispered, "Perhaps I didn't pay that much attention to you last night."

 

Hazel eyes daring those golden ones, Akihito couldn't help himself.  "Send him away and let's delay our schedule for a bit."  

 

Nipping gently on his bottom lip, Asami licked it tenderly.  "Don't change your mind."  In assured quickness, he exited the room to tell Malik to come back an hour and a half later as he told him to pass the message along to, Kirishima.  Turning back around on his heel, Asami went back into the bedroom to find a beautifully naked photographer laying back on his bed.

 

Eyebrow up, Akihito moved his hand up his inner thigh slowly.  "Well?"

 

Everything was removed off him as Asami moved between those legs.  He traced kisses where that hand had been.  He just wanted to touch him.  Taste him more.  His eyes caught the ring in the corner of his eye, and Asami moved his ass up in the air to taste it.  

 

"Fuck.  I never thought I'd be turned on by this."  Akihito whispered as he felt that tongue rimming him.  

 

Sensually his tongue moved up to lick his balls, eyes meeting those of his kitten, Asami moved his fingers towards their destination to ready him.  He felt his own cock streaming a steady stream of pre-cum as much as Akihito's.  It had him raising up to rest on his knees.  To move close and to touch the other shaft with his own.  To hear the moans of his kitten at that, Asami wasn't truly ready to watch him move gracefully towards him.

 

One thing that Asami seemed to be kind with him about was him not forcing oral on him.  Akihito held a hesitance to it due to never doing it before with a man before.  Now as that beautiful large cock rubbed sexually over his, Akihito wanted a taste.  So he moved towards him as if hypnotized.  When he met the tip, he flicked his tongue out to taste the juices.

 

"Ryuichi."  He breathed out so dreamily.  

 

His tongue moved down that thick shaft.  He felt it pulsating against him.  There was just something so pleasing about this that he only placed his mouth against the side to drag it up.  Teeth barely grazing.  Tongue tasting.  He heard Asami's groans of satisfaction as he ran his hand through his hair.  As he reached the tip, Akihito kissed it.  Tasted that pre-cum before engulfing it.  Suckling it.

 

Asami's head tilted far back.  His back arched before he relaxed to gently pump his hips against that sexy mouth.  He had so many blow jobs in his life, and Akihito was far surpassing them all.  He knew it was due to how he felt for him.  

 

His golden piercing eyes met with hazel and his heart thumped a pattern that only was for this blonde.  He tenderly ran his hand through that silky hair.  "Akihito."

 

Akihito knew it was about to happen and he prepared himself as that seed filled his mouth.  It was such a foreign feeling for a man to fill him there.  Sakazaki forced that blow job on him and he had bad memories of it still.  That man tasted of crap.  Asami held a taste that he swallowed up till he couldn't no more.  

 

When he was done, Asami brought him up to his knees to kiss him.  "I want you to live here with me."

 

Akihito knew that this would happen and he had a readied answer.  "I need a little studio.  While you have a guest room, it isn't big enough for a studio."

 

It wasn't a negative answer.  Asami kissed him once more as he brought him down on his back.  "That could be arranged very easily.  You have already made this place a home finally."

 

Touched by those words, Akihito kissed him as his legs wrapped around his waist.  "We still have an hour, Ryuichi.  I want as much time with you as possible."  

 

XXX

 

At Sion, Kirishima's eyes were alerted by Suoh as he approached him with an air about him. An air in which he knew he had to give his attention to him.  So placing the files down on his desk, Kei turned to him.  

 

"I apologize if you believe I was undermining you at the museum.  I just know how it is when we both feel sensitive to our feelings."  

 

He knew that Kei was always emphatic.  This he couldn't fault him for.  Still, he did wish to speak about it.  "She is tired of my hectic schedule, but mostly our feelings have died out a long time before."  Kazumi moved closer towards the seat opposite on the other side of the desk.  He didn't sit, he just stood next to it with his hand propped there.  "We have become more like friends than anything else for the past two years.  We simply had sex that one time as a need to fill, and now there is a baby on the way."

 

Knowing about the pregnancy, Kei addressed it.  "And what will happen there?"

 

"We will raise it together."  Kazumi stated with astuteness.  "She has already acquired a very decent apartment.  A two bedroom.  She makes a very good living as it is under her company."  His smile was filled with confidence.  "She has always been a fair person.  This is where I'm lucky."

 

"So you are lucky you don't have a Rinka on your hands."  Kei held a devious sideways smile on him.  "Yes, you are lucky."

 

The laugh was lighthearted from Kazumi at that till it died down to a twitter.  "You thought that I might have grown something for a person I only met once before.  Is that where you were worried?"

 

Kei nodded curtly.  "I know you, Kazumi.  It was the look in your eyes.  It registered so fully when you were charging to make sure he was safe.  I knew I spotted it in the museum, but it clicked once Alistair's life was in danger."  He came closer.  "I've never seen you act like that before."

 

"I'm not into men.  You should know this."  

 

The denial wasn't convincing.  "Neither was Takaba-san, and look who he is with."  Kei's voice kept lowering knowing how people can pick up the slightest little juicy bit. "Things change, and if it is the case, you know I'll support you as always."

 

The words were sinking into him.  Kazumi really couldn't deny such a thing since he kept on thinking of that young artist.  He had no idea what really drew him to that waif like being.  Honestly he wasn't that small.  He was about Takaba's size, except thinner.  Those grey eyes were a bit haunting to him.  His hands actually were beautiful.  More beautiful than any woman he had ever been with.  Still he had to make sure of such things, but how.

 

Kirishima smiled at his friend knowing that he was thinking deeply now.  "Asami-sama won't be in for an hour and a half.  Might I suggest you do something to your head now."

 

Kazumi honestly didn't want to question him nor wish to get into it as he turned to leave.  Hearing Kei's voice, Kazumi spotted a piece of paper in his hand with an address written on it.  Taking it, he left quickly.

 

XXX

 

There was never anything wasted in his mind when he performed his tasks.  This is his first love.  The only one that never let him down.  He often enjoyed making the paint thick, just to feel the firm grab of it.  It was like the paint never wished to leave the palette so he can lay it on his canvas.  A smile tugged at his corners once he won to spread it over his target area.  

 

He didn't care if he messed up his clothes, hair, skin, or had left over remains on his fingernails after cleaning up.  This was his badge of honor before, during, and after each job was done.  He even enjoyed taking the paint with his fingers and just spreading it out.  

 

Kazumi wandered into the studio loft that Alistair owned.  He heard soft music playing and smelled paint wafting in the air.  It wasn't a strong scent, but it was there as he went towards it to find him painting away.  He appeared to be in a trance as he busily stayed on top of his work.  Those eyes catching each detail.  His hair, which was black at the museum, was now a bluish-black.  He evidently recently dyed it.  His skinny jeans were torn in various areas, and covered in paint.  Long sleeve shirt was also in the same state.  

 

As Alistair moved away from his canvas to rest his palette on his working table, he sat on top of it before he turned his head towards him.  "Kristen let you in obviously.  Is she still here?"  He was pleasant and at ease as he spoke to him.

 

Kazumi came closer to see what he was doing.  "Um."  He was at a loss for words.

 

Blushing, Alistair couldn't help himself.  "I'm working myself through what happened at the museum.  It is about you."  His eyes met his.  "I hope you don't mind.  No one else will know but you."

 

Touched, Kazumi came closer to stand nearer.  "No I don't.  I'm just...."

 

Understanding about the loss of words, Alistair didn't push.  "This is the only time I'm truly confident."  He looked back to his work.  "When I'm with my first love, nothing can go wrong."

 

He sounded truly ethereal to the point that Kazumi almost cursed out loud.  "Alistair isn't your real name."

 

"No."  Alistair turned his head back to him.  "And no one knows what I look like except a close few.  It is hard to stay out of the spotlight, but it is best to when I know I'm still being looked for.  At least I know by the ones who wish to harm me."

 

Kazumi walked in front of him.  "Who?"

 

"My parents.  Once they found out I was gay they sent me to this special place.  I was tortured for days on end.  I was thirteen."  Alistair's voice turned dark.  "They showed me videos.  They tried everything to try to turn me straight.  They even tried to exorcise me of demons.  Name it and I received it."  Feeling a hand on his face, Alistair didn't realize he must have blanked out with the flashing of memories.  "I escaped one day.  I ran and ran through muddy terrain.  I cut my bare feet through sticks and rocks.  My arm was already broken so climbing was horrible.  I ran so much that I passed out.  When I came to that's when I was found by, Kristen and her mother.  They took me to the hospital.  They helped me."

 

His finger grazed his cheek.  "How old are you?"

 

A teardrop met with that hand.  "I'm thirty."

 

Kazumi wrapped his arms around the smaller body feeling something akin to being at one with someone.

 

XXX 

 

Arriving back in time at Sion, Suoh stood there just as Asami's car pulled up to the curb to let him out.  Each day was often different when he chose to arrive.  Sometimes it was out front or in the back.  Most times it was in the private parking below the building.  Today it was obviously the front.  

 

Suoh stepped up to the door in time to let him out, and watched as his boss slid out.  That's when he noticed that the air around them changed.  His senses along with Asami's became more alert until....

 

XXX

 

He was hitting the back of the seat as if that could make the car go faster, but in truth, Akihito was scared.  Kirishima reported to him that he was safe, but he was still hit.  To him that didn't feel safe as he quietly urged the car forward.  

 

Malik's eyes lifted up to look at the distressed male in the backseat.  The way he was breathing down his neck was actually unnerving.  "We will get there in time, Takaba-sama.  Kirishima-san has assured us that he is fine.  It was merely a graze."

 

That infuriated him how callous he practically threw it over his shoulder like that.  It was as if he was discussing a comic strip.  "I don't give a fuck.  I just want to see him with my own two eyes."  Sitting back in his seat, Akihito crossed his arms.  "Also don't call me, Takaba-sama.  I'm fine with Takaba or my first name.  Don't add that honorific to it."

 

"But you are my boss and you are my bosses...."

 

"Stop it please, Malik.  I understand what you are getting at, but please."  His voice lost its steam.  "Just please for now."

 

Figuring it was better to leave this as it lay, Malik continued to head to Sion as the troubled photographer continued to process.

 

XXX

 

Yuri enjoyed watching the scene after it played out.  Asami did defend himself well enough as usual, but he did get shot.  He watched as a car pulled around to head inside the parking structure below the building so he felt curious if that was, Takaba going to his lover.

 

XXX

 

Akihito didn't have an ounce of grace as he walked through the doors slamming them open and nearly startling Suoh into discharging his weapon at him.  Aki sent a glare over Suoh's way before he went over to, Asami.

 

"Guess you are the one who should be more careful than myself, Asami."

 

New suit on, Asami actually felt amused by those blazing eyes now.  Dismissing everyone else in the room, he addressed his partner.  "So you went back to my last name now."

 

Hands on the desk, Aki leaned towards him.  "Yeah.  I said it because I was worried about this infuriating bastard that I'm now chained to."  He straightened up as Asami stood up to walk around his desk.  "You have any fucking idea what the hell was going through my head when..."

 

Grabbing Akihito, Asami moved him against his desk to kiss that spitting mouth.  He felt the pushing off those hands.  The muffled objections till he loosened up to melt into him.  His lips parted just a bit to speak.  "This is normal in my life.  The thing is it isn't normal in yours.  Please don't worry about me."

 

Pushing him away roughly, Akihito pounced on him like a tiger to take his suit jacket off.  "I have to see.  I have to know."  He was desperate after he removed the jacket off to begin with his shirt.  He unbuttoned it.  Only thinly aware of his breathing, Akihito removed some of his shirt to show the bandage.  It was just a graze at his arm, but it was so near to his chest where his heart is.  Bending down lower he kissed it.  "Don't do that to me again bastard."

 

He brushed his hands down Akihito's back.  Asami felt relaxed by him as he felt that body rest against his.  "Will you be able to truly handle this life with me?"  It was a question he hated to actually ask, but knew he needed to.

 

Kissing his chest, Aki lifted his face to gaze at those haunting eyes.  "It will be tough at times.  This I know, but I will be able to handle it if you don't push me away or hide me away from it."

 

Asami felt the truth in those words as he brought him up for a kiss.  "My Akihito."

 

XXX

 

Groceries in hand, Kou was humming a tune as he fumbled with his keys.  He felt he had a great night with a girl that boded well for him.  Perhaps he will get future dates with her.  He had a at home job he loved to do as a programmer.  He had a great family and friends.  Today he just woke up in the best of moods, and wanted to do something about it.  Perhaps celebrate it with friends.  

 

As he slipped the key into the lock and turned it, Kou was slammed against the door.  Groceries tumbling on the ground.  Him feeling like he was being pinned in by a wall, Kou could only shift his eyes to the person responsible as his heart threatened to practically explode.

 

"Wh-What d-do you want?"  Kou stumbled out helplessly.

 

Yuri knew that Akihito was with Asami, but he couldn't forget the airport.  Something about diverting his attention to this one unnecessarily proved useless in his head.  This might increase the guards around that tasty little subject.  This will even increase a worse enemy than before with, Asami.  What could he say to this one against the door except:

 

"He'll be mines.  Let your friend know."  Yuri told him before he knocked him out.  

 

Seeing the guy lying helpless there, Yuri's jaw clenched.  He decided to open the door to bring the idiot inside.  It was obviously a bit of a courtesy to that beguiling, Takaba.  All he knew was that he was slowly losing his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Kou was briefly attacked by Yuri before he gave him a warning. 
> 
> In this chapter, the Arbatrovs are doing their best in trying to mess everyone up a little at a time before they make their much larger move eventually.

"Look!  I know I was attacked, but he didn't steal anything.  He just said one thing and knocked me out."  Kou was now getting sick of all the attention from his friends as he sat on his couch.  Yes it was scary, but he could handle it.  

 

Kristen could clearly see how agitated he was with them there.  So placing her hand on his, she gave him a concerned smile.  "I know you know that we are doing this because we care."

 

Kou stopped her from saying any more just by shaking his head.  "I doubt it would happen again.  He did it obviously to scare me."

 

"That's the problem."  Akihito blurted out.  "Did he say anything to you at all?"

 

He thought about it.  Mostly he just thought of the accent.  "He has a russian accent."  Kou was unaware of the hairs raising up at the back of, Akihito's head.  "He'll be mines.  Let your friend know."

 

Takato had been mostly quiet all this time as he processed the information.  "Who though?  Who is he talking about?"

 

Akihito leaned away as guilt overwhelmed him.  

 

XXX

 

"Yuri attacked my friend."  Akihito announced the moment Asami came home.  "I guess I'm not able to be near my friend until this bastard is handled.  Am I correct?"

 

To come home to an angry Akihito had him biting his own tongue.  Asami thought that if he hadn't of traveled to England to do his thinking about him and Ai that he wouldn't have met the, Arbatrov brothers.  That them already following his own movements wouldn't have sparked anything to the point of, Yuri approaching Akihito on the plane to form his own obsession.  Perhaps his own friend wouldn't have been approached.  

 

"Maybe that is the best course of action."  Asami answered in confidence even as that first word didn't sound so confident to himself.  

 

Akihito was worried.  Completely so as he went forward.  "What if they go after the others?  My parents?"

 

Quickly.  Very quickly, Asami reached out to bring him into his arms to comfort him.  Akihito was scared.  He wore his heart on his sleeve.  His compassionate nature was seeping out so heavily that it was overflowing the Earth presently.  Asami had plenty of guards to help out, but did he have enough to keep out these demons now?  That was the question.  Never did he have to question the worth of his own personal army.  

 

"I'll do everything in my power to protect everything that is valuable for you."  His hand reached into that silky hair as he kissed the top of it.  "Rest assured, my dear Akihito."

 

His nose against that chest, Akihito breathed in even the fabric of his suit.  "I'm not so weak.  I handled myself easily on the plane with that guy.  Even with a gun to my head."

 

Eyes narrowed, Asami almost had the urge to tie him down here.  He never wanted him to escape.  He never wanted him harmed.  "How did you manage?"

 

"Told him the chances of shooting a hole in the plane if he does that.  Thing is I don't think he wanted to actually do it up there.  I'm sure he could have done anything else to me besides that, but he didn't."  Akihito pulled away slightly.  "I'm not stupid."

 

"No, but you never dealt with this type before."

 

Akihito couldn't deny that, but he truly wanted to.  "I guess so."  Separating from him fully he brushed his hair back in thought.  "Why don't you teach me some techniques in some defense.  I can throw a punch and run pretty fast, but I never learned any of that other stuff."

 

Seeing how flexible his lover was and graceful as well, Asami had a feeling he could fare well in learning.  "I'll have Suoh teach you.  He is an excellent teacher."

 

Grinning, Akihito bounced at the new skill he could learn.  Plus it would be great to be able to defend himself better against other perverts.  "I'll be happy to learn."

 

"Then I'll tell Suoh to get on this as soon as possible."

 

XXX

 

The first thing she always did when heading inside her apartment was to flip on her light and stand there at the entrance to scan her place from where she stood.  It was usually hard for her to just toe off her shoes the moment she got inside.  Normally she just waited it out till she could see the conditions of her place before she did that.  

 

Kristen will head over to Kei's place as soon as she showered, and grabbed some things.  She already told him she was coming over.  So she strolled to her bedroom to pack up some stuff quickly.  After that, she removed her clothing to take a shower.  To ease some tension off her body felt good.

 

Of course after she left the bathroom, the tension came back when she saw a slinky blonde on her bed eyeing her up and down.  "And who are you?"

 

Smirking, the man tossed her some clothes.  "Might as well place this one before we can speak.  I decided to choose a nice yoga pant for you."  He winked at her.  "I do love a woman who fits one of those out perfectly."

 

Squinting her eyes angrily at the man, Kristen had no other choice but to head back into the bathroom to change.  As she did she looked around for something to defend herself with.  Well she had plenty of things to use, but she'd need to be swift about it.  

 

Hearing the door open, he raised himself up pleased that she didn't take too long in there.  He wasn't surprised that her fists were clutched in anger at him being there, but at least there wasn't a weapon in them.  He did see that she was certainly pleasant to look at.  "Now if you will come with me, you will see that..."  Finding powder thrown into his eyes and a powerful kick delivered into his gut, he heard the woman rushing out of her apartment without wasting much time.  "Fuck!!"  

 

Kristen ran into the cold night without a coat on where she hailed a cab.  She told them to take her where Kei lived knowing he should be at least be getting home by now hopefully.  She was breathing hard and she cursed because all her belongings were in the apartment.  

 

"Lady, are you all right?"

 

She nodded her head mostly trying to convince herself more than him.  "Yeah.  Yeah, um don't worry about me."  It really wasn't convincing at all even as she spotted the building coming up.  

 

When they finally arrived she told him to wait so she can get someone to pay.  So she ran inside to get them to instantly hail Kei down for her.  As a guard went outside to pay for the cab for her, Kristen heard the chime to the elevator open up.

 

"Kris."  Kei came towards her.  He kissed her.  "What happened?"

 

She cursed.  "I have no idea what his fucking name is, but he was blonde.  He was russian."  Placing one hand behind her neck, she crooked it down a bit to avoid how some were studying her in the entryway.  "I left all my stuff behind and plus."  Her eyes lifted up to his.  "Can we go upstairs."

 

Wrapping his arm around her, Kei led her back on to the elevator.  Asami will need to hear about this too.

 

So as Asami listened and tried to calm his own lover down once more, his own guards went to her apartment with, Suoh taking the lead on the investigation.  As they did this, Kei showed her a possible on who the person was.

 

She studied the photo before she shook her head.  "No.  Who is that?"

 

"Mikhail Arbatrov.  You said he was blond.  Was the person with a buzz cut?"  

 

"And rather mean looking.  You know someone who looks like he sat on something really sharp."  Akihito added in.  "He has a gruff attitude."

 

Raising both her eyebrows up as she watched her cousin raising his hands up as he begun to describe animals in the Serengeti.  "I think you need to sleep some more, Aki."  Kristen suggested almost playfully.  "Still no.  Did this Yuri have a scar running down his face here?"  She shows them.

 

"No."

 

"Then it wasn't him.  It was someone else who didn't give his name."  She informed him.  "Do you guys know any of their associates?"

 

Asami and Kei didn't need to even flash one another a questioning look to give their answer.  "We are sorry, but we don't."  Kei answered as he sat down next to her.  "Asami is having men over there now."

 

She doubted she'd really be able to set foot in that place for a while.  "I left my personal items there.  My clothes.  My money."

 

Bringing his phone up to his ear, Asami set out to give orders to Suoh to bring back some stuff for her.  It will be best for her to stay here for now on.  As he hung up, Asami turned his attention back to Akihito.  "Akihito."

 

Aki already knew what he was about to say to him.  "Tomorrow.  Give me till then."  Honestly he just couldn't argue.  He didn't want to be that far away from his family now.  

 

XXX

 

Suoh examined the apartment thoroughly with the rest of the men.  They lifted what they could for when they could identify the person, though they doubted it.  Their kind was supposed to be ghosts.  

 

He spotted how someone just lounged there on the bed as they waited for her to leave the bathroom.  His eyes narrowed at the thought of that.  She was defenseless then, but as he saw the powder on the ground, he smiled at her ingenuity to get out of there.  

 

Taking the bag she had set on the ground, Suoh lifted it up to check that as well.  He truthfully didn't enjoy looking through another woman's personal effects, but it was necessary in case of devices.  As he was doing this, Suoh heard a strong yelp from the other room.  Going in he saw that they had Alistair against the wall with his hands against his back.

 

"Stand down."  He ordered.  "I know him."  Stepping closer towards Alistair, Suoh guided the trembling man into the bedroom where he shut the door.  "Why are you here?"  

 

To hear his voice turn from firm to soft, Alistair calmed down a bit.  Just not a lot.  "I just came by to give her some cookies that I made.  Thought she can also pass them to Aki."  Handing him a tin, Alistair pointed a shaking finger out to the living room.  "Why are you all here?"

 

Between wanting to tell him and having a desire to keep him in the dark, Suoh studied those grey eyes.  "We are here for safety precautions.  Kristen knows that we are here."

 

"Is she alright?  Please tell me that she is."  

 

Seeing that hand latching on to him, Suoh took a heavy breath in as he reached up to place a gentle hand on him.  "She's fine.  She's with Kei now.  Her boyfriend.  She's very safe."

 

Too much of this made him want to run off and hide.  "Is there anything that I should do?"

 

He didn't wish to say something to scare him off.  He also wouldn't have minded if Alistair stayed with him for some time.  His finger brushed away a lone tear from that smooth cheek.  "Watch your back and.."  Kazumi gave him his contact information.  "Call me even if you just want to talk late at night."

 

That confused, Alistair.  "Why?"

 

Smiling, Suoh had something for touching this face in front of him.  "Because I find you nice to talk to."

 

Turning red, Alistair placed his head against his shoulder.  "Same here."

 

XXX

 

Yuri slapped the picture out of the other man's hand before snatching it away.  Leaning back in his chair, Yuri crossed his ankles together before lifting up his beer as he just stared at Aaron.  "She got away from you."

 

Aaron wasn't bugged by that development as he stared at the possession in, Yuri's hand.  "She did.  Not like you wanted me to take even her now."  He smirked.  "I could have though.  She is mighty beautiful."

 

"She is, but this is all just to keep them on their toes till they get sloppy."  Tired of his beer, Yuri wanted something stronger.  "Where the hell is all my whiskey?"

 

"You drank it all last night as you stared at that picture of that man."  Aaron won't make fun of him for his change of taste.  He will question him though.  "So why him and not any other man?  You never were interested in men before."

 

That got Yuri to stand up to go on the hunt for something to drink.  He knew he had something else stuffed around the small place to keep it hidden from this other man.  

 

As Yuri went on his private hunt, Aaron just wanted to dig into a wound.  "Put him in a dress maybe.  Make-up.  Lingerie.  I bet even a wig."  He imagined it to the point of Takaba Akihito dancing on a strippers pole.  "To tell you the truth, I see it.  While he makes a pretty man.  He would make a very pretty girl."  He went over to the only wooden pole in the place.  "Can you just imagine him riding a pole for you?"

 

Yuri just ignored the man as he continued to search the place for something till he located his prize behind a couch.  LIfting up the bottle he downed some of the contents as he stared at the picture in his hand.  "Going to my room."

 

Making a face at the thought of what he would be doing in there, Aaron went on his laptop to pull up any surveillance.  

 

XXX

 

After his report with Asami, Suoh went to Alistair's place to see how he was doing.  First he was let in by the man as he led him towards his studio.  As he walked, Kazumi couldn't avert his eyes from the cute little behind he had.  

 

"Would you like anything to drink?"  Alistair offered as he turned to him.  "I have water and some juices.  Sorry I don't drink anything heavy."

 

Declining for now, Kazumi admired the painting.  "You look pretty finished."

 

"I am pretty much."  Pleased with himself, he went forward to add some more color to the chin.  "I'm thinking of keeping this one."

 

"Why?"

 

Alistair blushed as he picked up another color to do the background.  "Because I can't part with it."  

 

Kazumi came a bit closer.  "Do you happen to like me?"

 

Shrugging, Alistair knew it was futile to like anyone.  "Doesn't matter."  Turning back to head to his work table, he put his brushes into a solution to clean.  "You're straight."

 

"True."

 

"Then there is no reason for that question."  Alistair turned his back away from the man.  He was no stranger to heartbreak anymore.  

 

No accepting defeat, Kazumi turned him back around to face him.  How can he explain this attraction to him when he continued to be confused by it?  He remembered each time he felt confused about each girl he was with before.  Still it didn't stop him from touching that face. "Can't stop attraction."

 

"Wha....?"  His chin was raised up to be kissed by this hulk of a man.  His hands grasped at his suit in case he fell to the ground.  Then his eyes went wide when a tongue invaded his mouth to touch his.  He melted against him.  

 

This little artist tasted sweet to him as Kazumi's tongue wrapped around his.  The response felt better than any other as he lifted him up on the table.  He enjoyed the surprised squeak before those legs wrapped around him.  Kazumi smiled against him.  

 

Feeling himself getting hard, Alistair pushed him away to cover himself up.  "Sorry.  Sorry."

 

Flattered and excited, Kazumi saw all the paint splatter on his hands.  "Don't be."  He grinned as he pulled those hands away.  "I'm happy you like me."

 

"Is there anyone else?"

 

On that question.  He stopped in his tracks.  "I should be honest."  He saw Alistair about to bolt.  "My and my ex just ended a mutual relationship together.  We have lived as friends more than lovers.  So we thought to separate permanently."  Sighing tiredly, Kazumi added.  "She is pregnant with my child.  We will have shared rights and I'll continue to support my child."

 

And he had a job with crazy hours.  "You know that I often stay up till three in the morning working at times.  I sleep at odd times."

 

"And me having a child?"  

 

Alistair didn't have fantasies that this will last a lifetime.  What if he was found by those who tried to punish him for what he is?  His own parents.  He knew to take this one day at a time.  "You are a lucky man to have something like this come into your life.  Take that as a blessing."

 

Kazumi knew he was hiding something.  "Alistair?"  His tone told him what he knew he was hiding.  "I will also protect you."

 

The truth of it was that he couldn't.  Alistair knew that.  "My real name is Kobayashi Izanagi.  Look me up and you'll see.  My parents are still trying to find me.  They are too."

 

"Izanagi?  As in, male who invites."  

 

"Yes.  My mother hated my father the moment they found me out.  They hoped my name meant something else except that.  In school the kids constantly called me a 'Yariman' even though I never did anything with others.  I was always just with one person until I was found out truly."  Alistair placed his head down in shame once more.  "I always do prefer this name I chose for myself.  It makes me happy."

 

That meant the person who spoke about their affair was the person he was with.  Affairs between males was never desirable.  "Do you wish for me to call you by your preferred name or your given?"

 

"Preferred.  This is my reborn name after all."  Bringing his hand out to take him by the tie, Alistair connected their lips together.  

 

Hands in his hair, Kazumi drank him in hoping to give this man strength through him.  

 

XXX

 

There he was with his camera in hand, but it was left dangling to his side as he viewed the Tokyo skyline.  Asami watched Akihito's back from where he stood just at the threshold of the door to the balcony.  His mate had more on his mind that he once had from his career.  Asami knew that he turned his life inside out.  He knew he made it much larger to the point of no escape.  

 

Asami asked it, but he still wondered if he regretted his decision in being involved with him now.  

 

Akihito felt the presence before and after when he joined him against the side of the balcony.  It was so cold up here now, but he didn't mind.  It still seeked to liven him up.  

 

"You regretting this life?"

 

Akihito snorted.  "You want me to?"

 

"No."

 

"I'm tougher than I look.  I am not a Mary Jane character who constantly needs rescuing."  Akihito pointed out.  "I knew what I was getting into when I bought those rings for us."

 

Asami studied the ring now wishing he was the one who did it instead.  "You did."  His voice was reflective even as his lips sought out that soft cheek.  "Now how did that girl truly act when you broke it off with her?"

 

Why does he even care about this?  Ai didn't react as well to this completely well.  "She was fine a little.  Though she broke a vase throwing it at me in the process.  She had her heart set in marrying me."  Akihito angled his head to see if there was a cocky expression on his partner's face.  There was none.  "You happy now?"

 

His hand brushed against the side of his face.  Asami enjoyed this act more than he would let on.  "I'm proud that I won your heart.  I always get the best in this world."

 

That cockiness was such a strict turn off now after the question of Ai, Akihito moved away with a scoff.  "Ass."  Being captured by those strong hands to be brought forward to that equally strong body, Akihito's face was lifted up.  "What?"

 

"She will find someone and be happy with them.  She will forgive you since you are this kind compassionate person that no one could be mad at for long."  Asami explained with earnest.  "You will see that I'm correct and if you feel guilt for any of this, don't.  Neither of you did anything wrong."

 

Smirking, Akihito's eyes glittered practically.  "Wow!  Don't let anyone hear you, Ryuichi.  They might think that the crime lord has a heart after all."

 

"Well If I didn't have a heart, then you wouldn't be able to claim me as yours after all, Takaba Akihito."  

 

To hear how his name came out of that mouth before he was bent back into a kiss, Akihito surrendered himself. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged Historia70 because she is a fan of the Finder series. She absolutely loves them.   
> In this chapter she helped me write it out due to me having trouble with a bit of action or tension scenes still.   
> Thank you, Historia70 for your help.

It had been a month since Kou was attacked.  Since the possibility of Kristen being kidnapped, and all was quiet with the Russians at the present time.  As everyone continued their work as usual, Asami still knew that all of that was all for naught.  Everyones guards still had to be up.  

 

So as he dealt with smaller time idiots who tried to usurp him.  Asami still planned things out in his personal life with Akihito.  Mainly with the designing of his private studio area that was underway with trusted people.  

 

Of course that job was being supervised by Suoh.  There was no way he'd let anyone slip anything into the penthouse without notice.  

 

Hearing the intercom in his office go off, Asami answered it before picking up the first line.  "Fei Long, what is so pressing?"

 

That friendly laughter wafted through the phone line as if business will not even be related.  "You found yourself a fine specimen, Asami.  A beautiful famous photographer at that."  Fei Long brushed his graceful finger against the outside of, Akihito's photo.  "This poor creature should be warned against you."

 

Glaring at his phone, Asami lowered his voice.  "Is this all you wish to talk to me about?"

 

"No, but it is the first thing since I find myself drawn to him myself."  Fei Long teased.  "I'm thinking of coming down there to claim him."

 

"You do that and you will restart a war again."  He warned.  "You know how boring that got for us."

 

"Oh well it did, but I should thank him for at least getting my backside in that photo of myself at the docks."  At hearing silence, Fei Long knew he hit him exactly where he needed.  "Yes I have done a lot of research lately.  Also I do know that he instantly sent that job off to someone else.  Someone less competent.  In truth, with all his past articles when he was in school, Takaba was a dog who got the truth.  So I have no vengeance to seek against him."  His eyes went to the photograph again.  "Just admiration of his form."

 

Asami growled.  "Fei Long."

 

Chuckling, Fei Long fanned himself.  "Is the great, Asami Ryuichi, this whipped over someone?  How I never thought I'd live to see the day."

 

"Why are you calling me?"

 

Knowing that he was dragging this impatience of Asami's hopelessly along, Fei Long answered him.  "Mikhail Arbatrov came to me to see if I'd be interested in taking you down a second time.  My answer to this is no.  He is much to uncouth for me to handle in many ways."

 

Now that the conversation switched to Mikhail, Asami relaxed back to his regular way.  "I'm glad that you have your standards still in place."

 

"Pleased that you see this."  Fei Long remarked in a more sarcastic way before reverting back to his normal self.  "He wishes to weaken you.  To take over your businesses.  Take over Tokyo."

 

"You are telling me something that I already know.  Tell me something that I don't."

 

So Fei Long did as Yoh came back into the room with Tao in hand for the next process of his business.  Fei Long could tell from, Asami's silence that he was already planning his next moves.

 

XXX

 

Malik studied the man as he developed his film in the solution.  In rapt attention, he loved watching the image slowly show up before his eye caught the expression on, Akihito.  He was thrilled at the image.  His serene sweet smile was lighting up more and more before he picked the image up to place in another final solution.  This is when contentment started to take shape.  

 

"You must love this more compared to digital."  Malik observed as he now wished to hear something said about now.

 

Akihito smiled with such contentment as a sigh escaped prompting memories of what after sex may sound like with this man to, Malik.  "I find that there is a romance to it compared to digital."

 

"It's old-fashioned.  That's why."  

 

Those eyes lit up.  "Exactly!"  Turning back to his work, Akihito felt his adrenaline pumping again.  "That's also another reason why I love it."

 

As Akihito worked, Malik dismissed himself to wander back into the living room.  The place was filled with his scent.  When he took this job originally to guard Asami, he found that man to be daunting.  Still is.  He also found the job never to be boring.  There was always something happening at every turn.  His boss attracted trouble due to his high-ranking position.  He also did the opposite.  

 

When he was first brought on to guard Akihito, Malik thought it would be a simple job.  He was wrong.  Akihito did try to out run him several times in the beginning before he decided to let him hang around.  He always did demand him to act more casual around shoots so no one would think anything suspicious.  That was hard to do when he believed one of the models was attacking Akihito, and he decided to attack.  The punishment for him was for him to dress in an embarrassing costume.  

 

Malik enjoyed his charge though.  He was a very fun and warm person to be around.  Akihito always was engaging, and had a heart larger than himself.  Those expressive hazel eyes always could hold your attention, and that mouth.  

 

He decided to go to the bathroom and sit on the toilet seat.  His pants were unbuttoned as he stroked his shaft.  Malik had heard Akihito cry out during sex, and that's what he was imagining right about now.  He wanted to bend that man over and just do him happily as, Akihito begged for more.  

 

Stroking, Malik came hard, but as he looked down to his cock he noticed that he was still hard.  So he began to stroke it again.  So hard.  So full of semen on his hand, Malik thought of Akihito not hearing other sounds.  Not even the sound of footsteps drawing near.

 

Akihito could certainly tell that Malik was doing something other than urinating.  Feeling uncomfortable, he stepped away till he heard his name being called in a whispered longing.  Hairs standing in the back of his neck, Akihito stepped away.

 

Cleaning up, Malik stood up slowly as he controlled his breathing.  When he finally stepped out, he felt grateful that Akihito must still be working since he was still in his studio.  So heading to the couch, he sat there until he was ready to leave.  

 

It was fifteen minutes when Akihito finally stepped out with an envelope packet in his hands.  He was grinning happily announcing how Asami would enjoy these pictures in the penthouse.  Akihito didn't want to mention anything at all about what he heard in that bathroom.  He just wanted to return to the place that will soon be his permanent home.

 

When he arrived there, Akihito dismissed Malik before he entered the penthouse.  There was no one there, but him.  As he wandered deeper into the place, he pulled out his phone to dial-up Asami.  He hoped he wasn't in a meeting or doing his other side business.  

 

"Kitten.  What's this pleasure of you calling me?  Did you miss me?"  Asami purred over the line.

 

Rolling his eyes, Akihito laughed sarcastically into the phone.  "Har har old man.  You wish.  I'm calling you about something else.  Something very important."

 

"And that is?"  

 

Looking at the front door to make sure it was really locked and secure, Akihito felt his heart beating like crazy as his voice lowered an octave.  "I was developing these pictures at my place and I found something that I didn't see before.  Something involving Malik and the Arbatrovs."  He swallowed the lump in his throat.  "Something involving Sion."

 

More alert, Asami got up from his desk to alert Kirishima that they were heading back to the penthouse.  Also to increase security and look around the premises.  "What exactly could you see in those photos?"

 

"They look to have devices in their hands."  Akihito began to sigh tiredly.  "I have seen different types of bombs and shit, and this looks to be the real deal."

 

Now the next question as he listened to Kirishima on his phone talking to Suoh.  "When did you take these photos?"

 

The packet with the photos inside of it felt heavy as it hung down the side of his body now.  "Three days ago."

 

That alerted Asami even more heavily between Fei Long's phone call and now this.  "Stay in the penthouse and don't leave it.  Don't even allow Malik inside."

 

As he was instructing Akihito of this, Aki felt a presence over his shoulder alerting him to look over to the balcony as men in tactical gear were coming down.  "Ryuichi, there are men on the balcony with heavy-duty weaponry on the balcony."

 

Eyes wide.  "Go into the safe room.  You know the code.  Go in there and don't come out until I tell you to!" 

 

Running to the bedroom, Akihito went the route that Asami had directed him to one night in case of emergencies.  Heading inside there he locked it up and stepped away breathing hard.  "I'm in."  He whispered.

 

"Good.  Now I want you to head to the safe and enter these numbers in.  From there I want you to get a weapon out."  

 

His turn to feel his eyes going wide, Akihito now had to consider the men crawling around the penthouse with Malik now in there.  "Tell me."  He said through gritted teeth.  Between the combination lock being said, the men out there tearing the place apart to look for him, and Asami barking out orders to his men, Akihito felt his head spinning.  "It's open."

 

"Good.  Now since you don't know each type of weapon name.  Sorry my kitten, I know you don't.  Get the smallest one in there.  It will be easy to handle for a first timer.  Also easy to load."  Asami explained as he heard static over the line.  He glanced over to Kirishima.  "What's happening?"

 

Kirishima opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud explosion heard inside the building.  

 

Hearing the loud crackling over the line, Akihito froze knowing what it was as he heard someone yell out, 'Bomb!'  Taking the gun out of the case along with the bullets, he rose up like a zombie.  "Ryuichi?  Please talk to me."  There was nothing.  "Damn it.  Please say something."  Hearing coughing and cursing, he continued.  "Asami."

 

"A helicopter will be coming to get you on the roof, Akihito.  I'll call you when we get there.  Please stay there for now.  You are safe in that room.  I'm coming for you."  Asami swore before the accursed lines in the building cut him off.  

 

Shaking, Akihito lifted his face up towards the monitors.  They were trying to bust down the walls to find him.  This wasn't feeling too good now.

 

XXX

 

Heading over to Sion to meet up with Kei for dinner, Kristen was busy humming away when she heard the loud explosion happening.  Feeling herself stumble back as the food fell to the ground and people were busy screaming on the street, Kristen looked up in time to see some of the walls falling around Sion.

 

"No."  She whispered as people were rushing past her.  "What's happening?"  Feeling someone grab her arm to tug her away, Kristen snatched her arm away from them.  "My boyfriend is in that building!!"  

 

Turning her attention back to the building she was desperate as she called him just to reach his voicemail.  She cursed and whimpered as she decided to call her cousin to see if hopefully they were there.

 

"Kris.  Please tell me you are not in the building.  If you aren't, don't come home."  Akihito's whispered panicked voice filled her with more worry.

 

"Aki, what's happening?  Why can't I go home?"  She was tearing her hair out as she swore she heard gunfire happening inside Sion.  

 

There was silence before he spoke again.  "There are some type of commandos here tearing apart the apartment.  I'm in a panic room hiding until the helicopter arrives.  Asami told me to wait, but I heard an explosion on his end."  

 

To hear her cousin this rattled, Kristen had to stare at the building to keep confirming her worst fears.  "Most of the walls are down at Sion.  I can't reach Kei."  

 

On his end, Akihito raised his shaking hand to his hair to bring it away from his eyes for now.  "Keep trying.  They are tough."  

 

XXX

 

Raising his weapon up, Kirishima squeezed off a shot hitting one dead center between the eyes.  Hearing the crumbling nearest to him, he moved aside as a chunk of the ceiling came down next to him.  "We have to leave, Asami-sama!"  

 

Grabbing the automatic away from the russian, Asami decided to kick him in the face before emptying the weapon into the body before shooting his own gun off to one above Kirishima.  "Tell me something that I don't know!"  

 

"We need to get to some place safe."  Kirishima hoped that Kristen wasn't anywheres near the blast site.  If she did see, he hoped, and prayed that she'll be all right.

 

"Suoh!!"  Asami cried out.  

 

There was no answer from the man as more shots were fired in and around them.  Kirishima and himself were rapidly losing bullets.  Punches could only hold them for so long.  They had to leave.  So Asami went to grab his arm.  

 

"We gotta go now."  Asami ordered as he began to pull him away to the exit area.

 

Kirishima stared in a gaping way to find his friend.  "SUOH!!"  

 

His teeth were gnashing together hard as they both ran to the hidden door.  Where they left to their freedom for now.

 

XXX

 

Clutching the gun to his chest, Akihito was shaking at the thought of the possibility of Asami being dead.  He was in shock from what his cousin said over the line, and now as his eyes glanced up to see a small battering ram at the ready at this door, Akihito had to keep praying.

 

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

His heart was either stopping or speeding up.  Akihito rose up to ready his gun to aim it at those assholes.  He'll defend himself against them.  He knew he wouldn't stand a chance, but there was no way he'll let them win


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's photos revealed a traitor in Asami's mist. 
> 
> Sion's walls went down followed by a shoot out.
> 
> In the last scene, people in tactical gear were trying to get into the room Akihito was hiding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I thank Historia70 for helping out on the largest chunk of this chapter. 
> 
> I'm thinking that this will a cliffhanger for a series so that is why this is stopping at Chapter 18
> 
> Here's hoping I know how to that one part of that in knowing how to make a series. Now I need to write more chapters out with my girl's help. 
> 
> I wanted to also thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter.

Hearing the sound of the helicopter blades above, Kristen turned her head above to see a helicopter lift up before heading past overhead towards the penthouse.  She swore she spotted Kei at the controls.  So that meant he was alive.  Also Asami was too.  

 

At the sound of someone coughing violently she turned her attention to the source to see it was Suoh still inside.  Squinting her eyes to see closer, she noticed him fighting hand to hand, but he wasn't moving too much down below.  So she came closer.

 

Suoh was between ducking, hitting, shooting, and trying to get his foot out from under the debris still.  He did hear his boss and friend calling out to him, but it was obvious they couldn't hear him with all the noise at this level.  So knowing that they left, he continued to fight on till he felt a gun at the base of his skull.  Actually it wasn't a gun, but a rifle.  His own weapon was aimed at another in front of him, and he had this guy behind him.

 

"Your boss left you."  The man stated.

 

Suoh wasn't even concerned about that due to his extensive training.  There was no insult knowing where he stood in, Asami's world.  He still held merit to the man.  So Suoh could only smirk even as a chunk from the building landed on the one in front of him.  "Guess this leaves you."

 

"So?"  The man could only chuckle till gunfire was heard and a strangled sound was heard from him as he thumped on the ground.

 

Glancing behind him, Suoh saw an opening in the red head's throat before he turned his attention towards, Kristen coming up to him with a gun in hand.  "Good shot."

 

Crouching down to the ground, Kristen grunted as she began to lift up some of the junk.  "Not that great.  I meant to hit him in his open flapping mouth."  She shrugged.  "Oh well."

 

Snickering, Suoh came down to help her as he stayed alert.  "I take it you learned how to shoot a gun."

 

"Had to so I can defend myself."  Putting some of the debris aside, Kristen sighed.  "I also know some hand to hand too."

 

"You are perfect for, Kei."  Suoh said in admiration as the last piece of debris was removed and he helped her up.  "Thank you.  I need to head back."

 

"Yes.  They went to save, Aki.  There are commandos trying to get to him now."  Kristen told him as they left the place.  "I parked my car near the eatery where I got the food."

 

Nodding his head as he knew the cars were probably smashed in the garage, Suoh limped along beside her.  "Lead the way."

 

XXX

 

So there was Akihito aiming his weapon towards the door as he can hear them ramming it.  Between the battering and his heart, it didn't sync up.  His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, while they were practically easy-going about the whole thing.  

 

As he took a calming breath to steady his nerves, Akihito readied himself once more till he felt the vibration in his pocket.  He rammed his own hand in his pocket to fish his phone out to answer it.  "Ryuichi.  They are trying to get in."

 

"Get to the roof now.  The helicopter is here, but be careful."  

 

Hanging up, Akihito dashed to the hidden escape before leaving through there.  He rushed upstairs before he felt a bullet whizzing near his head.  "Fuck!!"  His eyes went towards Asami as he squeezed off a shot towards the perp responsible.

 

"We'll cover you.  Come on!"  Asami yelled out.

 

He did.  Akihito ran knowing his life depended on it.  He felt the rush of his blood past his ears.  His heart just going crazy on its own.  He hated that.  Still he ran till he heard Asami yell out his name and he was grabbed from behind.  After that, the world left him in a blinding rush.

 

Asami lifted his hand up to shoot the man, but placed it back down cursing an obscenity.  Doing it once more, Asami felt like a clown.  The man knew how to cover himself with someone innocent.  "Yuri!  To steal him will not make him love you."

 

"He will love me, Asami."  Lifting his hand while he smirked, Yuri knew he could do this.  "Sion is no more, Asami.  Now you will be no more."  Cackling, Yuri was happy about that.  "Everything will be gone."

 

Kirishima kept his rifle aimed towards the man while he paid attention to his surroundings.  He heard another helicopter nearing.  He spotted more explosives around the upper rise of the building.  Asami apparently did as well as he whispered something.  This had him whispering into the com for all their guards to evacuate the innocents still in the building. 

 

"They are evacuating the building."  Kirishima said almost silently as his rifle jerked quickly to the side to squeeze off a shot hitting another ready to get them.  

 

Asami just gave a simple nod of his head as his attention stayed on, Yuri and on his Akihito.  "You happen to take him away, I will hunt you down, and I will make sure your death is incredibly painful for your own brother to witness."

 

The smile was too sickening to witness on, Yuri's face.  "Then this is for the best."  

 

At that the first charge was set off as, Yuri lifted up his newly acquired gift to head to his own copter.  He kept himself ready for when Asami dared to fire at him as he put the harness around him.  "Lift me up."  He spoke into the com as he wove to Asami.  

 

Kirishima grabbed his arm.  "Asami-sama, we have to get out of here!"  

 

Feeling pulled away, Asami was uncaring about his own building.  What he cared about was the prone form in that bastard's arms.  He grunted as he ran with his secretary to the helicopter.  "Follow him."

 

That was the intention anyhow as Kirishima and him ran into the helicopter.  The building continued to shake below them as he lifted up in the air before bringing the stick forward to follow after their quandary.  

 

XXX

 

Down below on street level, Suoh and Kristen were watching as both helicopters were leaving the top of the building as explosions continued to happen above.  

 

"Kei!  What the hell is happening now besides the penthouse going through a destruction zone."  Suoh cried out over the com.  

 

"Yuri Arbatrov has taken Takaba-san and we are in pursuit of him now.  In the trajectory that they are heading, they are going to the private airport where we head out from.  I'd say that we'll need you there Suoh."  Kei informed him over the com.  

 

Suoh alerted the others to round-up the vehicles as he looked at, Kristen.  "I'll get everyone to head down there now in all available vehicles."

 

Kristen spoke up.  "What about me?"

 

"I don't think it would be wise for you to come, Kristen.  Kei would need you to stay where it's safe."

 

Stepping further back from falling debris, Kristen pointed up.  "Hello!"

 

Rolling his eyes at his absurd statement, Suoh tried to calm her as he went towards a car.  "Yeah I know, but you understand."

 

"I walked into a falling building and shot someone to save your ass.  Do you think I'm afraid?"  

 

Seeing the fire and determination in those eyes, Suoh became a little bit scared of her now.  "Yeah Kei?"  Handing the com over to her, Suoh said, "He wishes to speak to you."

 

"Kristen, where we are headed to it will obviously be under some heavy fire power.  Sometimes these guys don't like to pull their punches by what you've seen.  Please hang back and we'll get your cousin back as soon as we can."  Kei assured her

 

Eyes closing as he chose to ignore the sirens approaching, Kristen knew to cut this off quickly.  "Want me to contact Kuroda for when he is needed to clean this mess up with the authorities?"

 

"I'm certain he already knows by now, but yes please.  I will return to you as soon as possible."  Kei told her.

 

"Alright.  Love you."  Handing the com back to Suoh, Kristen saluted him.  "Be careful and kick their asses."

 

"You know it."  Though his foot hurt, Suoh did run off to the nearest car to take off.  

 

Kristen lifted up her cell phone to call, Kuroda.  "Shinji.  I'm not sure if you know, but Sion and Asami's penthouse has gone down in a ball of flames courtesy of the Russian mafia."  Listening to his irritated tone on his end, Kristen began to move more out of the way.  "I gotcha.  I'm heading that way now."

 

XXX

 

There was something becoming eerily wrong with this scenario now.  Some past tense conversations he heard between Malik and some others.  Malik being one of the many who set up the bombs.  Malik being the first one there at the penthouse.  

 

"This is a set-up, Kirishima."  Asami now saw it from there air.  There was an arrangement down below.  

 

Kirishima studied how the helicopter in front of them could have easily out maneuvered them, but they were flying to steady.  "I believe you are too correct.  What do you wish for me to do?"

 

Akihito was in that copter.  What would Yuri do with him the moment he left Japan with him?  He pressed his mouth closed knowing the seconds were drifting past the longer he thought about this.  "They will be destroyed for taking what is mines away."

 

That was interpreted as him to keep going.  Kirishima did and once he did all hell was raining down on them once more.  "Fuck."  The alarms began to sound off in the cockpit.  "I have to head towards the water sir."

 

"Akihito."  Asami breathed out.

 

XXX

 

Kristen ran down the hallway towards the room that Suoh told her they were in.  Watching Asami brush the doctor's attempts away as he moved to get up as he stated he was fine, to Kei hugging with one arm due to the other one being sprained.  

 

"Guys?"  She knew that Akihito was with those cretins now.  

 

Asami could see the worry in that face of hers as he watched his secretary console her.  "I'll get him back."  He promised.  

 

Hearing a ruckus outside the room, they all turned their heads as police stood there as a Detective came forward.  "Asami Ryuichi.  Kirishima Kei.  We need you both to come down to the station with us for questioning about the bombings."

 

XXX

 

He felt heaviness.  He felt that his arms were numb now.  He didn't feel at all right as he fought to remember what had happened to him.  He remembered the photos.  He remembered calling Asami.  Remembered the intruders.  Remembered his cousin telling about Sion.  Remembered about those intruders trying to break down door to the panic room.  He remembered running up to the roof only to meet up with darkness.

 

Akihito's eyes opened up to a crappy looking room.  His eyes met up with someone with a scar on his face before he left through a door just to soon be replaced by, Yuri.  "Let me go."

 

Yuri chuckled as he came closer.  "You are my permanent guest."  Lifting up the ring in his hands, he walked over to a vice grip he brought into the room.  "Your union with Asami has ended officially."

 

Watching as the ring of their commitment was broken before his eyes, Akihito kicked towards him.  "Fuck off!  I don't need a ring to know who I belong with."

 

Anger shifted through his body as he went over to the smaller form to grab him by the chin to force Akihito's perspective.  "You will belong with me for now on.  Sooner you know this, the sooner you'll be happy."

 

The bruising of that grab as Yuri let him go had, Akihito glaring at him.  "Then you know nothing about me at all."

 

"We shall see."  Yuri stated as he left the room to prepare the next thing for the man.  

 

Gritting his teeth, as soon as that door slammed shut, Akihito shouted with all his strength.  "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME!!!!"  

 

Breathing hard, Aki had to try to find a way to get out of here.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly use honorifics. In my family we never used it ourselves so forgive me if I don't use them myself. It was how I was raised. 
> 
> Also second story I ever written and I edited as best as possible. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
